Find The Truth
by nessh
Summary: Albus Potter, Rose Weasley dan Scorpius Malfoy secara tidak sengaja menemukan fakta tentang Harry Potter dan Hermione Weasley yang akhirnya terarah pada Rose Potter? Apa yang Harry dan Hermione sembunyikan selama ini? HHr. Scorpius/Rose. RnR
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer : Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, not me.**

**a/n : hai *again* it's still me, nessh. yah, aku memang udah lama tidak muncul dan menghilang begitu saja dari infantrum *digaploks*. tapi yah, semua ada alasannya. anyway, salah satu teman dekatku ingin aku melanjutkan cerita ini. jadi, aku membuat cerita ini sebagai hadiah ulangtahun yang lebih awal untuknya. semoga, aku bisa menyelesaikan cerita ini tepat di hari ultahnya yang ke-19 bulan oktober nanti. wish me luck! *big grin***

_**warning : hmm.. Rate-T biar aman aja. AU. agak OOC. many typo(s). mungkin agak membosankan, entahlah.**_

_**summary: sekuel dari I Wanted To Be With You. Albus Potter, Rose Weasley dan Scorpius Malfoy secara tidak sengaja menemukan fakta tentang Harry Potter dan Hermione Weasley yang akhirnya terarah pada Rose yang ternyata adalah putri dari Harry Potter dan Hermione Weasley. Mereka mendesak Harry dan Hermione untuk menceritakan pada mereka, segalanya. **_

* * *

><p><strong>I Wanted To Be With You: Find The Truth <strong>

**by nessh**

* * *

><p><strong> Prolog<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Albus Potter POV<strong>

Hai, aku Albus Severus Potter. yeah, aku putra dari Harry Potter dan yeah aku tau namaku memang berat. Bagaimana tidak? Aku menyandang nama tiga penyihir terbesar dalam sejarah! Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape dan Harry Potter. Tidakkah ini menakutkan? Untukku, itu menakutkan.

Tidak seperti Potter lainnya (atau Weasley), aku seorang Slytherin. Saat aku baru masuk Hogwarts, sepanjang perjalanan ke Hogwarts aku terus memikirkan kata-kata Dad, bahwa tidak masalah jika aku memang masuk Slytherin, maka asrama itu akan beruntung memilikiku. Pernyataan Dad itu sedikit menenangkanku. Dan ya, berkat itu sebelum namaku dipanggil aku sudah memutuskan bahwa aku akan pergi ke asrama mana pun yang topi seleksi pilihkan untukku.

Aku masih ingat saat topi seleksi bertanya padaku apa aku mau mengikuti jejak keluargaku atau tidak. Dan tentunya aku sudah menyiapkan jawaban untuk itu.

"Aku akan pergi ke asrama mana pun yang menurut anda pantas untukku Tuan Topi Sir,"

"Kau benar-benar berani dan berpendirian kuat Mr Albus Potter. Seperti ayahmu dan kedua mantan kepala sekolah Hogwarts itu. Kalau begitu, seperti yang pernah aku katakan pada ayahmu, menurutku kau akan sangat berhasil di... SLYTHERIN!"

Semua orang melongo tidak percaya. Aku bisa melihat wajah kakakku langsung pucat, sahabatku Rose melongo bahkan Professor McGonagall pun hanya bisa menatapku tidak percaya saat aku berjalan dengan kepala tegak menuju asrama baruku. Seorang Potter masuk asrama Slytherin itu sangat mengejutkan, apalagi darah keluarga Weasley juga mengalir dalam diriku. Oh, apa aku sudah mengatakan kalau ibuku adalah Ginny Weasley?

Scorpius Malfoy adalah orang yang pertama kali bertepuk tangan untukku, disusul dengan tepukan tangan dari orang-orang di Aula Besar. Ia juga yang pertama menyambutku dan memberiku selamat karena telah masuk Slytherin. Sejak saat itu, aku dan Scorpius menjadi teman baik.

Sebenarnya Scorpius anak yang baik, walau James dan keluarga Weasley masih memandangnya sebelah mata hanya karena dia seorang Malfoy. Dia seorang teman yang setia, yang selalu ada di sana untuk membantuku dan selalu mendukungku, aku sendiri berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menjadi teman yang baik baginya.

Hubungan Dad dan Mr Malfoy bisa dibilang cukup baik, walaupun mereka jarang bertemu kecuali saat mengantar dan menjemput kami di King's Cross, tapi mereka tidak pernah bersitegang. Dad menghargai Mr Malfoy, begitu pula sebaliknya. Hanya Paman Ron dan saudara-saudaranya yang masih tidak bisa menerima keluarga Malfoy.

Dan ketika aku sedang asyik mengobrol dengan teman-teman asramaku, seekor burung hantu terbang memasuki Aula Besar. Seluruh orang di Aula langsung terdiam saat Prongs, burung hantu Dad itu, mendarat di bahu James. Kendra, gadis kelas tiga yang duduk di hadapanku dan Scorpius, berkata dengan nada heran "Biasanya surat datang di pagi hari,"

Mataku pun kembali melayang pada James yang segera mengambil surat yang terikat di kaki Prongs dan Prongs pun kembali terbang keluar dari Aula Besar.

Wajah James memucat saat ia membaca surat itu, ia segera melompat dari kursinya dan segera berlari pada Rose sambil membisikkan sesuatu. Wajah Rose ikut pucat saat mendengar kata-kata James. James dan Rose segera menghampiriku di meja Slytherin.

"Mum—Al—Mum—" suara James terdengar gemetar, aku tidak pernah mendengar James berbicara seperti ini sebelumnya. Terdengar begitu rapuh, begitu lemah dan tidak berdaya. Biasanya nada suara James selalu bersemangat, tidak seperti ini.

"Ada apa dengan Mum?" perasaan tidak enak segera menjalari tubuhku. Apalagi saat melihat Rose yang sudah hampir menangis di sampingnya.

"Mum—dia—" James menarik nafas panjang sambil memejamkan matanya, seakan berusaha mencari kekuatan untuk berbicara. "Mum—sudah—dia—meninggal,"

Duniaku runtuh saat itu juga. Baru tadi pagi aku melihat Mum tersenyum padaku sambil menyiapkan sarapan , Mum memelukku di King's Cross dan meminta James menyampaikan salam sayang pada Professor Longbottom. Sekarang James memberitauku kalau Mum sudah meninggal, apa dia bercanda? Aku berharap James bercanda.

Tapi tidak, James tidak bercanda. Mum memang meninggal. Begitu pula Paman Ron dan Hugo. Mereka meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil saat mereka baru saja pulang dari toko Sihir Sakti Weasley. Mobil yang Paman Ron kendarai kehilangan kendali hingga akhirnya menabrak sebuah truk yang berjalan dari arah berlawanan. Hanya Lily yang selamat dari kejadian itu. Dad dan Bibi Hermione yang memutuskan untuk diam di King's Cross lebih lama tentunya baik-baik saja.

Professor McGonagall mengijinkanku, James, Rose dan sepupu-sepupuku untuk pulang malam itu juga menggunakan Floo dari ruang kepala sekolah. Kami langsung pergi ke The Burrow. Mataku menoleh ke sekeliling lalu menangkap tatapan Dad padaku, ia tersenyum kecil lalu kembali menoleh pada Bibi Hermione yang mengubur wajahnya di antara kedua tangannya, Dad membisikkan sesuatu padanya sambil mengalungkan lengannya di bahu Bibi Hermione. Lalu aku menoleh ke arah lain, dimana Rose dipeluk erat oleh Granma Molly yang menangis histeris.

Tapi entah kenapa, di hari itu aku tidak bisa menangis. Bahkan ketika aku menghadiri pemakaman Mum, Paman Ron dan Hugo, aku hanya bisa diam.

Dan sejak aku menginjakkan kaki di The Burrow sampai di saat aku hendak kembali lagi ke Hogwarts, keluargaku malah tidak berbicara sepatah katapun padaku. Termasuk James, kakakku sendiri. kenapa? Karena aku adalah seorang Slytherin! _Hanya_ karena aku seorang Slytherin! Konyol sekali bukan? Hanya Dad, Rose dan Bibi Hermione yang masih mau berbicara denganku.

_Hell,_ bahkan ketika aku baru saja kehilangan ibuku sendiri mereka masih sempat berpikir seperti itu.

Dan—

"Ahem,"

Aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali dan menyadari bahwa di depanku sudah tidak ada siapapun. Segera aku mendekati goblin yang berada di balik meja. Dari _table-tag_ keperakan yang berada di meja, aku mengetahui nama goblin itu. Edhook.

"Maaf Mr Edhook, aku Albus Potter ingin melakukan penarikan," kataku dengan suara seresmi mungkin.

Edhook mengangguk, "Bisa kulihat tongkat dan kunci lemari besimu Mr Potter,"

Aku merogoh sakuku dan mengeluarkan kunci emas juga tongkat sihir Phoenix milikku. Yap, aku memiliki tongkat sihir dengan bulu burung Phoenix sebagai intinya, seperti tongkat pertama milik Dad.

Edhook meneliti tongkat dan kunciku. "Anda merawat kunci dan tongkatmu dengan baik sekali Mr Potter," komentarnya.

Aku mengangguk, "Aku harus menjaga barang-barang milikku bukan," ujarku sambil nyengir.

Edhook mengangguk setuju bahkan sedikit tersenyum, "Benar sekali Mr Potter. Jarang sekali aku melihat tongkat dan kunci dalam kondisi sebaik ini," Edhook menyerahkan kembali kunci dan tongkat sihirku. "Graphnuk akan mengantar anda ke lemari besi keluarga Potter," lanjutnya sambil memanggil seorang goblin.

Aku mengangguk sekali dan mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum mengikuti goblin yang sudah berdiri menungguku. Kami berjalan menuju kereta yang akan mengantarkanku ke lemari besi keluargaku. _Geez,_ sebenarnya aku benci sensasi naik kereta Gringgots ini. Tapi aku harus melewati ini jika aku ingin memenuhi kembali kantongku yang sudah hampir kosong itu dengan Galleon.

"Lemari besi keluarga Potter," ujar Graphnuk setelah beberapa detik berputar-putar dalam kereta dan membuatku mual.

Aku segera mengeluarkan kunciku dan menyerahkannya pada Graphnuk, melompat turun dari kereta sambil menenangkan diriku dan menahan desakan untuk mengeluarkan isi perutku sementara Graphnuk membuka pintu lemari. Pintu lemari terbuka dan aku segera mengeluarkan kantungku, mulai mengisinya dengan berbagai Galleon, Sickle dan Knut.

Aku merasakan kakiku menyenggol sesuatu. Aku menoleh dan mendapati sebuah kotak kayu yang terlihat sudah cukup tua tersembunyi di balik tumpukan emas. Siapa yang menaruhnya disini? Dad? Grandad James? Atau James? Dan kenapa—

"Sir, kita tidak bisa selamanya ada di sini," ujar Graphnuk yang terlihat mulai agak kesal.

Aku menarik kotak itu dari tumpukkan emas, "Apa aku boleh membawa ini?"

"Anda boleh membawa apapun yang berada di dalam lemari besi ini kecuali pintu lemari ini sir," jawab Graphnuk tidak sabar. Aku memutar mata dan segera memasukkan kotak itu ke dalam tas yang sudah kuberi mantra perluasan tidak terdeteksi dan mantra peringan seperti yang Bibi Hermione ajarkan padaku.

Segera saja Graphnuk mengunci kembali lemari itu, menyerahkan kuncinya padaku dan aku pun harus mengalami sensasi kereta Gringgots lagi.

Aku berjalan keluar dari Bank Gringgots, angin musim panas langsung menyambutku di depan Bank. Aku menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, kembali berusaha menyingkirkan rasa mual itu. aku melihat banyak anak-anak berjalan kesana kemari sambil membaca daftar keperluan sekolah mereka. Lima hari sebelum liburan musim panas usai adalah saat dimana Diagon Alley sedang ramai-ramainya dengan orang-orang yang berbelanja di saat-saat terakhir. Syukurlah aku sudah melewati masa itu.

Oh, aku belum bilang? Aku baru saja lulus dari Hogwarts dan sekarang sedang dalam pelatihan untuk menjadi Penerjemah yang bertugas untuk menerjemahkan buku-buku dari huruf rune kuno ke huruf latin yang bisa dimengerti siapa pun.

Kenapa aku memilih menjadi Penerjemah? Gampang saja, aku _menyukai_ Rune Kuno melebihi apapun. Seperti Paman Charlie yang sangat menyukai naga atau Hagrid yang sangat menyukai hewan-hewan aneh. Selain itu, aku tidak ingin bertemu James di Departemen Auror. Hubunganku dan James tidak lagi seperti dulu sejak aku masuk Slytherin. Begitu pula dengan—

"Al!"

Aku menoleh, mencari-cari asal suara itu. Lalu aku melihat seorang gadis berambut cokelat lebat melambai-lambai dari depan Florean Fortescue. Aku tersenyum lebar saat melihat sosok sahabat sekaligus sepupuku itu yang ternyata tidak sedang sendirian.

"Hey Rose, Scorp! Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanyaku saat aku sudah berada di depan mereka. Aku memeluk Rose dan Scorpius sekilas.

"Rose memintaku untuk menemaninya mencari buku," jawab Scorpius menunjuk Rose yang berdiri di samping kirinya.

Aku nyengir jahil, "Ah bilang saja kalian _kencan_," aku tersenyum puas saat melihat wajah Rose dan Scorpius memerah. Dan tidak bisa menahan tawa saat Rose memukul pundakku. Rose dan Scorpius mulai berkencan sejak mereka kelas tujuh. Aku masih ingat ketika Scorpius bertanya padaku apa tidak masalah jika dia mengajak Rose pergi ke Hogsmaede berdua saja. Tentu saja aku berkata tidak ada masalah dengan itu semua, apalagi aku tidak punya perasaan apapun pada Rose. Kami _sepupu_! Tidak mungkin aku menyimpan perasaan khusus untuknya.

_Anyway_, seluruh keluargaku—kecuali Dad dan Bibi Hermione. Merlin! Bahkan ibu Rose sendiri tidak keberatan!—langsung saja heboh ketika mereka tau tentang Scorpius dan Rose, mereka juga menyalahkanku karena _aku_ yang telah bertanggung jawab membuat mereka berdua dekat. Mereka berusaha menjauhkan Rose dan Scorpius, tapi itu tidak pernah berhasil. Bahkan sampai sekarang.

"Hehe, maaf Rosie," ujarku, masih berusaha meredam kekehanku.

Rose mendengus, "Hentikan itu, kita bukan anak-anak lagi," gerutunya.

Aku mengangkat kedua tanganku tanda menyerah, tidak ingin berdebat lebih lama dengan Rose karena bisa dipastikan aku pasti kalah. "Kalian libur? Bukankah pelatihan menjadi Auror dan Healer sangat berat?" tanyaku, mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Aku libur hari ini, dia juga. karena itulah aku mengajak Scorpie ke Diagon Alley hari ini," jelas Rose yang langsung melupakan topik sebelumnya, "Kukira kau tidak libur hari ini, kalau aku tau kau libur aku juga akan mengajakmu," tambahnya, terlihat agak tidak enak.

Cengiran di wajahku semakin lebar mendengar satu kata yang diucapkan Rose, "Scorpie? _Scorpie dan Rosie_?"

Wajah keduanya bersemu lagi. Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak. Puas dengan reaksi yang aku dapatkan, walau sebenarnya aku sudah tau tentang 'panggilan sayang' mereka itu sejak lama.

"Hentikan Al! Kita menjadi pusat perhatian di sini," desis Scorpius sambil memandang ke sekeliling. Aku ikut memandang ke sekeliling, oh ternyata kami bertiga memang diperhatikan banyak orang.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke Leaky Cauldron? Mumpung kita bertiga libur," ajakku.

Rose dan Scorpius berpandangan, aku menahan keinginanku untuk menggoda mereka berdua lagi. "Tentu," jawab keduanya.

Seakan kembali ke masa-masa Hogwarts dulu, aku, Rose dan Scorpius berjalan menyusuri jalanan Diagon Alley menuju Leaky Cauldron. Dulu kami sering sekali berjalan-jalan bertiga seperti ini, walau Rose seorang Gryffindor, ia sering bergabung denganku dan Scorpius. Kami piknik di danau atau pergi mengunjungi Hagrid atau pergi ke Hutan Terlarang. Hagrid bilang kami mirip sekali dengan Harry, Ron dan Hermione saat mereka masih seumuran kami. Hanya saja mereka bertiga adalah Gryffindor, sedangkan kami adalah perpaduan dari Gryffindor dan Slytherin. Oh, dan tidak ada salah satu pun dari kami yang temperamen seperti Paman Ron. Kecuali Rose, di saat-saat tertentu. Seperti misalnya, masa-masa ujian.

Aku dan Scorpius memesan Wiski Api sementara Rose memilih untuk memesan Butterbeer saja. Kami bertiga duduk di sebuah meja yang berada di salah satu pojok di Leaky Cauldron. Tempat yang jauh dari pusat perhatian dan memberi kami lebih banyak privasi juga tidak mengganggu siapapun kalau-kalau kami saling beradu pendapat dengan suara keras.

Aku bercerita tentang Pelatihan Penerjemah-ku yang ternyata sangat santai dan tidak terikat waktu. Aku bisa mengerjakan pelatihanku dimana saja selama aku bisa menyelesaikan tugas-tugasku sesuai dengan tenggat waktu. Ceritaku itu membuat Rose dan Scorpius menjerit iri. "Siapa suruh kalian memilih profesi yang sulit?" kataku sambil nyengir. Rose dan Scorpius mencibir.

Lalu Scorpius menceritakan tentang Pelatihan Auror-nya yang sangat menguras waktu dan energi. Ia juga mengeluh padaku karena James, kakakku tersayang sekaligus salah satu pelatihnya, sangat keras dan disiplin pada semua calon Auror itu, termasuk pada Scorpius. Scorpius juga harus rela melakukan pelatihan di tempat yang terpencil. "Kalian harus selalu siap untuk hal yang terburuk!" Scorpius memperagakan gestur James saat mengatakan itu. aku dan Rose tidak bisa menahan tawa.

Pelatihan Healer yang dijalani Rose juga tidak lebih ringan atau berat dari Scorpius. Healer juga disiapkan untuk keadaan yang serupa dengan Auror karena terkadang Healer juga ikut dalam misi-misi berbahaya dari Departemen Auror. "Dan _Hell_! Kalian para Auror kadang memiliki luka aneh yang sangat sulit untuk disembuhkan!" keluh Rose.

"Aku semakin yakin dengan pekerjaan yang aku pilih," aku berkata puas. Rose dan Scorpius menepuk bahuku keras sambil menggeleng-geleng. "Hei!" protesku sambil mengurut-urut kedua bahuku. Mereka berdua menghiraukan protesku.

"Hey Al, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tanya Rose, tiba-tiba terlihat serius.

Aku mengangguk, berusaha tetap terlihat santai. "Tanya saja, kenapa begitu serius?"

"Apa kau dan James masih—kau tau," tanya Rose, terlihat tidak nyaman.

Aku menunduk menatap Wiski Api-ku sebelum menegaknya sampai habis. "Kurasa aku tidak perlu menjawabnya. James hanya melirikku sekilas setiap kali kami bertemu. Dad sendiri tidak tau harus berbuat apa,"

"Dan Lily?"

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil, menggenggam gelasku yang kini kosong lebih erat.

Rose mengulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam jemariku erat. Aku menatap mata cokelatnya, ia tersenyum, aku balas tersenyum. Atmosfer yang tadinya riang langsung berubah menjadi sendu. Aku benci ini.

"Ah!" aku melepas genggaman tangan Rose dan segera membuka tasku. "Tadi aku menemukan sesuatu di lemari besi keluargaku," Aku mengeluarkan kotak yang tadi kutemukan dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Scorpius dan Rose menatap kotak itu penuh tanda tanya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Scorpius sambil meneliti kotak tua itu.

Aku mengangkat bahu, "Kita buka saja," aku mengeluarkan tongkatku dan menunjuk kunci kotak itu. "Alohomora," aku mengatakan mantra pertama yang terlintas di benakku. Dan ternyata kotak itu terbuka!

"Mudah sekali," komentar Rose sambil mengerutkan dahi, terlihat curiga. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu. Lalu kami bertiga segera membongkar isi kotak itu yang ternyata hanya berisi barang-barang tua.

Foto-foto Grandad James dan Grandma Lily bersama para Marauder's juga Dad yang masih bayi. Sepertinya foto ini diambil saat natal. Mainan tua. Sebuah kotak cincin dan sebuah perkamen tua. Aku membuka lipatan perkamen tua itu dan membaca sebaris tulisan yang terukir dalam tinta perak.

"Silsilah Keluarga Potter?"

Rose dan Scorpius yang sedang asyik mengomentari foto-foto tua itu langsung menoleh ke arahku. "Perkamen tua itu?" dahi Scorpius berkerut.

"Perkamen tua yang kosong,"

"Itu karena perkamen ini membutuhkan darah untuk menunjukkan isi perkamen ini," kata Rose.

"Kenapa?" sahutku dan Scorpius bersamaan.

"Agar _hanya_ keturunan keluargamu yang bisa membacanya. Ayo kita lihat," sebelum aku sempat menghindar, Rose sudah meraih tanganku dan memberi sayatan di ujung jari telunjukku.

"Aw!" aku mengaduh.

Rose tidak memperdulikanku dan langsung meneteskan darahku ke atas perkamen. "Oke itu cukup," ujarnya riang lalu segera mengayunkan tongkatnya untuk menyembuhkan jariku.

"Sekarang apa?" tanya Scorpius penasaran.

"Sekarang kita tunggu," jawab Rose.

Aku mengusap-usap ujung jariku yang walau lukanya sudah tertutup tapi masih tetap terasa perih.

"Muncul!" seru Rose.

Aku dan Scorpius langsung bergeser mendekati Rose yang memegang perkamen itu. Berbagai nama yang dihubungkan dengan garis-garis bermunculan. Rose menunjuk barisan paling bawah, "Lihat, ini kau, James, Lily dan—"

Mataku mengikuti arah jari Rose.

"Itu—apa itu namamu Rose? Dan ibumu?" tanya Scorpius. Aku bertanya hal yang sama dalam hati. Nama Dad dan Mum dihubungkan dalam garis lurus yang tegas, tersambung dengan namaku, James dan Lily. Tapi nama Hermione Jane Granger dan Harry James Potter dihubungkan dengan garis putus-putus yang akhirnya mengarah pada nama Rose Hermione Potter dan seorang lagi, Jasmine Helen Potter.

Siapa Jasmine? Dan kenapa nama Rose ada di silsilah keluargaku? Dia seorang Weasley! Benarkah?

Rose menelan ludah, "Itu—itu—kurasa memang namaku. Dan—dan garis putus-putus itu menandakan—" Rose menggigit bibirnya, matanya mulai terlihat tidak fokus, tanda kalau Rose merasa panik atau tidak nyaman, "—itu menandakan—hubungan—umm—hubungan tanpa—tanpa—"

"Tanpa ikatan pernikahan?" Scorpius membantu menyuplai kata-kata, sementara aku hanya bisa melongo menatap perkamen itu. Rose mengangguk kaku.

"Tapi siapa Jasmine?" tanya Scorpius lagi.

Jari Rose yang terlihat agak gemetar menelusuri garis putus-putus itu. "Garis ini menunjukkan kalau—kalau Jasmine itu—umm—saudaraku,"

"Saudara _kita_," ralatku dengan suara pelan. Rose dan Scorpius langsung menoleh menatapku, kedua pasang alis mereka terangkat. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu, "_Jika_ apa yang perkamen katakan ini memang benar, itu berarti kau dan aku adalah saudara. Kakak-adik,"

Rose menunduk menatap perkamen itu lagi. Tiba-tiba ia melipat perkamen itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam jubah, lalu ia bangkit dari kursinya. "Aku akan bertanya pada Mum," ujarnya singkat.

"Rose!" panggilku dan Scorpius, tapi terlambat. Rose sudah ber-Dissapprate.

Aku mengayunkan tongkatku untuk membereskan barang-barang kembali ke dalam kotak. Dibantu oleh Scorpius yang jelas-jelas sudah terlihat panik karena Rose pergi begitu saja. "Kau bisa langsung pergi menyusulnya kalau kau mau," kataku.

Scorpius menggeleng, "Aku—aku tidak tau kemana aku harus mencari Rose. _Hell_! Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang!" keluhnya.

Aku memutar mata, "Hey Scorp_, aku_ baru saja menemukan bahwa ayahku memiliki _affair_ dengan ibu baptis kakakku, kenapa malah _kau_ yang tidak bisa berpikir jernih," aku berusaha bergurau walau sebenarnya aku sendiri merasa tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Kau lupa bagaimana Rose jika ia sedang marah Al? Dia bisa bertindak sangat bodoh!"

Gerakan tanganku berhenti. Scorpius benar, Rose tidak akan berpikir panjang saat ia sedang dalam keadaan terdesak atau tertekan. Sebuah refleks yang menurut Scorpius seharusnya Rose gunakan dengan menjadi Auror bukannya Healer. "Kita harus segera menemukannya," aku mempercepat gerakan tongkatku dan dalam sekejap semuanya sudah rapi. Aku kembali memasukkan kotak itu ke dalam tas.

"Kemana? Kemana kita bisa menemukannya?"

"Aku tidak tau. Kita cari dia ke The Burrow dulu,"

"Apa? kau tau kan mereka _membenciku_?"

"Aku tau! Jadi kau ikut aku atau menunggu di sini?" desakku. Scorpius terlihat sedang terlibat dalam perang batin, hingga akhirnya ia menghela nafas panjang dan mengangguk. Aku meraih tangannya dan kami berdua segera ber-Apparate berdampingan ke The Burrow.

* * *

><p>Tapi Rose tidak ada di The Burrow atau pun di flat yang ia sewa bersama Bibi Hermione di sekitar pusat kota London Muggle, Bibi Hermione sendiri tidak ada di sana. Satu-satunya tempat yang tersisa di pikiranku adalah Hogwarts. Tempat Bibi Hermione mengajar Mantra menggantikan Professor Flitwick yang baru saja pensiun dua tahun yang lalu.<p>

Aku dan Scorpius ber-Apparate di Hogsmaede yang terlihat agak lengang. Kami mencari-cari Rose dari Three Broomstick sampai Hog's Head tapi tidak menemukan Rose. Berarti tempat yang belum kami cari adalah—

"Apa mungkin Rose ada di Hogwarts?" tanya Scorpius tidak yakin.

Aku menggeleng pelan, "Ini masih libur musim panas jadi aku tidak tau. Tapi kita harus coba,"

Scorpius dan aku baru saja berniat masuk ke Hogwarts ketika aku melihat Rose berlari keluar dari Honeydukes. Aku langsung menarik lengan Scorpius, mengajaknya berlari menyusul Rose yang terus berlari ke arah Shrieking Shack.

"Rose!" teriakku lantang.

"Rose tunggu!" Scorpius ikut berteriak.

Rose berhenti berlari dan berdiri tidak bergerak di tempatnya. Aku berhenti beberapa langkah di belakang Rose sementara Scorpius terus maju dan merangkul Rose dengan lembut. Biasanya aku akan mengejek mereka berdua jika mereka melakukan adegan seperti ini di depanku. Tapi saat ini aku tidak berpikir untuk melakukan hal seperti itu. bukan saatnya.

Rose mengatakan sesuatu, aku mengambil satu langkah agar bisa mendengarnya lebih jelas. "Mum tidak menyangkal..." ujar Rose di sela isak tangisnya. Aku mengambil satu langkah lagi dan suaranya terdengar semakin jelas. "Mum malah minta maaf..."

Saat jarak antara aku dan Rose hanya terpisah dua langkah, ia menoleh. Wajahnya merah dan basah karena airmata, ia menatapku dalam-dalam. Ia tersenyum sendu, "Itu benar Al. Apa yang perkamen itu katakan,"

Aku menahan nafas, sementara Rose mengambil langkah mendekatiku dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk memelukku. Rose memelukku erat sementara kedua tanganku hanya terkulai lemas di kedua sisi tubuhku. Rose berbisik di telingaku,

"Aku adalah putri dari Harry Potter,"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You for reading *big smile* <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: i own nothing but the plot**

**a/n : terima kasih banyak untuk semua review dari kalian. terima kasih juga pada kalian yang sudah mampir kesini dan membaca fic-ku ini *smile***

* * *

><p><strong>Find The Truth<strong>

**by nessh**

* * *

><p><strong>And The Story Begins <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV <strong>

Aku selalu senang berada di Hogwarts. Suasana kastil yang megah ini mengingatkanku pada masa-masa bahagia sekaligus mendebarkan dan penuh petualangan yang kualami bersama Harry dan Ron lebih dari dua dekade yang lalu. Sekarang, aku berada di sini sebagai salah satu Professor. Dua tahun lalu Minerva memintaku untuk menggantikan Professor Flitwick yang akan mengambil pensiun. Tentu saja aku menerima tawaran Minerva karena menjadi pengajar, bisa dibilang adalah salah satu keinginanku sejak lama.

Dan di sinilah aku sekarang. Mengerjakan rancangan kerjaku untuk semester baru yang akan dimulai pada satu september mendatang di ruanganku di salah satu bagian menara di Hogwarts. Sebenarnya aku bisa mengerjakan pekerjaanku ini di rumah, tapi aku melupakan beberapa bukuku di sini jadi mau tidak mau aku tetap harus datang ke Hogwarts.

Jariku menyusuri deretan buku-buku yang berjajar rapi sesuai abjad di salah satu rak dan mengambil sebuah buku tua. _Mantra Tingkat Menengah Untuk Pelajar_. Baru saja aku beranjak ke mejaku, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka lebar-lebar. Dengan refleks pasca perang, aku langsung meraih tongkatku yang selalu kusimpan di balik jubahku.

Gesturku langsung berubah ketika aku melihat sosok di mulut pintu. Tidak mungkin aku salah mengenali rambut cokelat itu, mata itu dan wajah itu, putriku sendiri.

"Aku Rose Hermione Weasley, lahir 21 Juni 2006. Patronusku adalah unicorn dan sekarang aku berpacaran dengan Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy," jelas Rose. Aku selalu mengajarkan padanya agar waspada setiap saat, seperti yang dulu Alastor Moody ajarkan padaku.

"Rose? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" tanyaku sambil menyimpan tongkat sihirku di balik jubah. Lalu aku menyadari ekspresi Rose yang tidak biasa. Antara marah, bingung dan penasaran yang bergabung menjadi satu.

"Honeydukes," jawab Rose singkat. Ah ya tentu. Honeydukes. Harry mewariskan Peta Perampok kepada Albus saat dia kelas empat, tentu Albus akan membaginya bersama Rose dan Scorpius.

Rose merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah perkamen. Ia menyimpan—membanting lebih tepatnya—perkamen itu di atas meja kerjaku sambil melirikku tajam.

Jantungku langsung berdegup kencang ketika melihat ukiran perak yang ada di bagian atas perkamen itu. Aku melirik Rose ragu, matanya menatapku dalam-dalam. Nafasku tertahan, aku menyadari, Rose sudah mengetahui semuanya.

Rose menyayat ujung jarinya dan meneteskan darahnya ke atas perkamen itu. Dalam beberapa saat, berbagai tulisan muncul di atas perkamen.

"Seharusnya darahku tidak menimbulkan efek ini," ujar Rose pelan namun tajam. Nada yang sama pernah kudengar dari Harry saat dia baru mengetahui bahwa Sirius Black adalah ayah baptisnya saat kami kelas tiga. "Seharusnya perkamen keluarga Potter ini tidak bereaksi untukku. Aku _bukan_ Potter. Tapi perkamen ini malah bereaksi! Untukku! Ada yang perlu kau katakan Mum? Sesuatu yang _seharusnya_ aku tau?"

Aku mendesah pelan, "Tanpa aku berkata apa pun kau sudah tau artinya kan. Kau sudah tau siapa dirimu sebenarnya," aku terkejut mendengar diriku sendiri bisa berkata setenang dan sedatar itu.

Rose menggebrak meja keras-keras, "Aku ingin dengar itu langsung darimu Mum! Aku ingin mendengar kebenaran darimu!" teriak Rose.

"Apa yang ingin kau dengar?" tanyaku, masih dengan nada datar dan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Jantungku berdebar semakin kencang melihat sorot matanya yang menggelap dan menusukku dalam.

"Siapa aku sebenarnya Mum?" tanya Rose.

Rose benar-benar mengingatkanku akan Harry. Aku menatap Rose lama sembari berpikir, mungkinkah ini saat yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan semuanya? Mengungkapkan sebuah rahasia yang sudah aku dan Harry jaga selama lebih dari duapuluh tahun? Semua pertanyaan itu bermuara pada, _aku berharap Harry ada di sini bersamaku_. Ya, jika Harry ada di sini, setidaknya aku tidak perlu menghadapi Rose yang marah sendirian.

Aku berpikir untuk menundanya, tapi melihat tatapan menusuk Rose, aku tau aku tidak bisa menghindar. Tidak akan bisa. "Kau, Rose, adalah putriku—" aku menarik nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan, "—dan juga putri dari Harry Potter,"

Rose terlihat sangat shock. Matanya membulat lebar, mulutnya menganga. "Mum—kau—kau—Dad—" Rose menelan ludah, ia tidak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat untuk mengekspresikan pertanyaannya.

"Aku menyembunyikan ini dari Ron? Ya, tentu. Dari Ron dan dari semua orang,"

"Tapi—tapi—"

"Antara aku dan Harry, semua terjadi sebelum aku menikah dengan ayahmu dan setelah ayahmu meninggal, Rose,"

"Tapi aku—aku lahir—hanya—hanya beberapa bulan—setelah—setelah—kau dan Dad—"

"Aku tidak pernah mencintai ayahmu lebih dari sahabat Rose. Kau harus tau itu," bayangan masa lalu langsung menari-nari di benakku. Sebuah malam dimana hidupku berubah total.

"Jika kau tidak mencintainya kenapa kau menikahinya?" tanya Rose lagi, kali ini dengan suara yang sudah lebih stabil dan tenang.

Aku menghela nafas panjang, "Ada beberapa hal di dunia ini yang sebaiknya tidak kau ketahui. Lagipula kau tidak akan mengerti Rose,"

"Kalau begitu buat aku mengerti Mum! Buat aku mengerti! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi! aku _pasti_ bisa mengerti!"

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku hanya—aku tidak bisa,"

Rose menatapku dalam-dalam, "Aku tidak percaya kau tega membohongiku dan Dad selama bertahun-tahun Mum,"

"Aku melakukan ini bukan untuk kepentinganku semata, Rose. Kau tidak akan mengerti—"

"KATAKAN PADAKU! APA YANG TIDAK AKAN AKU MENGERTI?" jerit Rose.

Kemarahan dan kekecewaan yang tergambar jelas di wajah Rose membuatku berpaling. Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya seperti itu. Memang, aku sudah mengecewakannya dengan menyimpan hal penting seperti ini darinya. Tapi, tetap—

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau menceritakan apapun padaku!"

Aku mendengar Rose mengambil perkamen itu dan keluar dari kantorku sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, seperti yang selalu dia lakukan ketika dia marah. Lalu ia membanting pintu keras-keras, membuatku tubuhku bergetar karena kaget.

Kantorku pun kembali sunyi. Aku masih menatap kosong ke luar jendela, ke langit luas.

Aku menghela nafas berat sebelum kembali bergerak ke meja kerjaku. Aku kembali merogoh jubahku dan mengeluarkan tongkatku. "Expecto Patronum,"

Seeokor berang-berang perak meluncur keluar dari ujung tongkatku dan berlari ke sekeliling ruangan sebelum akhirnya berhenti dan menggeliat manja di kakiku. "Harry, dia tau. Rose tau. Dan aku yakin, salah satu anakmu tau," aku kembali menghela nafas dan memijiti dahiku, "Aku rasa itu Al. Al tau,"

Berang-berang perak itu terbang keluar jendela untuk menyampaikan pesan dari sang pemilik patronus kepada Harry Potter.

Masih terbayang jelas di benakku. Tatapan tajam dari Rose yang benar-benar menusuk dan menyayat hatiku dalam. Akhirnya, tanpa bisa kutahan lagi, aku mengubur wajahku di antara kedua tanganku dan menangis.

.

Entah berapa lama aku terdiam di posisi itu dalam kondisi menangis. Karena hal berikutnya yang kuingat adalah suara ketukan yang berasal dari jendela. Aku segera mengusap wajahku yang basah karena airmata dan bangkit menghampiri jendela.

Ternyata Prongs, burung hantu berbulu cokelat lembut milik Harry. Aku membuka jendela, membiarkan Prongs hinggap di mulut jendela dan mengulurkan kakinya padaku. Aku mengambil surat yang terikat di kakinya itu. Prongs mematuk jariku sekali sebelum terbang kembali ke langit luas.

_Hermione,_

_Aku langsung menghubungi Albus ketika aku mendengar pesanmu dan k__au benar. Al dan Rose sudah tau tentang kita dan segalanya. Al meminta penjelasan dariku, begitu pula dengan Rose. Aku berjanji pada mereka bahwa _kita_ akan menjelaskan semuanya dari awal sampai akhir._

_Sekarang kami semua ada di Godric's Hollow, Al membawa Rose dan Scorpius kemari. __Datanglah kemari Hermione, kita harus segera meluruskan semua ini. Datanglah kemari, aku membutuhkanmu._

_Love,_

_Harry._

Ternyata benar dugaanku. Al mengetahui semuanya, jika Rose dan Albus tau, maka Scorpius juga pasti tau. Dan dalam surat ini Harry menegaskan bahwa kami akan menjelaskan segalanya pada mereka. _Kami._ Berarti _aku_ termasuk di dalamnya.

Setelah menghadapi reaksi keras dari Rose tadi, aku tidak yakin aku bisa menghadapinya lagi. apalagi dengan Al dan Scorpius berada di sisinya. Tapi aku juga tau, kalau aku harus menghadapinya. Bersama Harry.

.

Aku ber-Apparate di halaman rumah Harry di Godric's Hollow. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja langsung ber-Apparate ke dalam rumah seperti yang biasa aku lakukan, tapi kali ini, aku tidak ingin melakukannya. Aku ingin mengulur waktu.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan Harry Potter berdiri di baliknya. Harry tersenyum padaku, "Hermione,"

Dua puluh tahun berlalu sejak hubungan kami berakhir, tapi darahku masih berdesir setiap kali mendengarnya menyebut namaku. "Apa—apa mereka—"

Harry mengangguk, "Mereka ada di dapur. Al dan Scorpius masih berusaha menenangkan Rose,"

Aku menghela nafas dan mengusap wajahku dengan kedua tanganku, "Aku tidak percaya akhirnya hari ini datang juga,"

Harry meringsek maju, mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan merengkuhku erat. "Hey, kita hadapi ini bersama, seperti yang kita lakukan sejak dulu," bisik Harry lalu mengecup puncak kepalaku. "Lagipula, menghadapi remaja berumur delapanbelas tahun yang marah tentu tidak sesulit menghadapi Voldemort yang berkekuatan penuh," guraunya.

Aku mendengus lalu memukul bahunya pelan, "Dasar sok,"

Harry terkekeh, ia mencium dahiku sebelum menggenggam tanganku erat. "Kita hadapi mereka," kata Harry sebelum menarikku lembut ke dalam rumah.

Aku membiarkan Harry membawaku ke dapur. Setiap langkah yang kuambil terasa sangat berat dan sepertinya jarak antara pintu depan dengan dapur bertambah jauh.

Akhirnya, aku melihat Rose duduk memunggungiku dengan Al dan Scorpius duduk di kanan-kirinya. Mereka tidak berbicara sepatah katapun, sampai akhirnya aku dan Harry duduk di seberang mereka.

Tatapan mata Rose terkunci pada tanganku dan Harry yang bertaut erat, begitu pula dengan Al, Scorpius hanya memandang Rose dan Al dengan khawatir. Aku menepis tangan Harry dengan lembut lalu menyimpannya di atas pangkuanku.

"Kami akan menceritakan segalanya, tapi pertama, aku ingin tau bagaimana kalian mengetahui tentang ini," aku mendengar Harry mulai berbicara setelah beberapa saat kami berlima diam dalam keheningan.

Al melirik Rose dan Scorpius, keduanya mengangguk. Al mendongak menatap Harry dan aku sebelum membuka mulutnya dan mulai berbicara, "Seperti yang Dad tau, pagi ini aku pergi ke Gringgots untuk melakukan penarikan dan aku menemukan kotak ini tersembunyi di bawah tumpukkan emas—" Al mengeluarkan kotak tua itu dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Harry terkesiap melihat kotak itu, begitu pula aku. Itu adalah kotak berisi barang-barang Lily dan James Potter yang Remus temukan saat rumah mereka hancur karena serangan Voldemort pada malam Halloween 1981.

"Aku membawanya keluar. Lalu aku bertemu Rose dan Scorpius, karena kebetulan kami bertiga sedang libur akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk mengobrol di Leaky Cauldron. Aku menunjukkan kotak ini pada mereka dan kami memutuskan untuk melihat apa isinya. Kami menemukan perkamen itu," jelas Al panjang lebar, lalu ia menyikut Rose pelan.

Rose merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan secarik perkamen yang terlihat kusut. Sepertinya Rose menjejalkannya begitu saja saat dia berlari keluar dari kantorku. Rose menyimpan perkamen itu di atas meja dan menyodorkannya pada Harry.

Harry menatap perkamen itu tanpa ekspresi, ia melipatnya dan menaruhnya di atas meja di bawah telapak tangannya. "Aku kira kalian bertiga sudah melihat isi perkamen ini bukan?" tanya Harry.

Ketiga anak remaja—menjelang dewasa—itu mengangguk.

Harry mengangguk pelan, "Itu benar. Apapun yang perkamen tunjukkan pada kalian, semuanya benar," lalu Harry menoleh pada Rose, "Kau adalah putriku, Rose,"

"Kenapa?"

Semua menoleh pada Al yang kini menunduk menatap kepalan tangannya di atas meja. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini pada Mum, Dad? Apa kau tidak mencintai Mum lagi?" tanya Al pelan namun jelas.

Harry menatapku bingung. Aku tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk.

Harry menghela nafas, ia kembali menatap Al. Aku menyayangi ibumu Al. Tapi sebenarnya—" Harry melirikku sekali lagi sebelum melanjutkan, "—aku tidak pernah mencintainya,"

"Lalu kenapa kau menikahi Mum jika kau tidak pernah mencintainya?" kepalan tangan Al terlihat semakin keras.

"Itu—panjang ceritanya,"

"Kita punya waktu seharian Dad! Ceritakan padaku segalanya!" seru Al. Rose tidak percaya, Al yang begitu tenang bisa mengeluarkan suara sekeras itu, belum lagi ekspresi wajahnya. "_Please_ Dad, jangan sembunyikan apapun dariku lagi,"

Rose mengangguk setuju, "Kami perlu tau tentang segalanya Mum, Paman Harry,"

Aku dan Harry kembali bertatapan. Tangan Harry kembali meraih tanganku yang berada di atas pahaku dan menggenggamnya erat. "Hanya jika kalian berjanji, kalian tidak akan menceritakan ini pada siapapun? Tidak pada James, Lily atau keluarga Weasley atau Teddy—"

"Siapapun," potongku cepat.

Harry mengangguk, "Ya, siapapun,"

"Tentu aku tidak akan memberi tau siapapun. James dan Keluarga Weasley sudah tidak peduli padaku sejak aku masuk Slytherin," ujar Al, aku bisa mendengar nada sarkasmenya dengan jelas. Terlihat sekali kalau Al sudah tidak peduli pada keluarga Weasley.

"Aku berjanji, aku tidak akan memberi tau siapapun," kata Rose singkat.

"Aku juga," sambung Scorpius.

Harry mengangguk, "Baiklah kalau begitu," Harry meremas tanganku lebih erat. Aku meliriknya, ia mengangguk sekali. Aku menarik nafas panjang sebelum mulai berbicara.

"Semuanya dimulai tepat setelah perang usai. Kami, orang-orang yang selamat dari perang, langsung bekerja untuk mengumpulkan seluruh teman kami yang tewas dan segera mencari cara untuk menghubungi keluarga mereka. Dua hari kemudian, kami menguburkan seluruh teman kami di sebuah tempat yang kementrian siapkan untuk menghormati mereka..."

.

1997

_Aku menaiki tangga pualam menuju asrama anak laki-laki, lalu mengetuk salah satu pintu kamar. Tidak terdengar jawaban. Aku mengetuknya lagi tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam._

_Hanya satu ranjang yang ditempati. Aku mendekati ranjang itu dan melihat sahabatku sejak kelas satu, Harry Potter, terlelap. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah berbulan-bulan tinggal bersama Harry di tenda, aku melihatnya tidur lelap lebih dari tiga jam dan tanpa keringat dingin menetes dari dahinya. Harry terlihat begitu lelah. Tanpa sadar aku mengulurkan tanganku dan menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi matanya._

_Harry menggeliat, aku langsung melompat mundur. Perlahan Harry membuka mata, mata hijau cemerlang itu mengintip dari balik kelopak matanya. Tangan Harry menggapai-gapai ke meja kecil di samping kasurnya. Aku langsung tersadar dan menyerahkan kacamatanya._

"_Terima kasih Hermione," gumam Harry dengan suara serak. Ia pun memakai kacamatanya dan terduduk di atas ranjang._

"_Bagaimana kau tau itu aku?" tanyaku heran, karena aku yakin aku belum mengucapkan sepatah katapun sejak aku melangkahkan kaki ke dalam kamar Harry. Dan aku tau, rabun mata Harry cukup parah sehingga tidak mungkin dia bisa mengenali wajahku apalagi dalam keadaan baru bangun tidur seperti ini dan di kamar ini masih terlihat gelap karena seluruh jendelanya masih tertutup gorden._

_Harry tersenyum, "Entahlah, mungkin karena selama beberapa bulan belakangan ini kau adalah sosok pertama yang kulihat setiap kali aku bangun,"_

_Entah kenapa aku merasa aneh saat mendengar Harry mengatakan itu. Senang? Sangat! Tapi—tidak. _

_Tidak! Hermione Jane Granger! Dia sahabatmu! Dan apa kau lupa kalau kau baru saja mencium Ron kemarin?_

"_Mana yang lain?" tanya Harry, menyadari bahwa tidak ada orang lain selain aku dan dirinya di dalam kamar._

"_Ron dan Ginny ada di Aula Besar, bersama keluarganya. Masih berkabung atas kepergian Fred," suaraku terdengar agak bergetar mengingat, bukan hanya Fred, tapi teman-teman kami yang lain yang ikut tewas. Termasuk Lavender Brown, yang sempat aku selamatkan dari Fenrir Greyback, ternyata ikut tewas karena luka yang dideritanya terlalu berat. Dan Colin Creevey, fans terbesar Harry, satu dari sedikit orang yang masih percaya pada Harry saat Turnamen Triwizard. Dan—_

"_Hermione," suara Harry membangunkanku dari lamunan. _

_Aku menoleh pada Harry yang menatapku khawatir. Lalu aku merasakan jari Harry mengusap pipiku yang ternyata basah karena airmata dengan lembut. Ia tersenyum kecil, "Mulai sekarang, kita akan baik-baik saja. Aku berjanji," bisiknya._

_Tapi janji Harry itu malah membuat airmataku mengalir semakin deras. Harry mendekatiku dan memelukku erat. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di dadanya, Harry hanya diam sambil mengelus-elus punggungku dengan lembut._

_Aku tau Harry juga merasa kehilangan. Dia kehilangan banyak orang bahkan sejak dia lahir. Orantuanya, Sirius, Dumbledore dan sekarang Remus juga Tonks. Tapi Harry selalu menyembunyikan dirinya, dia selalu merasa kalau dirinya harus kuat, dia tidak pernah membiarkankan siapapun termasuk aku melihatnya menangis. Selalu bersikap seperti pahlawan. Tapi aku tau sebenarnya dia ingin menangis sepertiku. _

_Aku tidak dipanggil Nona Sok-Tau tanpa alasan._

* * *

><p><strong>another author note: sekali lagi terima kasih banyak karena sudah membaca ffn-ku.<strong>

**berhubung besok kita udah memasuki bulan ramadhan, aku mau ngucapin nih, _selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi kalian semua yang menjalankannya. maaf kalau aku selama ini aku ada yang salah._ met puasa yaa semuanya, semoga kita bisa menjalankan ibadah puasa dengan hati yang bersih xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**a/n : terima kasih buat semua review-nya, juga terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah sekedar mampir atau membaca. *smile***

* * *

><p><strong>Become Godparents<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Semua orang yang tewas dalam perang dikuburkan di tempat yang sama. Sebuah tanah yang di berikan kementrian untuk menghormati orang-orang yang telah mengorbankan nyawa mereka demi kedamaian dunia.<em>

_Aku melihat keluarga Weasley masih mengelilingi makam Fred, tidak jauh dari mereka terdapat keluarga dari Colin Creevey, lalu keluarga dari Lavender Brown. Dan Harry, yang berada di antara makam Remus dan Tonks bersama Andromeda Tonks—ibu Tonks—dan Teddy Lupin yang berada di pelukan neneknya. Teddy bernasib seperti Harry, kehilangan orangtua di saat mereka belum bisa mengingat apapun dan oleh orang yang sama._

_Aku menyentuh bahu Harry pelan. Ia menoleh dan memberiku senyum kecil lalu kembali menatap makam Remus dan Tonks tanpa ekspresi. Aku menyihir seikat bunga mawar, lalu meletakannya di makam Remus dan Tonks. Harry menatapku dan tersenyum penuh terima kasih, aku balas tersenyum padanya lalu memeluk pinggang Harry sementara Harry mengalungkan lengannya di bahuku._

_Andromeda menoleh dan tersenyum melihat kami. "Remus dan Dora sering menceritakan padaku tentang kalian berdua. Aku sering mendengar Remus berkata bahwa kalian mengingatkannya pada James dan Lily," kata Andromeda pelan._

_Aku menaikkan kedua alisku heran. Andromeda hanya tersenyum kecil, "Setelah beberapa lama aku memperhatikan kalian, aku mengerti kenapa Remus dan Dora memilih kalian menjadi orangtua baptis Teddy,"_

"_Maksudmu, memilih Harry menjadi ayah baptis Teddy?"_

_Andromeda menggeleng, "Dora memilihmu dan Remus memilih Harry, jadi itu menjadikan kalian berdua orangtua baptis Teddy-ku," kata Andromeda pelan. "Ada di surat yang ditinggalkan oleh mereka,"_

_Aku melirik Harry penuh tanya, Harry sendiri memandangku tidak mengerti._

"_Aku akan menunjukkannya pada kalian kalau kalian mau menghabiskan waktu bersamaku dan Teddy selama beberapa hari. Aku ingin Teddy mengenal kalian," kata Andromeda._

_Harry terlihat bingung dan gelisah, "Aku—kita—kami sebenarnya berencana tinggal di The Burrow setelah ini, bersama keluarga Weasley—"_

_Aku menepuk bahu Harry, "Aku tau kau ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Teddy. Keluarga Weasley pasti mengerti Harry," potongku._

"_Tapi—tapi aku—"_

"_Tidak ada tapi Harry. Kau akan menghabiskan waktu dengan Teddy,"_

"_Bagaimana denganmu Hermione? Tonks memilihmu untuk menjadi penggantinya," Harry melipat kedua tangannya di dada._

_Aku memutar mata, "Jadi maksudmu, kau ingin aku ikut denganmu?"_

_Harry mengangkat kedua alisnya, tersenyum kecil._

_Aku menghela nafas, "Baiklah,"_

"_Harry! Hermione!"_

_Kami berdua menoleh dan mendapati Ron berjalan mendekati kami. Aku langsung melepas Harry begitu ia mendekat. "Mum bilang kita akan pulang ke The Burrow sekarang," ujar Ron._

"_Err—Dengar, Ron. Aku dan Hermione memutuskan untuk menghabiskan beberapa hari bersama Mrs Tonks dan Teddy," jelas Harry dengan hati-hati mengingat betapa temperamennya Ron._

"_Hanya beberapa hari. Kami ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama anak baptis kami," tambahku._

_Dahi Ron berkerut, "Maksud kalian Teddy? Kukira Harry-lah ayah baptis Teddy?" tanyanya bingung._

_Aku menggigit bibir, "Ternyata Remus memilih Harry dan Tonks memilihku, jadi—orangtua baptis Teddy adalah kami berdua,"_

_Kedua alis Ron terangkat, jelas terlihat terkejut dengan fakta yang baru saja kupaparkan. Aku sudah mengira Ron akan marah dan tidak menyetujui rencanaku ini. Tapi ternyata tanpa disangka-sangka ia menghela nafas pelan lalu mengangguk. "Kalian bicara sendiri pada Mum, aku—aku tidak sedang ingin menghadapinya," ujar Ron pelan._

_Aku dan Harry berpandangan, jelas-jelas terkejut melihat sikap Ron yang tidak terduga ini. Ron pun berbalik dan meninggalkan kami yang masih terbengong-bengong._

_Kami pun berpamitan pada Andromeda dan segera menyusul keluarga Weasley untuk berpamitan juga menyampaikan kalau kami akan menghabiskan waktu beberapa hari di rumah Andromeda. _

_Awalnya Molly bersikeras meminta kami diam di The Burrow saja, tapi setelah kami meyakinkannya akan tetap berkunjung ke The Burrow sesekali ditambah bujukan dari Arthur akhirnya Molly membiarkan kami pergi. Aku sempat merasakan Ron dan Ginny memandangi kami dengan tatapan yang—well, kau tau mereka. Syukurlah aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan mereka selama beberapa hari ke depan._

_._

_Malam pertama di rumah keluarga Tonks dan aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku hanya menatap langit-langit di kamar yang kutempati selama berjam-jam, memikirkan surat Tonks yang kubaca tadi siang. Benar kata Andromeda, Tonks memilihku menjadi penggantinya, karena menurut Tonks aku pasti akan bisa melakukannya. Dan menurut Tonks lagi (dan kuyakin Remus juga berpikir seperti ini) aku dan Harry akan menjadi satu tim yang hebat, seperti Lily dan James Potter._

_Mendadak aku merasa haus. Aku turun dari ranjang dan memutuskan untuk pergi keluar untuk mengambil segelas air._

_Saat melewati kamar Teddy, aku mendengar suara seseorang. Seorang pria tepatnya. Aku menggenggam tongkatku lebih erat lalu mengintip dari celah pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Aku langsung menurunkan tongkatku ketika aku mengenali pemilik suara itu._

"_Harry?" bisikku._

_Harry menoleh dan tersenyum padaku, "Tidak bisa tidur?"_

_Aku mengangguk, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" aku mendekati Harry dan berdiri di sisi Harry._

_Harry menoleh dan menatap Teddy yang terlelap di dalam boksnya. Terlihat begitu nyaman dan damai, tidak menyadari bahwa ia baru saja kehilangan kedua orangtuanya. Kenyataan itu membuatku merasa sedih._

"_Dia sangat mirip dengan Tonks," gumam Harry._

"_Tapi bentuk wajahnya mirip dengan Remus," tambahku. Harry mengangguk setuju, ia tersenyum._

_Entah berapa lama kami terdiam di sana, hanya terdiam sambil memandangi Teddy. Aku bersandar di bahu Harry, Harry juga menyandarkan kepalanya padaku sementara tangannya mengalungi bahuku dan tanganku memeluk pinggangnya._

_Lalu tiba-tiba Teddy terbangun dan menangis. Harry terlonjak, tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Aku memutar mata sambil bergumam, "Dasar cowok," lalu meraih Teddy._

"_Popoknya tidak perlu diganti, seperti dia lapar," ujarku lebih kepada diriku sendiri. aku menoleh pada Harry, "Tolong kau gendong dia dulu, aku akan membuatkannya susu,"_

_Harry melotot, "Aku tidak tau bagaimana caranya menggendong bayi!" ujarnya panik._

_Lagi-lagi aku memutar mata lalu menarik Harry dan menyuruhnya duduk di kursi. Harry menurut, lalu aku menyerahkan Teddy yang masih menangis padanya. "Tekuk tanganmu seperti ini, sangga tubuhnya seperti ini," aku memberinya instruksi sambil memposisikan Teddy agar nyaman dalam pelukan Harry. Harry mengikuti instruksiku sambil sesekali melirikku cemas._

"_Sekarang tunggu," kataku lalu berjalan keluar. Aku sempat mendengar Harry berseru, "Jangan terlalu lama!"_

_Kurang lebih lima menit aku berada di dapur, aku segera kembali ke kamar Teddy sambil membawa botol susu. Pintu kamar Andromeda terbuka, ia tersenyum melihatku. "Teddy terbangun ya?" tanyanya._

_Aku mengangguk, "Jangan khawatir Mrs Tonks, Harry bersamanya di kamar dan aku baru saja membuatkan sebotol susu untuknya. Jadi sebaiknya kau kembali beristirahat,"_

"_Aku jadi merepotkanmu," kata Mrs Tonks._

_Aku menggeleng, "Sama sekali tidak. Lagipula aku dan Harry senang bisa merawat Teddy seperti ini," aku mengakui, aku sedikit menikmati hal-hal seperti ini. Sepertinya aku menginginkan sebuah keluarga, seperti Harry._

_Andromeda tersenyum padaku, "Kalian berdua akan menjadi orangtua yang baik. Aku yakin itu," Andromeda pun kembali menutup pintu. Meninggalkanku yang masih terpaku dengan kata-katanya barusan._

_Aku menggeleng pelan lalu kembali melangkahkan kakiku dan berhenti di depan kamar Teddy. Suara tangisan Teddy sudah tidak terdengar lagi, kini yang terdengar adalah suara Harry. Aku kembali mengintip dari celah pintu yang terbuka, memperhatikan Harry yang sedang bercerita kepada Teddy dengan suara yang begitu lembut. Suara yang mengingatkanku pada Dad._

"_..Mereka sangat luar biasa kau tau? Ayahmu sangat pintar. Dan ibumu, dia adalah Auror yang sangat luar biasa. Aku masih ingat saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, ibumu berkata 'Jangan panggil aku Nymphadora!'. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia benci nama itu, padahal menurutku itu nama yang bagus..."_

_Aku tersenyum simpul._

"_...Mereka berdua meninggal dalam perang. Tentu kau tidak mengerti itu sekarang, tapi suatu saat nanti kau akan mengerti. Untuk sekarang katakan saja, mereka pergi ke sebuah tempat dimana mereka bisa hidup bahagia dan aku yakin, sekarang mereka sedang mengawasi kita dari atas sana. Karena itu Teddy, kau harus menjadi anak yang baik dan membuat mereka bangga. Dan aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menjagamu walau sebenarnya aku tidak tau apa-apa soal anak-anak. Syukurlah aku tidak sendirian. Ada nenekmu, dia orang yang baik sebaik kedua orangtuamu dan ada sahabatku Hermione Granger, gadis cantik berambut cokelat yang tadi kau lihat..."_

_Tunggu. Dia bilang aku cantik? apa dia gila?_

"_...Dia gadis yang sangat luar biasa kau tau? Penyihir terpintar yang pernah kutemui! Dan jika bukan karena Hermione aku mungkin sudah akan tewas sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Dia sangat baik, sangat lembut, senyumnya selalu mencerahkan duniaku, dia selalu membantuku dan mendukungku juga satu dari sedikit orang yang tetap percaya padaku di saat tidak ada seorang pun percaya padaku. Dia—adalah alasan kenapa aku bisa bernafas sampai saat ini..."_

_Nafasku tertahan, sebesar itukah artiku bagi Harry? Maksudku, Harry juga berarti sangat banyak bagiku. Dialah yang menyelamatkanku dari Troll saat kami kelas satu, dia satu-satunya orang yang tidak pernah menyebutku Nona Sok-Tau dan orang yang selalu berada di sana untuk membelaku dari Malfoy atau Parkinson atau siapapun._

"_...dan aku hampir membuatnya tewas saat kami kelas lima. Aku masih ingat betapa paniknya aku saat Hermione tidak juga membuka matanya, aku bersumpah akan membunuh siapapun yang membuat Hermione seperti itu. Dan aku merasa amat sangat lega saat Hermione kembali bernafas dan membuka matanya. Itu sangat membahagiakan. Oh, sahabatku selain Hermione adalah Ron Weasley dan sekarang aku berkencan dengan adiknya, Ginny. Yeah, Ron tidak begitu suka, tapi sepertinya dia dan keluarga Weasley yang lain tidak begitu keberatan dengan itu. Ah dan hati-hati pada pelukan Mrs Weasley. Lalu ada Neville Longbottom, dia sangat pintar dalam Herbologi dan Luna Lovegood. Well, jangan pernah bertanya padanya tentang Nargle atau apapun yang kau dengar darinya. Percayalah, kau tidak akan pernah mengerti hewan ajaib apa yang dia maksud. Tapi mereka semua orang-orang yang baik, kau akan menyukai mereka. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Hermione lama sekali?"_

_Aku segera tersadar dan mendorong pintu terbuka lebar. "Maaf, aku harus—aku harus mencari dimana Mrs Tonks menyimpan botol Teddy," aku berbohong._

_Harry tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa. aku jadi bisa mengobrol dengan Teddy," Harry menoleh pada Teddy, "Walau aku tidak tau apa dia mengerti atau tidak,"_

_Aku tertawa pelan. "Hey, dia mirip denganmu," ujarku saat aku sudah cukup dekat dengan Harry dan Teddy. Teddy sudah mengubah rambutnya menjadi hitam dan warna matanya menjadi hijau cemerlang seperti Harry._

"_Yeah, sudah beberapa lama dia mengubah rambut dan matanya," ujar Harry sambil bangkit dari kursi. Aku duduk menggantikan Harry, sementara Harry menyerahkan Teddy padaku. Teddy langsung meminum susunya. _

"_Sepertinya dia menyukaimu," kataku pada Harry yang hanya nyengir menanggapinya. _

_Teddy menatapku beberapa saat sebelum mengganti warna rambut dan bola matanya menjadi cokelat sepertiku. "Sepertinya Teddy juga menyukaimu," Harry terkekeh._

_Teddy menoleh pada Harry lalu kembali menoleh padaku. Ia pun kembali mengganti warna bola matanya menjadi hijau cemerlang. Sekarang Teddy Lupin memiliki rambut cokelat sepertiku dan mata hijau cemerlang Harry. Aku dan Harry terkesiap melihatnya._

"_Sekarang aku tau akan seperti apa wajah anak kita jika kita menikah," gumam Harry._

"_Dia akan terlihat mengagumkan dengan matamu dan kemampuan Quidditch-mu," tambahku._

"_Dengan otak dan rambut indahmu, aku yakin dia akan sempurna,"_

"_Mari berharap ayahmu tidak menurunkan sifat Marauder-nya,"_

_Kami tenggelam dalam bayangan yang sama hingga akhirnya mata kami bertemu dan spontan, wajah kami pun memerah. Sadar dengan apa yang baru kami bicarakan. Harry menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang aku yakin tidak gatal dengan kikuk._

"_Umm, aku akan mengambil segelas air," kata Harry cepat-cepat dan segera keluar meninggalkan kamar tanpa menunggu tanggapanku._

_Aku menghempaskan punggungku ke sandaran kursi, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kami bicarakan. Anakku dan Harry? Aku tidak pernah membayangkan diriku menikah dengan Harry. Tidak sampai hari ini. aku menoleh pada Teddy yang sudah kembali terlelap, warna rambutnya kembali menjadi biru terang._

_Jika aku menikah dengan Harry, apa anakku akan seperti Teddy tadi? Berambut cokelat sepertiku dan memiliki mata indah Harry, keberanian Harry, kesetiaan Harry, kemampuan Quidditch Harry plus otakku, dia akan sempurna._

_..._

_Apa yang baru saja kau pikirkan Hermione Jane Granger! Dia sahabatmu! Dia berkencan dengan Ginny Weasley! Si cantik Ginny Weasley!_

_Okay Hermione, lupakan. Kau hanya lelah. Lupakan. Lupakan..._

.

"Jadi apa kau kecewa ketika aku lahir?" tanya Rose.

Dahiku berkerut, "Aku bahagia ketika kau lahir. Kenapa aku harus kecewa?"

"Karena aku tidak memiliki mata Paman Harry atau—"

"Jangan konyol Rose," potong Harry. "Aku—kami bahagia ketika kau lahir," lalu Harry beralih memandang Al, "Aku selalu merasa bahagia ketika melihat anak-anakku lahir,"

"Tapi—"

"Aku menyayangimu Rose, aku menyayangimu tanpa alasan apapun," kataku lagi.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi setelah itu?" tanya Al.

"Aku dan Hermione, tinggal di rumah Andromeda untuk seminggu, ketika akhirnya Hermione memutuskan untuk mencari kedua orangtuanya. Kami bertanya pada Kingsley dan Minerva apa mereka bisa membantu kami mencari keberadaan orangtua Hermione. mereka menyanggupinya dan hanya dalam beberapa hari, mereka menemukannya," jelas Harry.

"Bagaimana dengan Dad?" tanya Rose, "Maksudku Ron, bagaimana dengannya?" tambahnya cepat-cepat.

"Dan Mum, apa dia juga ikut?" tanya Al.

Harry dan aku menggeleng, "Molly tidak mengijinkan Ron atau Ginny untuk pergi. Dia bahkan bertengkar hebat dengan Charlie karena Charlie harus kembali ke Rumania untuk bekerja. Bill dan Fleur pun dipaksanya tetap tinggal di The Burrow," kata Harry lagi.

"Jadi kami pergi, berdua saja ke Australia,"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: i own nothing but the plot**

**a/n: thank you for all of your reviews :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Find The Truth<strong>

**by neesh**

* * *

><p><strong>Road to Australia<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry POV<p>

_Hari demi hari berlalu dengan cepat dan akhirnya hari penting ini tiba. Hari ini adalah hari persidangan bagi keluarga Malfoy, Kingsley memintaku dan Hermione datang sebagai saksi._

_Aku menatap diriku sendiri di cermin, ingatan tentang Narcissa Malfoy di Hutan Terlarang, ucapan Dumbledore tentang Draco Malfoy, semuanya berputar di benakku. Aku berpikir, apa sebaiknya aku mengungkapkan semuanya di pengadilan nanti? Seandainya aku mengungkapkan semuanya, apa mungkin hukuman untuk Narcissa dan Draco akan dikurangi? Aku tidak peduli tentang Lucius, tapi aku tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa aku memang sedikit peduli pada Narcissa dan Draco._

"_Harry?"_

_Aku menoleh, melihat sahabatku sudah berdiri di balik pintu, tersenyum padaku. Dia selalu tersenyum padaku, tapi entah kenapa, kali ini aku merasa senyumnya berbeda. Atau reaksiku yang berubah?_

"_Kau sudah siap?" tanya Hermione._

_Aku mengangguk, "Andromeda dan Teddy tidak ikut?"_

_Hermione menggeleng, ia mendekatiku dan merapikan dasiku yang terlihat agak miring. "Tidak, Andromeda merasa ia tidak perlu datang. Sepertinya dia memang tidak ingin datang," Hermione tersenyum puas melihat dasiku yang kini terlihat rapi._

"_Kau sudah tau apa yang mau kau katakan di depan pengadilan nanti?"_

"_Tentu. Kurasa. Bagaimana denganmu?"_

_Aku menimbang-nimbang, aku tidak pernah menceritakan tentang kejadian di Hutan Terlarang pada siapapun termasuk Hermione. mungkin sebaiknya Hermione tau. Ya, dia pasti tau apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan._

"_Narcissa Malfoy menyelamatkanku,"_

_Hermione terkejut, "Apa? kapan? Kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakan apa pun padaku?"_

_Aku menghela nafas berat sebelum mulai menceritakan segalanya pada Hermione. segalanya, tanpa menyisakan apa pun. Termasuk keraguanku tentang apa aku harus menceritakan tentang itu di pengadilan nanti._

_Hermione tersenyum lembut, "Tentu kau harus menceritakan itu Harry. Dari apa yang kudengar darimu, aku rasa Narcissa dan Draco hanya mengikuti keinginan Lucius. Kurasa mereka berhak mendapatkan kesempatan kedua. Lagipula—" Hermione menyentuh kedua pipiku dengan lembut "—berkat Narcissa kau masih berada di sini," Hermione mengecup pipiku dengan lembut dan lama._

"_Aku tunggu di bawah," ujarnya sebelum keluar dari kamarku, meninggalkanku yang masih agak terkejut dengan sikapnya._

_._

_Aku, Hermione, Luna, Ollivander dan beberapa anggota keluarga Weasley (Arthur, Molly, Ron, Ginny dan George) adalah saksi yang dipilih untuk pengadilan keluarga Malfoy. Lucius, Narcissa dan Draco duduk di tempat yang pernah aku duduki beberapa tahun yang lalu._

_Keluarga Weasley adalah saksi pertama yang diminta bicara di pengadilan itu, disusul dengan Luna, Ollivander, Hermione dan hingga akhirnya, aku. Aku sempat bertatapan dengan Narcissa sebelum aku mulai berbicara, aku bisa melihat Narcissa berharap padaku._

_Sesuai dengan saran Hermione, aku menceritakan segalanya. Dari pendapat Dumbledore tentang Draco, bahwa Draco tidak pernah membunuh siapa pun, tentang bantuan Narcissa di Hutan Terlarang dan segalanya, termasuk pendapat Hermione yang mengatakan bahwa mereka berhak mendapatkan kesempatan kedua._

_Setelah aku selesai mengungkapkan apa pun yang harus aku katakan, aku melihat bahwa semua orang di ruangan (kecuali Hermione yang sudah pernah mendengar itu sebelumnya) memandangku tidak percaya. Bahkan mulut Ron terbuka lebar. Narcissa tersenyum padaku, mengucapkan terima kasih tanpa suara. Draco, untuk pertama kalinya, tersenyum tulus padaku._

_Di akhir persidangan, akhirnya hanya Lucius yang mendapatkan ciuman dari dementor, sementara Narcissa akan mendekam di Azkaban beberapa tahun karena bantuan yang telah ia berikan pada Pangeran Kegelapan selama ini, tapi aku bisa melihat bahwa Narcissa bersyukur ia tidak mendapatkan ciuman dari dementor dan terlihat lega ketika pengadilan memutuskan Draco tidak bersalah. Aku yakin Narcissa akan bertahan di Azkaban, dia memiliki alasan untuk tetap waras. Seperti Sirius dulu._

_Kingsley segera memanggilku dan Hermione setelah persidangan selesai._

"_Kami menemukan orangtuamu," ujarnya dengan wajah berseri-seri._

_Hermione memekik pelan, ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, matanya berkaca-kaca. "Baga—bagaimana—dimana—" Hermione terbata-bata._

_Aku mengalungkan lenganku di bahu Hermione. "Dimana kau menemukan mereka?" tanyaku menggantikan Hermione yang jelas tampak terlalu terkejut dan bahagia._

_Kingsley tersenyum, "Aku meminta bantuan Kementrian Sihir Australia dan mereka menemukan orangtua Hermione di sebuah kota kecil di selatan Australia. Mereka membuka sebuah restoran di pinggir pantai dan rumah mereka berada di lantai atas restoran itu," _

_Kingsley mengeluarkan secarik perkamen dan menyerahkannya pada Hermione yang menerimanya dengan tangan gemetar. "Itu alamat mereka sekarang. Kapan kalian berencana berangkat? Mungkin aku bisa membantu kalian membuat Portkey Internasional," lanjut Kingsley lagi._

"_Kami berencana berangkat secepatnya. Tapi Hermione ingin menggunakan pesawat saja, dia tidak terlalu suka Portkey," ujarku, mempererat pelukanku di bahu Hermione._

_Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Kingsley begitu berseri-seri melihatku dan Hermione. Tapi cengirannya bertambah lebar ketika Hermione berbalik dan memelukku erat-erat. "Kurasa sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang. Jangan lupa mengirim burung hantu untuk Minerva, dia ingin tau apa kalian mau melanjutkan sekolah di Hogwarts," Kingsley berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan kami, masih dengan wajah berseri-seri._

"_Hermione, kau tidak apa-apa?"_

_Hermione menggeleng, ia memelukku semakin erat. Aku tersenyum simpul dan balas memeluknya erat. Aku tau Hermione merasa sangat senang karena ia bisa bertemu dengan kedua orangtuanya lagi dan aku juga tau Hermione merasa cemas. Takut kalau ia mengembalikan ingatan orangtuanya, mereka justru akan menolaknya karena Hermione sudah melanggar janjinya untuk tidak menggunakan sihir pada kedua orangtuanya._

"_Hey Hermione, apa kau mau kembali ke Hogwarts?" tanyaku, "Kurasa tahun ini akan menyenangkan dan santai. kita bisa benar-benar memikirkan tentang NEWT tanpa perlu mengkhawatirkan Voldemort atau apa pun,"_

_Hermione tertawa kecil. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya yang basah karena airmata. "Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun? Kau yakin? Kau, Potter, selalu menemukan cara untuk membuatku khawatir," katanya dengan suara serak._

"_Benarkah?" aku menaikkan kedua alisku, "Kukira setelah Voldemort mati, aku tidak akan melakukan tindakan apapun yang akan membahayakan nyawaku,"_

"_Quidditch," Hermione mencibir begitu mengucapkan kata itu._

_Aku nyengir, "Ah Quidditch. Aku merindukannya,"_

_Hermione mendengus. Aku terkekeh._

"_Ayolah Hermione, ini akan menyenangkan. Kita bisa belajar bersama untuk NEWT, kau bisa membantuku belajar, mengunjungi Hagrid dan aku bisa memberimu sesuatu untuk dikhawatirkan,"_

_Hermione memutar matanya, namun akhirnya ikut tersenyum juga. "Aku pikir itu akan menyenangkan. Tapi berjanjilah padaku kau tidak akan melakukan manuver-manuver membahayakan lagi,"_

_Aku mengangkat tangan kananku sebagai tanda sumpah dan dengan nada seserius mungkin aku berkata, "Aku bersumpah aku tidak akan terlalu banyak melakukan manuver berbahaya lagi,"_

_Hermione memukul bahuku, "Harry!"_

_Aku tertawa, "Okay, aku berjanji,"_

_Hermione menatapku tidak percaya. Perlahan senyumnya menghilang bersamaan dengan matanya yang terlihat melebar._

"_Ada apa?" tanyaku khawatir._

"_Ron," jawab Hermione, "Dia menuju kemari," suaranya terdengar semakin pelan dan dia terlihat ingin menghindari Ron. _

_Aku menoleh dan melihat Ron sudah tinggal beberapa langkah di dekat kami. Ron memandangiku dan Hermione bergantian dengan tatapan aneh, terlihat cemburu._

"_Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Dan apa yang Kingsley mau dari kalian?" tanya Ron._

"_Kami hanya mengobrol, Kingsley memberitau kami dimana orangtua Hermione sekarang juga mengingatkan kami untuk mengirim surat untuk McGonagall,"_

"_Oh, aku sudah memutuskan tidak akan kembali ke Hogwarts. George memintaku untuk mengurus tokonya. Apa kau akan pergi Harry?" lalu Ron menoleh pada Hermione, "Aku tidak perlu bertanya padamu, kau pasti pergi," Ron kembali memusatkan perhatiannya padaku._

_Hermione sepertinya sudah masuk dalam mode-debat. Jadi sebelum ia berkata apapun yang akan membuatnya dan Ron terlibat adu mulut lagi, aku segera menjawab pertanyaan Ron. "Sebenarnya aku memutuskan untuk pergi. Aku ingin mengalami satu tahun di Hogwarts tanpa mimpi buruk dari Voldemort atau sejenisnya,"_

"_Apa? Kenapa? Kau bisa langsung menjadi Auror tanpa perlu pelatihan!" kata Ron._

_Hermione memutar mata, "Karena dia bukan kau Ron. Harry peduli pada pendidikannya,"_

_Ron mendelik pada Hermione._

"_Jadi!" ujarku setengah berseru ketika merasakan perubahan atmosfer yang jelas dari Ron dan Hermione, "Sebaiknya kami segera pergi dan mempersiapkan perjalanan kami ke Australia," aku segera menarik tangan Hermione menjauh._

"_Tunggu," seru Ron, aku dan Hermione berhenti. "Kami? Kau ikut dengan Hermione?"_

"_Umm—yeah. Bukankah berbahaya jika Hermione pergi sendirian?"_

_Mata Ron menyipit, "Kenapa kalian tidak mengajakku?"_

_Aku dan Hermione saling melirik, terlihat tidak nyaman dengan situasi ini._

"_Begini Ron. Harry berpikir—kita berdua berpikir—" Hermione menggigit bibirnya "—kami pikir Mrs Weasley tidak akan mengijinkanmu pergi. Dia bahkan bertengkar dengan Charlie ketika Charlie ingin kembali ke Rumania,"_

_Ron diam, ia menatapku dan Hermione tajam._

"_Mrs Weasley butuh semua anaknya berada di dekatnya sekarang. Kehilangan Fred membuatnya dua kali lebih khawatir pada anak-anaknya. Karena itu kami memutuskan tidak memberitaumu," tambahku._

_Ron mendengus, "Aku tidak peduli. Aku akan ikut denganmu,"_

"_TIDAK!" teriakku dan ternyata Hermione juga meneriakkan hal yang sama._

"_Kami tidak ingin kau bertengkar dengan Mrs Weasley untuk ini," lanjut Hermione._

"_Itu benar, Ron. Mrs Weasley membutuhkanmu, begitu pula dengan Mr Weasley," ujarku._

"_Kalian tidak ingin aku ikut kan?" hardik Ron tajam._

"_Tidak!" jawabku dan Hermione, agak terlalu cepat sebenarnya. Melihat mata Ron yang semakin menyipit aku segera menambahkan, "Maksudku—maksud kami—kami ingin kau ikut—tapi—tapi—"_

"_Mereka membutuhkanmu Ron, ibumu tidak akan sanggup jauh dari anak-anaknya," tambah Hermione. aku mengangguk-angguk setuju._

_Ron mendengus kesal, ia mengangkat tangannya, menunjuk aku dan Hermione. mulutnya terbuka, sepertinya ia ingin meneriakkan sesuatu. Tapi akhirnya ia menghempaskan tangannya dan berbalik pergi meninggalkan kami._

"_Dia marah,"_

"_Sangat marah,"_

_._

_Aku dan Hermione berangkat dua hari kemudian. Kami sibuk mengurus kepergian kami ke Australia sehingga kami tidak sempat menghubungi Ron atau keluarga Weasley lainnya. Hanya Andromeda, Kingsley dan Minerva yang tau tentang kepergianku bersama Hermione._

_Sehari sebelum keberangkatan kami mengirim surat pada Minerva menggunakan burung hantu milik Andromeda. Kami bersedia kembali menjadi siswa di Hogwarts. Hermione terlihat sangat bersemangat._

_Sekarang, setelah berjam-jam berada di dalam pesawat, akhirnya kami sampai di bandara. Langit terlihat seakan terbakar ketika aku turun dari pesawat, aku melihat jam bandara, sudah hampir malam._

"_Setelah ini kita harus naik kereta lalu disambung lagi dengan bus," kata Hermione yang sedang membaca petanya._

"_Ini sudah hampir malam, apa tidak sebaiknya kita pergi besok?"_

_Hermione menggeleng, "Kita pergi ke stasiun sekarang, mungkin kita bisa mengejar kereta terakhir ke sana jadi kita bisa tidur di kereta dan menghemat biaya penginapan,"_

_Aku hanya mengangguk dan menyetujui rencana Hermione. aku sama sekali tidak tau apa-apa tentang Australia._

_Hari sudah gelap ketika kami sampai di stasiun. Syukurlah, kami datang tepat sebelum kereta terakhir berangkat._

_Hermione langsung terlelap begitu kereta berangkat, kepalanya menempel di pundakku. Aku tersenyum, menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi wajahnya dan mengalungkan tanganku di bahunya, membuatnya lebih nyaman. Wangi khas Hermione langsung menusuk hidungku dan itu membuatku nyaman. Fakta bahwa Hermione berada di sampingku membuatku tenang._

_Tunggu. Apa aku—_

_Tidak._

_Tidak mungkin. Tapi—_

_Aku tidak tau._

_Aku menghela nafas berat. Akhir-akhir perasaanku semakin tidak karuan di sekitar Hermione. Mirip dengan perasaan yang kurasakan ketika aku menyukai Cho atau Ginny, tapi juga berbeda. Perasaan ini tidak mengintimidasiku seperti sebelumnya. mirip tapi berbeda._

_Semua ini terlalu memusingkan untukku._

_._

_Kami tiba saat fajar menyingsing. Aku dan Hermione langsung pergi ke terminal terdekat dan memesan tiket ke tempat tujuan kami. Aku mengajak Hermione memasuki sebuah restoran untuk sarapan, toh bus-nya baru akan berangkat satu jam lagi, kami masih punya banyak waktu._

"_Kau harus makan Hermione," bujukku untuk kesekian kalinya, melihat Hermione tidak menyentuh sarapannya sama sekali._

_Hermione mendelik sarapannya dan kembali membuang muka, memandang keluar dengan tatapan kosong. "Aku tidak lapar," tolaknya lagi. Dahinya berkerut dalam, tanda ia sedang khawatir atau sedang memikirkan sesuatu._

_Aku mendesah pelan, lalu bangkit dari kursiku dan duduk di sampingnya. "Hermione, mereka orangtuamu, mereka pasti akan menerimamu kembali," bisikku._

_Sontak Hermione menoleh, "Bagaimana kau—"_

_Aku tersenyum kecil, "Aku tau kau Hermione. terkadang kau berpikir terlalu banyak dan terlalu jauh,"_

_Hermione menatapku lama sebelum menghela nafas dan menunduk menatap meja. "Bagaimana kau tau Harry? Aku berjanji pada mereka aku tidak akan menggunakan sihir pada mereka. Tapi aku melanggarnya, aku mengkhianati kepercayaan mereka,"_

"_Dan kenapa kau melakukan itu?"_

_Hermione menggigit bibir, "Untuk melindungi mereka,"_

"_Tepat sekali," aku meraih dagu Hermione dan mengangkatnya, membuat matanya menatap mataku. "Kau melakukan ini karena kau menyayangi mereka. Kau tidak akan bisa kehilangan mereka, kau melakukan ini untuk keselamatan mereka, untuk melindungi mereka. Aku yakin mereka mengerti,"_

"_Bagaimana jika—"_

"_Mereka akan marah jika kau tidak makan sekarang. Nah, ayo makan," aku kembali menyorongkan piring itu di depan Hermione._

_Hermione memutar matanya, "Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan sarapan Harry,"_

"_Tentu ada," ujarku keras kepala. "Kau tambah kurus Hermione! Mereka akan mengira kau tidak mengurus dirimu dengan baik dan menyalahkanku karena sudah menyeretmu menjadi seperti ini. Jadi, habiskan ini dan jangan membantah," aku mengambil garpu, menusukkannya pada daging asap dan menyodorkannya pada Hermione._

_Hermione memandang garpu itu dan aku bergantian. Lalu tersenyum simpul, "Aku bisa makan sendiri Harry," Hermione mengambil garpu itu dari tanganku._

_Aku bisa merasakan wajahku merona. "Umm—yeah—tentu—err—aku harus pergi sebentar," aku melompat bangun dari kursi dan pergi ke toilet. Aku bisa mendengar Hermione terkikik._

_._

_Cafe yang terletak di sisi pelabuhan itu terlihat ramai. Banyak orang-orang setempat atau turis yang datang untuk makan siang sembari memperhatikan barisan kapal mewah yang mengambang di atas lautan._

"_Tenang Hermione," ujarku sambil menyeruput kopi yang kupesan dan menyomot kentang goreng dari piringku._

_Hermione hanya mendelikku sekilas lalu kembali menebar pandangannya, bukan ke arah kapal atau pemandangan indah lainnya di luar jendela, tapi pada kedua sosok manusia yang berada di balik bar. Itu adalah Helen dan William Granger. Atau untuk saat ini, Steve dan Karen Brennan, pemilik _Brennans'.

"_Sebaiknya kita kembali nanti malam," usulku, menelan potongan kentang terakhir._

_Hermione menghela nafas, "Mungkin kau benar,"_

_Saat aku dan Hermione menghampiri kasir untuk membayar semua yang kami pesan, gadis yang berdiri di belakang kasir itu mendadak berlari ke arah kamar mandi, meninggalkanku dan Hermione terbengong-bengong. Dan tebak siapa yang menggantikan gadis itu?_

_Benar. Helen Granger._

_Helen menggeleng-geleng, ia terlihat geli. "Gadis itu sedang hamil muda, jadi aku minta maaf karena reaksinya tadi," ujarnya lembut sembari tersenyum. Dan aku menyadari dari mana Hermione mewarisi senyumnya itu._

_Aku bisa merasakan Hermione menggenggam tanganku erat-erat. Aku mengerti dia sedang menahan urgensi untuk melompat ke pelukan ibunya sekarang._

_Tiba-tiba Hermione menghempaskan tanganku dan berlari keluar sebelum aku sempat mencegahnya._

"_Ada apa dengan pacarmu?" tanya Helen heran._

"_Dia tidak apa-apa ku—hei, dia bukan pacarku,"_

_Helen mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Bukan? Kalian terlihat seperti itu," Helen mengangkat bahu, "Kalian juga terlihat manis bersama. Sayang sekali,"_

_Aku terdiam. Aku sering mendengar tentang itu dari orang orang di sekitarku, termasuk Nyonya Gemuk dan Nick Si-Kepala-Nyaris-Putus yang pernah bertanya padaku 'mana pacarmu Miss Granger?'__. Tapi mendengar hal yang sama dari ibu Hermione terasa sangat berbeda._

_Dan kali ini, aku tidak membantahnya._

"_Terima kasih," ujarku cepat._

"_Nak!" panggil Helen sebelum aku sempat mencapai pintu. "Jaga gadis itu baik-baik, aku tau kau sangat peduli padanya,"_

_Aku mengangguk cepat dan berbalik._

"_Nak!"_

_Mengeluh pelan, aku kembali menoleh._

"_Katakan padanya tentang semua yang kau rasakan. Gadis itu merasakan hal yang sama,"_

* * *

><p><em>thank you for reading :)<em>


	5. Chapter 5

** Disclaimer: i own nothing but the plot and several OC.**

* * *

><p><em>Hermione terus berlari, wajahnya terlihat memerah, airmata terus mengalir dari mata cokelatnya dan turun membasahi pipinya. Ia tidak menghiraukan teriakan Harry yang terus menerus memanggil namanya dan memintanya untuk berhenti berlari. Tapi Hermione terus berlari dan berlari, hingga akhirnya ia berhenti di ujung dermaga.<em>

"_Merlin, Hermione! kenapa kau tidak berhenti?" tanya Harry di sela-sela hela nafasnya yang memburu karena mengejar-ngejar Hermione._

_Hermione mendelik Harry singkat dan membuang pandangannya ke laut lepas. Benaknya berkecamuk, angannya terbang ke saat dimana dia bisa berkumpul dengan kedua orangtuanya, sebelum ia menggunakan sihir kepada orangtuanya. Hermione sudah mengkhianati kepercayaan kedua orangtuanya dan mengingkari janjinya._

_Harry memandang iba sahabatnya itu. Ia ingin membantu Hermione, meringankan bebannya. Tapi Harry tidak mengerti perasaan Hermione dan tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Mereka berdiri di sana, tanpa bergerak dan tanpa mengucapkan satu patah kata pun, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing._

"_Mereka akan marah padaku," ujar Hermione akhirnya setelah beberapa lama mereka diam dalam keheningan dan hanya suara burung camar serta ombak yang sesekali memecah kesunyian itu. "Orangtuaku, aku mengkhianati mereka. Mereka tidak akan mau menerimaku lagi," lanjut Hermione._

"_Itu tidak benar," sanggah Harry, "Mereka orangtuamu. Mereka menyayangimu dan aku yakin mereka akan menerimamu kembali,"_

_Hermione menggeleng, terlihat putus asa. "Aku berjanji pada mereka, aku tidak akan menggunakan sihir kepada mereka. Tapi aku mengkhianatinya,"_

"_Untuk melindungi mereka. Mereka pasti mengerti, walau itu membutuhkan waktu pada akhirnya aku yakin mereka akan mengerti,"_

_Hermione menoleh, matanya terlihat merah dan sembab. "Kau tidak mengerti, Harry,"_

_Harry meringsek maju, mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan merengkuh Hermione erat. Hermione tidak melawan, tangannya terkulai di kedua sisi tubuhnya sementara ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Harry. Harry menghela nafas, "Kau benar. Aku tidak mengerti hal seperti itu, tidak ada yang pernah mengajariku tentang itu,"_

_Hermione menggeleng keras, ia mendorong Harry pelan, "Aku minta maaf Harry, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. aku—"_

_Harry tersenyum dan menaruh telunjuknya di bibir Hermione sebelum ia berbicara lebih jauh. "Tidak Hermione. Kau benar, aku tidak mengerti hal-hal seperti ini. Hubungan antara orangtua dan anak, hubungan antar saudara seperti keluarga Weasley. Aku tidak mengerti. Aku berharap suatu hari seseorang akan menunjukkan padaku dan membuatku mengerti,"_

Dan aku ingin kau yang membuatku mengerti, _pikir Harry_. Wow, Harry James Potter! Dia sahabatmu!

"_Aku akan membuatmu mengerti," bisik Hermione, ia memeluk Harry erat, mengalungkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Harry. _Apa yang baru saja aku katakan!_ Pikir Hermione._

_Harry melongo, _apa yang baru saja dia katakan? Dia akan membuatku mengerti? Apa dia mengerti apa yang aku katakan tentang seseorang yang membuatku mengerti? Mungkin dia tidak mengerti. Ya, dia tidak mengerti karena itulah dia berkata seperti itu_._

"_Umm—Hermione," Harry berdeham, "Mungkin sebaiknya kita beristirahat hari ini dan kembali lagi besok. Kau terlihat lelah,"_

_Hermione mengangguk, "Mungkin kau benar. Sebaiknya kita kembali besok,"_

_Harry tersenyum dan meraih tangan Hermione, menggenggamnya erat. Lagi, Hermione tidak menolak. Bahkan ketika Harry menarik mereka ke sebuah hotel terdekat._

_._

"Wow! Dad! Aku tidak mau mendengar kau dan Bibi Hermione melakukan _itu_!" Al berseru dan memotong cerita Harry serta Hermione. Di sisinya, Rose dan Scorpius menunduk dengan wajah memerah. Scorpius bersusah payah menyembunyikan perasaan gelinya.

Wajah Harry dan Hermione juga memerah. "Kami tidak melakukan apa pun yang kau pikirkan Albus!" sanggah Harry keras, wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Kau berdua berada di hotel, berdua saja dengan kondisi Mum seperti itu. Bagaimana bisa kami berpikir kalian berdua tidak melakukan apapun!" kata Rose, terlihat lebih tenang dari siapa pun di ruangan itu. Rose pikir, toh itu hal yang lumrah. Apalagi saat itu kedua orangtuanya adalah kantung hormon.

Hermione menggeleng, "Kami tidak melakukan apapun,"

"Apa kalian berdua tidur di kamar yang berbeda?" tanya Scorpius. Al dan Rose menoleh, memandang Scorpius dengan tatapan aneh. "Apa? Aku hanya penasaran!" bela Scorpius.

Al dan Rose memutar matanya tapi kemudian menoleh pada Harry dan Hermione, menanti mereka menjawab pertanyaan Scorpius.

Wajah Harry dan Hermione kini sudah lebih merah dari rambut keluarga Weasley. Harry berdeham, "Well, aku memang menyarankan Hermione untuk—emm—tidur di kamar yang berbeda, tapi—umm—Hermione menolaknya,"

Dagu ketiga anak remaja itu jatuh berguling-guling di lantai, mereka memandang Hermione tidak percaya.

"Apa? aku membutuhkan seseorang di sisiku saat itu!" sanggah Hermione, wajahnya semakin memerah. "Lagipula kami tidak melakukan apa pun yang kalian pikirkan!"

Al menyenderkan punggungnya ke bahu kursi, "Benarkah? Dua kantung hormon dimana salah satunya sedang dalam kondisi terguncang tidur bersama tanpa seks. Kenapa aku sulit mempercayai semua itu!"

Rose mengangguk, "Bagaimana kami bisa percaya kalian tidak 'tidur' bersama?" kedua tangan Rose membentuk tanda kutip saat mengucapkan kata 'tidur'.

Harry menghela nafas keras dan frustasi. "Terserah kalian mau percaya atau tidak, tapi kami _tidak_ melakukannya. Akhir dari cerita! Sekarang, kalian mau kami melanjutkan ceritanya atau tidak?"

Al mendengus, "Baiklah. Tapi kami tetap tidak percaya!"

Harry memutar mata, "Terserah,"

.

_Dahi Harry berkerut dalam, ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Hermione katakan. Ia pikir Hermione tidak tau apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Tapi sorot mata Hermione terlihat sebaliknya, ia terlihat percaya dan yakin dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan._

"_Kau yakin Hermione? maksudku, jika kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang uang kau tau. Aku punya lebih banyak dari yang aku butuhkan," kata Harry._

_Hermione tersenyum, "Bukan itu yang aku khawatirkan, kau tau itu. Dan aku tau seberapa kaya keluarga Potter," ia mendelik tangannya yang masih bertautan dengan tangan Harry. Tanpa sadar senyumnya melebar._

"_Tapi Hermione—"_

"_Aku membutuhkan seseorang di dekatku malam ini, Harry," potong Hermione. "Aku percaya kau tidak akan melakukan apa pun di luar kehendakku,"_

_Harry menghela nafas, ia tersenyum kecil. "Sepertinya aku tidak akan bisa menolakmu Miss Granger,"_

_Hermione menggeleng, "Tidak akan pernah Mr Potter,"_

_Wanita di balik meja itu tersenyum melihat Harry dan Hermione bertukar pendapat. Ia berpikir, kapan ia bisa menemukan pria seperti Harry. "Anda sudah memutuskan Sir?" tanya wanita itu, mengalihkan kembali perhatian Harry dan Hermione kepadanya._

"_Ya, kami memutuskan untuk memesan satu kamar saja," jawab Hermione, menghiraukan sorot ragu yang masih memenuhi mata Harry._

_Wanita itu mengangguk dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas, "Silahkan isi formulir ini terlebih dahulu," ujarnya sambil menyerahkan sebuah pena pada Hermione._

_Harry masih ragu, bahkan ketika Hermione menyikutnya dan menyuruhnya untuk menandatangani formulir itu. "Kau yakin?" tanya Harry untuk kesekian kalinya._

_Hermione memutar matanya, terlihat geli dan kesal sekaligus. "Ya Harry, aku yakin,"_

_Harry menghela nafas dan menandatangani formulir itu lalu menyerahkannya kembali pada wanita yang tetap tersenyum di hadapannya itu._

"_Ini kuncinya, selamat menikmati kunjungan kalian," wanita itu menyerahkan sebuah kunci dengan gantungan berupa nomor kamar Harry dan Hermione. Mereka mengucapkan terima kasih pada wanita itu sebelum beranjak dari tempat itu._

_Wanita itu membaca formulir yang Harry berikan. Dia percaya Harry dan Hermione adalah pasangan saat pertama kali melihatnya serta melihat dari cara mereka berbicara satu sama lain. Harry Potter dan Hermione Granger, baca wanita itu dalam hati. "Tujuhbelas tahun dan delapan belas tahun? Apa itu tidak salah?" bisik wanita itu tidak percaya. Mereka terlihat seakan mereka sudah berusia lebih dari dua puluh tahun, fakta bahwa mereka masih remaja tentu sangat mengejutkan._

"_Ada apa Maria?" tanya seorang pria yang kebetulan sedang berada tidak jauh darinya, membaca pamflet._

_Wanita itu menggeleng, "Tidak ada apa-apa, Nathan. Tidak ada apa-apa,"_

_._

_Kamar itu tertata rapi dan terlihat sederhana. Ada satu ranjang besar serta dua meja kiri di kedua sisi ranjang, sebuah kamar mandi, sebuah lemari berukuran cukup besar, sebuah meja dengan televisi di atasnya, meja kecil yang diatasnya terdapat dua botol air mineral serta sebuah sofa yang sepertinya hanya cukup untuk dua orang._

_Harry cukup puas melihat kamar itu, ia membuka sebuah pintu yang ternyata menuju balkon. Dari balkon itu ia bisa melihat hamparan laut yang saat ini terlihat seakan terbakar karena sinar matahari yang sebentar lagi akan tenggelam juga jejeran kapal-kapal mewah yang bersandar di pelabuhan._

"_Aku selalu menyukai angin pantai," Hermione berdiri di samping Harry, ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati hembusan angin laut yang menerpa wajahnya. Rambut cokelat lebatnya berterbangan karena tertiup angin yang memang cukup kencang. _

"_Aku tidak pernah pergi ke pantai sebelumnya," aku Harry, kedua tangannya menggenggam pagar balkon erat. Ia tertawa pelan, "Kecuali satu kali. Ketika Paman Vernon membawaku bersembunyi karena ia tidak mau aku pergi ke Hogwarts. Tapi kurasa itu tidak bisa dihitung,"_

"_Oh Harry," bisik Hermione, ia menaruh tangannya di pundak Harry dan meremasnya lembut. "Seandainya aku bisa—"_

"_Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan Hermione," potong Harry, ia tersenym sedih. "Lagipula itu hanya masa lalu. Sudah lewat dan aku tidak akan mengalaminya lagi,"_

_Hermione mengalungkan lengannya di bahu dan leher Harry, merengkuhnya erat. Harry menengadah menatap langit, ia menyentuh lengan Hermione yang mengalung di lehernya sebelum berbalik dan berhadapan dengan Hermione._

"_Kau tidak akan mengalaminya lagi. Aku akan memastikan itu Harry," bisik Hermione sembari menyentuh kedua pipi Harry._

_Diam-diam, Harry menikmati sentuhan Hermione itu, perasaan hangat yang ditimbulkan sentuhan Hermione itu memenuhi dadanya. Ia berusaha keras menahan urgensi untuk menunduk dan mencium gadis di hadapannya ini. Harry memejamkan matanya_, apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan?_ Pikirnya._

_Hermione menatapnya khawatir, "Harry, kau baik-baik saja?"_

_Harry membuka matanya perlahan dan tersenyum, ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan memeluk Hermione erat-erat hanya agar Hermione tidak melihat ekspresinya saat itu. "Terima kasih Hermione. untuk segalanya," bisik Harry di telingat Hermione._

_Nafas Hermione tertahan saat hangat nafas Harry menyapu telinga dan lehernya. Ia menelan ludah dan menarik nafas beberapa kali untuk menekan debar jantungnya yang kian cepat setiap kali Harry menyentuhnya. "Sama-sama Harry," bisik Hermione, terkejut mendengar nada suaranya sendiri yang terdengar tenang._

_Hermione mendorong tubuh Harry pelan dan mengecup pipinya sekilas sebelum kembali ke dalam kamar. Hermione mengeluarkan kopernya yang sudah ia kecilkan dari dalam saku dan membukanya, ia mengambil baju tidurnya, menutup koper itu dan menyimpannya ke dalam lemari._

_Mungkin berendam air panas bisa menjernihkan pikiranku kembali, pikir Hermione._

_Harry masih terdiam di tempatnya, tangannya menyentuh pipi yang tadi Hermione cium. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Hermione menciumnya, tapi kali ini dia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Harry tidak mengerti apa yang ia rasakan, itu berbeda dari apa yang ia rasakan dengan Ginny atau Cho sebelumnya. Tapi Harry tau kalau dia mengharapkan lebih dari sekedar ciuman di pipi._

_Harry menggeleng keras. "Aarrgghh! Ada apa denganku!" tangan Harry mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri, membuatnya terlihat lebih berantakan dari biasanya._

_Lalu kata-kata Helen Granger kembali terngiang di telinganya. "Katakan tentang semua yang kau rasakan padanya. Gadis itu merasakan hal yang sama," apa Harry harus mengatakan semua yang ia rasakan ini kepada Hermione sementara ia sendiri tidak tau apa arti yang ia rasakan ini?_

_Harry menggeleng, ia kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mengambil botol air mineral lalu menenggaknya sampai habis. Lalu Harry meraih remote televisi dan mulai memindah-mindahkan salurannya, berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dari semua perasaan yang membingunkan itu dan dari Hermione._

_._

_Harry keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya mengenakan celana piyama panjangnya. Tangan kanannya mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk, sementara tangan kirinya membuka koper dan mencari-cari bajunya. Harry memilih sebuah kaus warna merah dengan gambar singa di depannya dan memakainya_

_Hermione mendongak dari buku yang dibacanya, tersenyum melihat Harry. "Waw, Gryffindor," komentar Hermione begitu melihat kaus yang dipakai Harry._

_Harry nyengir, "Ya, aku membelinya di Diagon Alley sebelum kita ke sini. Bagus kan?"_

_Hermione mengangguk dan menutup bukunya, "Bagus dan cocok sekali untukmu,"_

"_Terima kasih Hermione," ucap Harry sambil menyimpan handuknya dan kembali membuka lemari. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah selimut yang berada di dalam lemari lalu berjalan memutari ranjang dan mengambil dua bantal, serta meletakkan keduanya di sofa._

_Hermione memperhatikan gerak- gerik Harry dengan dahi berkerut, "Harry, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya penasaran._

"_Tidur tentu saja," jawab Harry sambil terus merapikan selimut dan kedua bantalnya._

"_Di sofa?"_

_Harry menoleh dan mengangguk, "Tentu. Dimana lagi? di sini hanya ada satu kasur dan satu sofa. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tidur di sofa jadi aku yang tidur di sofa," jawab Harry sambil menghempaskan badannya ke atas sofa, matanya tertuju pada televisi yang sedang menayangkan drama tengah malam._

_Hermione menghela nafas, "Kau bisa tidur denganku Harry. Ranjang ini cukup besar untuk kita berdua,"_

"_Tidak apa-apa Hermione. Aku nyaman di sini," tolak Harry._

"_Tapi Harry, aku mau kau tidur di sini bersamaku," kata Hermione keras kepala._

"_Tapi Hermione—"_

_Hermione mendengus dan menyandarkan punggungnya, kedua tangannya melipat di dada dan ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan dia tidak ingin dibantah. "Aku memaksa Harry!"_

_Harry menoleh menatap ekspresi wajah Hermione lalu menghela nafas. "Baiklah," gumamnya sambil mengambil kedua bantalnya dan membawanya kembali ke ranjang bersama dengan selimutnya._

_Hermione tersenyum puas. "Oh Harry. Tolong matikan lampunya,"_

"_Kau sudah mau tidur?"_

_Hermione mengangguk, "Aku capek dan mengantuk," jawabnya sambil menyimpan bukunya di meja lalu meraih remote dan mematikan televisi._

_Harry mematikan lampu kamar lalu berbaring di ranjang di samping Hermione. "Selamat malam Hermione," gumam Harry._

_Hermione menggeliat dan mendekati Harry, kepalanya bersandar di dada Harry dan tangannya mengitari tubuh Harry. "Selamat malam Harry," gumam Hermione._

_Harry merangkul bahu Hermione dengan kikuk, tapi anehnya ia merasa nyaman seperti ini._

_._

_Harry dan Hermione kembali berdiri di depan kafe milik kedua orangtua Hermione. Kafe itu masih tutup dan baru akan buka satu jam lagi, tapi mereka bisa melihat beberapa orang yang bekerja di dalamnya. _

_Harry menggenggam tangan Hermione, sekedar untuk membuatnya tau bahwa Harry akan selalu ada di sisinya. Dan Harry merasa itu hal yang benar. Sama ketika ia bangun di pagi hari dan melihat Hermione dalam pelukannya, itu semua terasa benar. Harry berpikir, seandainya dia bisa melihat Hermione setiap hari selama sisa hidupnya, maka ia tidak butuh apa pun lagi._

Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan? _Jerit Harry dalam hati_. Apa aku baru saja berpikir aku ingin menghabiskan sisa waktuku dengan Hermione? sahabatku sendiri?

Tapi semuanya terasa benar dan nyata...

Tidak! dia mencium Ron!

Tapi hubungan kami lebih kuat dari hubungannya dengan Ron.

Hentikan!

Tapi mungkin itu benar. Mungkin. Aku mencintainya...

"_Haruskah kita masuk?" gumam Hermione tidak yakin, matanya menatap lurus ke kafe itu._

_Harry tersadar dari lamunannya, "Hanya jika kau siap Hermione," kata Harry. "Apa kau siap?"_

_Hermione menggeleng, "Tapi aku harus,"_

_Harry mengangguk, "Aku akan selalu disini untukmu, kau tau," ujarnya._

_Hermione tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Harry,"_

_Hermione menarik nafas beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya beranjak mendekati kafe itu. Beberapa kali ia berhenti dan berubah pikiran, bahkan ia berpikir untuk membiarkan segalanya seperti ini. Tapi Harry selalu di sana untuk merubah kembali pikiran Hermione._

"_Suatu hari sihir itu akan menghilang dan mereka akan mengingat segalanya. Saat itu, semuanya akan jauh lebih buruk Hermione," kata Harry saat Hermione memutuskan untuk kembali untuk ketiga kalinya._

_Hermione menelan ludah, "Kau benar Harry. Kita harus melakukannya,"_

_Harry tersenyum dan tanpa menunggu lagi ia segera mengetuk pintu kafe yang masih terkunci, sebelum Hermione kembali berubah pikiran._

* * *

><p><strong><em>an: thank you for all your reviews and for reading my fic. _**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: i own nothing but the plot and several OC's_**

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 6<em><br>_**

* * *

><p><em>Helen dan William Granger menatap kedua remaja di hadapan mereka. Kedua remaja itu terlihat baik dan jujur, tapi tetap saja sulit bagi mereka berdua untuk mempercayai apa yang baru saja kedua anak itu katakan.<em>

_William menghela nafas, "Jadi biar kusimpulkan," ia menatap Hermione dengan dahi berkerut, "Kau adalah putriku? Dan kalian berdua adalah penyihir?" tanyanya, terdengar tidak yakin._

_Harry mengangguk mantap, "Ya Mr Granger, Hermione adalah putrimu. Sebelum ia pergi ber—umm—bersamaku, ia menghapus ingatan kalian berdua tentang dirinya. Dia melakukan itu untuk melindungi kalian," jelas Harry untuk kedua kalinya. Hermione hanya duduk diam di samping Harry, terlihat bingung, takut dan itu membuat Hermione menggenggam tangan Harry dengan erat._

_Helen sebenarnya merasakan suatu ikatan sejak ia melihat Hermione pertama kali, sesuatu yang tidak dapat ia jelaskan. Tapi tetap saja, sihir? Itu hanya ada di dalam dongeng. Dan kedua anak ini mengatakan kalau mereka adalah penyihir? Jika ini abad keenam belas, kedua anak ini pasti akan langsung dibakar di muka publik._

_Mereka berempat berbincang di ruang keluarga yang berada di lantai atas cafe karena kedua anak itu mengatakan kalau pembicaraan ini bersifat pribadi._

_William menghempaskan punggungnya ke sofa, "Kalian tentu tau kalau itu sangat sulit untuk dipercaya. Penyihir?" William mendengus geli, "Ini kehidupan nyata! Kalian terlalu banyak menonton televisi,"_

"_Tolong, hanya biarkan aku atau Harry membuktikannya padamu," Hermione angkat bicara untuk pertama kalinya._

"_Membuktikan seperti apa?" tanya Helen._

_Hermione melirik Harry yang hanya mengangguk pelan sebelum kembali menatap Helen dan William. "Biarkan kami mengembalikan ingatan kalian,"_

"_Jika tidak terjadi apapun kami akan pergi dan tidak akan pernah muncul di kehidupan kalian lagi. Aku janji," tambah Harry._

_Helen dan William berpandangan, kedua pasang alis mereka terangkat. William menatap Harry dan Hermione, lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Lakukan. Buktikan,"_

_Harry mengangguk, ia bangkit dan mengeluarkan tongkatnya dari balik saku celananya, begitu pula dengan Hermione. Mereka berdua membisikkan satu mantra bersamaan, mantra itu mengenai Helen dan William, membuat keduanya terjatuh._

_Hermione membuang tongkatnya dan segera menghampiri kedua orangtuanya. Harry hanya membungkuk untuk mengambil tongkat Hermione lalu diam memperhatikan reaksi kedua orangtua Hermione yang mulai tersadar._

"_Hermione?" bisik Helen._

_Mata Hermione berkaca-kaca, dia tau tatapan ibunya itu, dia tau kalau Helen sudah mengingatnya. Hermione mengangguk pelan, "Ya Mum, ini aku,"_

_Hermione mengulurkan kedua tangannya, hendak memeluk Helen dan William yang berada tepat disamping Helen sekaligus. Tapi tiba-tiba Helen mendorong Hermione menjauh, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh terduduk._

_Harry segera menghampiri Hermione, terlihat bingung dengan reaksi Helen._

"_Kau," ujar Helen, pelan dan tajam. "Kenapa kau melakukan itu? Kau berjanji kau tidak akan melakukan—melakukan—_itu_ pada kami!"_

_Harry bisa merasakan tubuh Hermione sedikit gemetaran mendengar nada bicara Helen yang sekilas membuat Harry teringat pada Petunia Dursley._

"_Ak—aku terpaksa. Itu—satu-satunya cara untuk—untuk membuat kalian a—aman," bisik Hermione._

"_Kamu mengecewakan, Hermione. Kami percaya padamu tapi kau mengkhianati kepercayaan kami itu," kata William, dengan nada yang tidak kalah dingin._

"_Sir, itu bukan salah Hermione. itu semua salahku," kata Harry, "Akulah yang menyeretnya dalam semua kekacauan itu. kalau ada orang yang harus disalahkan dalam hal ini, itu adalah aku, bukan Hermione. Dia tidak bermaksud melakukan semua itu,"_

_William hanya menatap Harry tanpa ekspresi, ia bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung memalingkan muka. "Keluar kalian berdua," ujar William._

"_Apa?" seru Harry, "Kau mengusir Hermione juga? Dia tidak bersalah!"_

_Hermione dengan cepat bangkit dan menyentuh pundak Harry, "Harry, _please_,"_

_Tapi Harry sama sekali tidak menggubris Hermione, ia malah menoleh pada Helen. "Putri kalian sendiri?" tanyanya tidak percaya._

_Helen membuang muka, tidak ingin menatap Harry maupun Hermione._

"_Hermione melakukan itu semua untuk melindungi kalian!" seru Harry._

"_Cukup!" William berbalik, "Kalian berdua, keluar!"_

_Hermione terlihat semakin panik, ia menarik tangan Harry menjauh dari kedua orangtuanya. "Harry_, please_, kita pergi saja dari sini,"_

_Untuk sesaat Harry tidak bergerak dari tempatnya, ia hanya diam. Matanya menatap lurus pada William, yang juga memandangnya tanpa ekspresi. Tapi ketika ia mendengar isak halus dari bibir Hermione, Harry menoleh._

"_Kita pergi saja Harry," bisik Hermione. Matanya terlihat merah dan berkaca-kaca._

_Harry mengangguk, ia menggenggam tangan Hermione erat dan tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi. Ia ber-Dissapparate bersama Hermione._

_._

"Aku tidak percaya, mereka mengusirmu Mum?" tanya Rose, begitu mendengar kakek dan neneknya mengusir kedua orangtuanya begitu saja. Hanya karena Hermione berusaha untuk melindungi mereka.

Hermione menghela nafas, "Saat itu mereka benar-benar terkejut dan yang jelas mereka kecewa padaku. Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan melakukan sihir di rumah, terutama pada mereka. Tapi aku melanggar janji itu, jadi mereka berhak marah,"

Dahi Albus berkerut, "Tapi kau melakukan itu hanya untuk melindungi mereka. Kenapa mereka tidak bisa memaafkanmu untuk itu?" tanyanya.

"Al, mereka hanya marah saat itu dan kecewa di saat yang bersamaan. Tapi beberapa hari setelah itu semua mulai kembali ke normal," tanggap Harry.

Hermione mengangguk, "Itu benar. Lagipula, kejadian itu membuat kami menyadari sesuatu," ia menoleh pada Harry dan tersenyum lembut. Harry balas tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Hermione erat-erat.

"Menyadari apa?" tanya Albus dan Rose bersamaan.

Harry dan Hermione tidak menjawab, mereka hanya tersenyum penuh arti pada ketiga remaja yang berada di hadapan mereka.

"Urgh, oke, kalian tidak perlu menjawabnya," keluh Albus.

Harry dan Hermione tertawa.

.

_Seperti DeJavu bagi Harry, untuk melihat Hermione menangis semalaman seperti ini, isakan halusnya yang terdengar sayup-sayup benar-benar mengusik Harry. Ini seperti saat Ron meninggalkan mereka di tenda, hanya saja kali ini orangtua Hermione-lah yang membuatnya menangis seperti ini._

_Harry berdiri di mulut pintu yang menghubungkan kamar mereka dengan beranda, menatap Hermione yang bergulung di bawah selimut di atas kasur. Ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa, ia tidak mengerti perasaan yang saat ini Hermione rasakan. Bagaimana rasanya? Ketika kedua orangtuamu sendiri mengusirmu, ketika kedua orangtuamu sendiri tidak menginginkanmu lagi? Harry sama sekali tidak mengerti itu._

_Sejak Harry meng-Apparate-kan mereka kembali ke hotel kemarin siang, Hermione tidak melakukan apapun selain bergulung di bawah selimutnya. Hermione tidak menyentuh makanan yang Harry bawakan untuknya juga tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun pada Harry. Hanya sesekali Hermione keluar dari selimutnya dan masuk ke kamar mandi, setelah itu ia kembali memanjat ke atas ranjang dan bergulung di bawah selimutnya._

_Harry menghela nafas pelan. Ia khawatir dengan keadaan Hermione, ia ingin melakukan sesuatu, ingin membuat Hermione merasa lebih baik, ingin mendengar suara Hermione lagi, ingin Hermione tersenyum untuk dirinya lagi._

_Harry beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan duduk di samping gunungan selimut dimana Hermione meringkuk di bawahnya. "Hermione," panggil Harry pelan dan lembut._

_Terdengar isakan halus, tapi Hermione tidak menggubris panggilan Harry._

_Harry menghela nafas, "Hermione, aku tau kau sedih. Tapi kamu tidak bisa seperti ini terus, kamu bisa sakit Hermione,"_

_Tetap tidak terdengar tanggapan selain isakan._

"_Hermione, kumohon, makanlah sesuatu. Kamu bisa sakit, aku tidak mau kamu sakit," Harry menghela nafas, "Kumohon Hermione, apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuatmu merasa lebih baik? Aku akan melakukan apa saja, aku janji, tapi kamu harus mengatakan padaku apa yang kamu butuhkan?"_

_Hermione bergerak, ia menurunkan selimutnya, membuat Harry bisa melihat wajahnya yang basah dan pucat, juga matanya yang bengkak karena Hermione menangis terus menerus._

_Harry mengelus rambut Hermione, "Kamu harus makan sesuatu," ujar Harry lembut._

_Hermione menggeleng lalu memalingkan wajahnya, "Aku tidak lapar," ujarnya dengan suara serak._

_Harry kembali menghela nafas, ia menyentuh pipi Hermione pelan. "Tapi kamu bisa sakit Hermione. Makanlah, sedikit saja," bujuk Harry._

_Hermione hanya melirik Harry sekilas, tapi kali ini ia tidak membantah. Ia malah mengubah posisinya dan terduduk di atas ranjang._

_Tersenyum lega, Harry segera melompat bangun dan mengambil semangkuk sup yang masih terasa hangat serta segelas air mineral lalu kembali duduk di samping Hermione, meletakkan gelas di meja yang berada di samping ranjang. "Sedikit saja Hermione," bujuk Harry lagi sambil menyodorkan sendok yang sudah berisi sup._

_Hermione kembali melirik Harry, perlahan ia membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Harry menyuapinya._

_Harry merasa lega ketika Hermione menerima beberapa suapan darinya walau itu tidak sampai menghabiskan semangkuk sup, setidaknya Hermione sudah memakan sesuatu._

_._

_Hari demi hari berlalu. Diam-diam Harry mendatangi cafe kedua orangtua Hermione setiap hari, meminta mereka untuk memaafkan Hermione dan berusaha menceritakan bagaimana keadaan Hermione sekarang. Tapi mereka selalu menolak mendengar cerita Harry dan langsung mengusirnya. Setelah beberapa hari, mereka bahkan meminta para pekerja di sana untuk langsung mengusirnya begitu Harry menginjakkan kaki di sana._

_Tapi Harry tidak menyerah, ia menulis sebuah surat dan mengirimkannya lewat pos muggle pada William dan Helen Granger, berharap mereka akan sadar dan mengerti._

_Hermione sudah tidak lagi meringkuk di bawah selimut. Wajahnya terlihat pucat, tubuhnya mengurus drastis dan terdapat kantung hitam di bawah kedua mata cokelatnya yang tidak lagi bersinar. Hermione juga jarang berbicara dengan Harry. Hanya ketika Harry mengajaknya bicara atau memintanya makan, tapi di luar itu, Hermione sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa._

_Seperti saat ini, dia hanya duduk di balkon, membuang pandangannya ke langit luas yang terlihat terbakar karena cahaya matahari yang hendak terbenam. Matanya menatap kosong, bibirnya terkatup rapat dan tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bergerak. Hanya suara nafas itulah yang membuat Harry yakin Hermione masih hidup._

_Tapi Harry sudah tidak ingin menghadapi ini._

"_Hermione, sampai kapan kamu mau seperti ini?" bisik Harry. Hermione terdiam, tidak bergeming._

_Harry menghela nafas keras, "Hermione, sampai kapan kamu mau seperti ini?" nadanya naik satu oktaf. Tapi, melihat Hermione tetap tidak bergeming, Harry menarik nafas panjang dan meraih kedua bahu Hermione, mengguncangnya. "Hermione, lihat aku!"_

_Hermione berkedip, matanya perlahan menatap mata Harry. Mata cokelat itu begitu gelap dan dalam._

"_Sampai kapan kau mau seperti ini? Kedua orangtuamu tidak akan berubah jika kau terus diam seperti ini!"_

_Hermione menghela nafas, membuang pandangannya, enggan menatap Harry. "Untuk apa? orangtuaku sendiri membuangku. Aku tidak punya siapapun lagi," bisik Hermione parau._

"_Hermione lihat aku!" seru Harry._

_Perlahan Hermione kembali menatap Harry._

"_Kau punya aku, Hermione. kau punya aku," tegas Harry._

_Hermione menggeleng, "Tidak—aku—"_

"_Jangan seperti ini Hermione, aku mohon, jangan terus seperti ini. aku membutuhkanmu,"_

"_Harry, aku—"_

"_Aku mencintaimu Hermione,"_

_Mata Hermione membulat, kedua alisnya terangkat._

_Harry melepas bahu Hermione lalu kedua tangannya mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri, terlihat frustasi. "Tadinya aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini padamu. Aku tau, kau sudah punya Ron,"_

"_H—Harry—"_

_Harry mengangkat jari telunjuknya, "Tidak perlu Hermione. aku mengerti, karena itulah aku tidak ingin kau tau," Harry tersenyum nanar, "Tapi melihatmu seperti ini membuatku merasa aku harus mengatakannya. Hanya agar kau tau, seseorang membutuhkanmu Hermione. Aku membutuhkanmu,"_

"_Harry, sejak kapan—"_

"_Sudah lama kurasa," potong Harry, "Tapi aku baru menyadarinya,"_

_Hermione menggeleng, "Aku kira kau tidak akan pernah menyadarinya," seulas senyum kecil menghiasi wajah Hermione, senyum pertama yang Harry lihat dari Hermione setelah beberapa hari._

"_Apa?" tanya Harry bingung._

"_Harry, sebenarnya aku—"_

* * *

><p>an : ah sepertinya agak OOC iya ga sih? ah ya sudahlah lupakan #digaplok

kayanya kali ini ga akan banyak bacot deh, huehehe, selain terima kasih sudah membaca dan meripiu(semoga ripiunya banyak #fingercross). lalu satu lagi, ramein IFA 2011 yaakk xDD


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and several OC's/**

**a/n: terima kasih untuk tetap membaca apalagi meninggalkan review *no pressure :P* hehehehe. cerita yang lain akan segera di update, secepatnya :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sebentar, aku harus ke kamar mandi," kata Hermione dan tanpa menunggu tanggapan dari siapapun ia langsung melesat meninggalkan ruang makan, meninggalkan Harry, Al, Rose dan Scorpius yang melongo.<p>

Al kembali menoleh pada Harry, "Bagaimana kalau Dad yang meneruskan cerita?"

Harry menggeleng, "Tidak. Ini giliran Hermione, aku tidak akan mengambil dua _shift _sekaligus," tolak Harry.

Al memutar matanya, ia baru hendak membalas kata-kata Harry ketika mereka semua mendengar suara Apparate di dalam rumah. Hanya anggota keluarga yang ber-Apparate atau ber-Dissapparate langsung ke dalam atau keluar dari rumah, jadi tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bangkit untuk mengecek siapa yang datang.

Hingga akhirnya, James Sirius Potter memasuki ruang makan. James yang sudah menginjak usianya ke-22 bertubuh jangkung dengan rambut gelap yang tetap berantakan dan mata cokelat dengan sorot yang tajam. James melirik Al dan Rose tanpa ekspresi, sedikit berjengit ketika melihat Scorpius, tapi ia tidak berkomentar apa-apa dan langsung beralih pada Harry. "Dad, aku kemari untuk mengambil itu," kata James, tersenyum penuh arti pada Harry.

"Apa—oh. Tunggu sebentar, aku harus keatas untuk mengambilnya,"

"Dad, kau seorang _penyihir_! Gunakan _Accio _saja,"

"Aku sudah memantrai laciku, mantra seperti itu tidak akan mempan. Jadi, tunggu disini, aku akan segera mengambilnya," Harry setengah berlari meninggalkan ruangan, selanjutnya terdengar langkah kaki Harry menaiki tangga.

James membuka lemari, mengeluarkan sebuah kotak sereal dan menuangkanya sedikit ke telapak tangannya. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan bersandar ke tembok, menatap Al, Rose dan Scorpius sembari mengunyah sereal. "Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya James dengan suara datar.

Al mendongak, mata hijau bertemu dengan mata cokelat, keduanya terlihat dingin. "Berkunjung," jawab Al singkat. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

James mengangkat bahu, "Berkunjung,"

Rose mengeluh keras-keras, membuat Al, James dan Scorpius mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada satu-satunya gadis di ruangan itu. "Sampai kapan kalian akan bertingkah seperti ini! James! Al akan tetap menjadi seorang Slytherin walaupun kau memperlakukannya seperti itu, ini tidak akan berubah," nada Rose melembut pada kalimat terakhir. "Al masih adikmu, dia tidak berubah sama sekali,"

Ekspresi James tidak berubah, "Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu Rose," ujar James, pelan dan dingin.

"Tentu ada hubungannya denganku! Aku ini a—"

"ROSE!" potong Al, sebelum Rose berbicara lebih jauh.

James mendengus, "Lihat Rose? Dia sendiri sepertinya sudah tidak berminat lagi denganku,"

"Aku tidak mengatakan itu James," bisik Al.

Hening menghinggapi ruangan itu. Al dan James saling bertatapan, ekspresi keduanya tidak terbaca. Sementara Rose menatap kedua sepupunya dengan khawatir, Scorpius meletakkan tangannya di bahu Rose, meremasnya lembut, tanpa kata-kata mengingatkan Rose untuk tidak berbuat bodoh atau mengatakan apapun yang akan memicu pertengkaran di antara Al dan James.

Untunglah Hermione datang.

"Maaf membuat kalian—oh. James," dahi Hermione berkerut melihat James.

James tersenyum pada Hermione, "Hey Professor Granger! Lama tidak bertemu," James meraih tangan Hermione dan mengecupnya. "Kau masih cantik seperti terakhir kali aku melihatmu, Professor," gurau James.

Hermione memutar mata, "Hush! Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang membuatmu pulang hari ini?"

James nyengir, "Aku merindukan Dad," Hermione mengangkat kedua alisnya, jelas terlihat tidak percaya. "Dan aku mau mengambil cincin tunangan Mum," tambah James.

Hermione dan Rose melongo.

Dan Harry datang sebelum keduanya sempat berkomentar, "Ini dia James!"

James menerima kotak beludru itu dan langsung menghambur memeluk ayahnya, "_Thanks _Dad! Aku akan menyimpannya dengan baik,"

Harry tertawa pelan dan menepuk punggung James, "Ibumu pasti senang kau menyimpannya,"

James melepas pelukannya, cengiran lebar menghiasi wajahnya, "Aku harus pergi sekarang. _Bye _Dad!" dengan itu James ber-Dissapparate.

"Apa James—akan melakukan apa yang aku pikirkan?" tanya Hermione.

Harry tertawa kecil, "Katakan saja, mungkin tahun depan akan ada Potter kecil berlarian di rumah ini saat natal,"

.

"_Aku juga mencintaimu,"_

_Harry memandang Hermione tanpa ekspresi. Dalam hati ia merasa senang dengan pengakuan Hermione itu, tapi melihat keadaan Hermione yang seperti ini membuat Harry tidak bisa meyakini ucapan Hermione sepenuhnya. Harry memilih untuk maju dan mengecup puncak kepala Hermione, "Istirahatlah Hermione, kau membutuhkannya,"_

_Hermione bingung dengan reaksi Harry, tentu ia mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih ketika Hermione mengungkapkan satu hal yang telah ia simpan selama bertahun-tahun. Ia berharap Harry menciumnya dan mengatakan bahwa Harry mencintainya sekali lagi. "Harry," panggil Hermione, kebingungan dan emosinya saat itu tergambar jelas dalam suaranya._

_Harry tersenyum kecil, "Kita bicarakan lagi nanti setelah—setelah kau merasa lebih baik,"_

_Harry memilih untuk berbalik memunggungi Hermione dan meninggalkannya di beranda. Selanjutnya terdengar suara pintu dibuka dan ditutup perlahan. Hening._

"_Tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu Harry," bisik Hermione._

_._

_Harry tidak tau kemana kakinya membawanya melangkah saat itu, pikirannya masih tertinggal setelah ia mendengar pengakuan Hermione. Di satu sisi ia ingin mempercayai kata-kata Hermione, tapi di sisi lain Harry merasa ini tidak benar. Hermione bersama Ron. Harry bersama Ginny. Itu yang sepertinya terdengar lebih nyata, yang sepertinya diharapkan banyak orang._

"_Harry!"_

_Harry tersadar, ia sudah berdiri di depan hotel yang ia tempati bersama Hermione. Ia melihat seorang pria melambai padanya, di belakangnya seorang wanita mengikuti. Orangtua Hermione. Harry berkedip beberapa kali, memastikan orang yang ia lihat ini benar-benar orangtua Hermione, bukan ilusi dari mata minusnya._

"_Mr Granger, Mrs Granger. Bagaimana—"_

"_Kau meninggalkan alamat hotel tempatmu dan Hermione menginap di suratmu yang terakhir," potong Helen._

"_Mana Hermione?" tanya William._

_Harry menghela nafas dan menggeleng pelan, "Keadaannya sedang kurang baik akhir-akhir ini. Dia sering menolak makan, kurang tidur—"_

"_Itu karena kami kan," bisik Helen, matanya berkaca-kaca, ia terlihat sedih mendengar kondisi putri tunggalnya._

_Harry hanya tersenyum kecil, enggan menjawab pernyataan Helen. Ia hanya mengangguk kecil pada William dan Helen, meminta mereka untuk mengikutinya ke dalam hotel. Mereka berjalan dalam diam menuju kamar Harry dan Hermione yang berada di lantai lima. William merangkul Helen, meremas bahunya pelan, berusaha menenangkannya._

_Harry membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan, mendapati Hermione sudah kembali menggulung di bawah selimut seperti biasanya. Ia menghela nafas pelan, menyentuh bahu Hermione dan mengguncangnya pelan, "Hermione, aku punya kejutan untukmu," bisik Harry._

_Hermione menurunkan selimutnya, "Kenapa kau tidak mendengarkanku? Aku—" mata Hermione membulat melihat sosok yang sangat familiar berdiri di belakang Harry. "Harry, apa aku—apa aku bermimpi?" bisik Hermione tidak yakin._

"_Tidak Hermione, ini bukan mimpi," Harry bangkit dari sisi tempat tidur, memberi ruang pada William dan Helen untuk menghampiri Hermione._

_Helen-lah yang pertama menghambur memeluk Hermione erat-erat, airmata mengalir deras dari kedua matanya. "Hermione. Hermione-ku," William tetap berdiri di belakang Helen, tersenyum pada dua wanita yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya._

"_Mum? Dad?" Hermione masih terdengar tidak yakin._

"_Ya Hermione. Ini kami," kata Helen di tengah isakannya._

_Harry tersenyum, ia yakin tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang. Tanpa siapapun ketahui, Harry meninggalkan ruangan itu, memberi ruang bagi keluarga Granger untuk saling berbicara dan saling mendengarkan. Harry kembali pergi ke lobby hotel, kali ini ia tidak pergi keluar. Ia hanya diam di salah satu kursi, mengambil sebuah koran lokal yang tergeletak di meja dan mulai membacanya._

_Harry tenggelam dalam artikel yang dibacanya, berita internasional tentang cuaca di Inggris yang sudah tidak lagi di selimuti kabut misterius. Harry tau itu adalah kabut yang ditimbulkan oleh dementor dan/atau karena Pelahap Maut. Sekarang ketika perang telah selesai, tentu para dementor dan Pelahap Maut sudah dibereskan oleh anggota Orde atau Kementerian._

_Setelah bosan membaca artikel, Harry memilih untuk keluar dari hotel untuk makan malam atau sekedar jalan-jalan di sisi pantai. Beberapa menit berjalan, Harry menemukan sebuah kedai kecil di sisi pantai, Harry memutuskan untuk makan malam di sana. Walau Harry tidak bisa melihat pantai karena hari sudah gelap tapi ia masih bisa mendengar suara ombak dan itu menenangkannya. _

_Harry memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah ia kembali ke Inggris. Tentu, ia ingin menyelesaikan pendidikannya. Tapi setelah itu? Menjadi Auror sepertinya pilihan yang bagus, tapi di lain pihak Harry merasa agak lelah melakukan hal seperti itu. Harry ingin hidup sederhana, mungkin seperti Mr Weasley yang terlihat bahagia di tengah hidupnya yang sederhana. Pergi ke Kementerian, mengurus hal yang memang disukainya lalu pulang ke rumah ketika hari sudah gelap, disambut oleh Mrs Weasley dan anak-anak mereka. Harry menginginkan itu._

_Harry membayangkan dirinya menjadi seorang pemain Quidditch atau mengajar Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam di Hogwarts, pulang ke rumah di Godric's Hollow, disambut Hermione dan anak-anak mereka. Harry tertawa kecil membayangkannya. Ah, sepertinya Harry bisa terbiasa dengan kehidupan seperti itu._

_._

_Hal pertama yang Harry temui ketika ia kembali ke hotel adalah kamarnya yang gelap dan kosong. Mungkin Hermione dan kedua orangtuanya memutuskan untuk makan malam di luar. Harry membuka laci, mungkin ia bisa menemukan sebuah buku yang menarik untuk membunuh waktu, ia yakin Hermione menyimpan beberapa buku di sini. Hermione tidak mungkin bepergian tanpa membawa buku._

_Ah, ada Beedle The Bard, buku tentang Occlumency, Hogwarts: A History (Harry tertawa kecil melihat buku favorit Hermione) dan beberapa buku tentang animagus. Harry memutuskan untuk membaca buku tentang Occlumency, berpikir mungkin ini akan berguna untuk dirinya suatu saat nanti._

_Dalam hitungan menit, Harry sudah tenggelam dalam buku yang dibacanya. Tidak menyadari bahwa Hermione sudah berada di ruangan._

"_Harry James Potter!"_

"_Huh—" sebelum Harry menyadari siapa yang memanggilnya, Hermione sudah memeluknya erat-erat. "Her—mi—ni—na—fas!"_

_Hermione memberi Harry pukulan bertubi-tubi di bahu, "Dari-mana-saja-kau-Harry-James-Potter! kau-membuatku-khawatir-tau!" seru Hermione, masih terus memukulnya keras-keras._

"_Aku-aw!-Hermione!" Harry menahan kedua tangan Hermione agar ia bisa berbicara. "Aku pergi makan malam, tidak jauh dari sini," kata Harry akhirnya._

_Hermione cemberut, "Setidaknya kau bisa memberitauku kemana kau pergi jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu dan aku tidak tau, Harry?"_

_Harry tersenyum kecil, ia menyelipkan rambut Hermione ke belakang telinganya. "Aku minta maaf Hermione. aku janji aku tidak akan melakukan itu padamu lagi,"_

_Hermione mendengus dan memukul bahu Harry sekali lagi, "Sebaiknya begitu,"_

_Harry masih bisa melihat bagian bawah mata Hermione yang menghitam karena kurang tidur, wajahnya pun masih terlihat lelah, tapi kini ia tidak lagi terlihat sedih dan menderita seperti sebelumnya. Ia yakin keadaan Hermione dan kedua orangtuanya sudah membaik. "Jadi, bagaimana orangtuamu?"_

_Wajah Hermione terlihat cerah. "Baik! Kami baik-baik saja sekarang, tidak ada masalah apapun lagi," Hermione tersenyum lebar._

"_Baguslah kalau begitu," kata Harry._

"_Ya," bisik Hermione pelan. Sorot matanya seketika berubah, tangannya menelusuri riak rambut Harry, Hermione selalu senang melakukannya entah kenapa. "Aku juga mencintaimu Harry," bisik Hermione._

_Harry berkedip beberapa kali, "Apa? Apa kau—"_

_Hermione mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mencium Harry, tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Harry terkejut, tapi ia membalas Hermione. Tangan Harry melepas buku Occlumency-nya, membiarkan jatuh ke atas lantai dengan bunyi yang cukup keras, lalu ia menyentuh punggung Hermione, mengusapnya lembut, menariknya masuk ke dalam pelukannya lebih dalam._

"_Ya Harry, aku serius," bisik Hermione, nafasnya tersengal-sengal, wajahnya memerah dan rambutnya terlihat berantakan, tapi ia tersenyum lembut._

_Harry tersenyum, memberi Hermione sebuah kecupan. Dahinya menempel dengan dahi Hermione hingga hidung keduanya bersentuhan._

"_Aku mencintaimu Hermione,"_

_._

"Nah! Sekarang kalau kalian tidak keberatan—_well _kalian tidak boleh keberatan sebenarnya—bagaimana kalau kita makan siang dulu," kata Harry riang ketika Hermione menyelesaikan ceritanya.

Rose baru membuka mulutnya untuk membantah dan meminta Harry serta Hermione menyelesaikan ceritanya ketika terdengar suara dari samping kirinya. Rose mendelik Al yang nyengir polos sambil memegang perutnya. "_Sorry _Rosie, tapi aku lapar," kata Al.

Rose memutar matanya, "Kita bisa makan _nanti _Albus! Benar Scorp?" Rose menoleh pada Scorpius yang duduk di samping kanannya, meminta dukungan. Tapi ternyata Scorpius malah nyengir pada Rose sambil memegang perutnya.

"Aku juga lapar Rosie," kata Scorpius pelan.

Hermione mengatupkan kedua tangannya, "Okay, semua setuju. Kita makan siang dulu," ujarnya sambil bangkit dari kursi. Sontak wajah Harry, Albus dan Rose memucat.

"Mum, kau tidak berniat memasak kan?" tanya Rose hati-hati.

"Tentu aku akan memasak. Dan—berhenti menatapku seperti itu Harry! Aku sudah bisa memasak!"

Rose beralih menatap Harry, "Paman Harry! _Please_! Jangan biarkan Mum melakukan ini pada kita!"

Harry tertawa, "Kau tau aku tidak akan pernah membiarkannya menyentuh dapurku kan Rosie?"

"HARRY!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Bibir Harry tidak henti menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang terus menghiasi wajahnya sejak ia memejamkan mata dan ketika ia terbangun di pagi hari. Senyumnya melebar ketika melihat seseorang yang terbaring di sampingnya. Sudah lama Harry tidak merasa sebahagia ini—ralat, Harry tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya.<em>

_Ingatan tentang kejadian semalam kembali menghantuinya. Ketika ia menyentuh Hermione untuk pertama kalinya—_

_._

"Urgh. Dad, _please, _lewat bagian itu," keluh Al sembari memijiti dahinya. Rose melengos dengan semburat _pink _menghiasi pipinya.

Harry tertawa renyah, "Baiklah Albus,"

.

_Harry mencium Hermione lama, membuatnya melenguh pelan hingga akhirnya Hermione membuka matanya. Ia tersenyum melihat mata hijau Harry, "Selamat pagi Harry," bisik Hermione, suaranya agak serak._

_Harry nyengir dan mengecup Hermione sekali lagi sebelum menggumam, "Selamat pagi Hermione," dan kembali menutup jarak di antara mereka. Harry bisa merasakan Hermione terkikik tanpa suara dan itu membuatnya nyengir lebar._

_Akhirnya Hermione mendorong Harry menjauh dan itu membuat Harry terlihat sedikit kecewa, "Ayo Harry, aku sudah membuat janji pada orangtuaku bahwa _kita _akan berkunjung hari ini," Hermione bangkit dari kasur._

_Harry segera menahan lengan Hermione, "Tapi Hermione, kamu berjanji akan datang sebelum makan siang kan? Dan itu masih sangat lama. Sekarang, bagaimana kalau kita bermalas-malasan di sini dulu?" cengiran licik menghiasi wajah Harry._

"_Aku tau apa yang kamu pikirkan Harry. Tidak,"_

_Harry langsung memasang _puppy-eyes _miliknya, "_Please?"

"_Tidak," tolak Hermione tegas._

"Please_?"_

"_Tidak,"_

"Please_?"_

_Hermione menghela nafas, "Harry, kamu tau kan cara itu tidak akan mempan padaku?"_

"Please_?"_

_Hermione menghela nafas lagi, "Baiklah," dan ia pun melompat kembali ke atas kasurnya._

_._

_William dan Helen Granger menyambut Harry dan Hermione dengan riang ketika mereka menginjakkan kaki di restoran mereka (membuat karyawan mereka heran ketika melihat Harry) lalu segera mengajak mereka ke rumah mereka yang berada di lantai atas agar mereka bisa berbicara dengan lebih leluasa._

_Harry senang melihat rona wajah Hermione yang berubah drastis, ia senang melihat Hermione tersenyum dan tertawa bersama kedua orangtuanya, senang melihat Hermione kembali menjadi Hermione yang Harry kenal. Ia juga gembira karena baik William maupun Helen tidak bereaksi keras ketika ia dan Hermione mengumumkan hubungan mereka, walau William tetap mengajak Harry 'berbicara'. Harry memakluminya, bagaimana pun William harus merasa yakin Hermione berada di tangan yang tepat._

_Pagi hari itu Harry dan Hermione mendapat surat dari Minerva yang menanyakan apa mereka mau kembali ke Hogwarts, disertai dengan surat yang berisi daftar buku tahun ini serta lencana Ketua Murid untuk Harry dan Hermione, untuk Harry ditambah dengan lencana Kapten Quidditch._

_Harry menolak menjadi Ketua Murid, ia tidak ingin mendapatkan beban apapun di tahun terakhirnya di Hogwarts, tapi Harry tetap menerima posisi Kapten Quidditch-nya karena ia sangat merindukan bermain Quidditch juga karena paksaan Hermione (yang membuat Harry terkejut). Yang mengejutkan adalah Hermione juga menolak posisi Ketua Muridnya. Itu tentu saja membuat Harry sangat bingung, ia selalu tau Hermione sangat ingin menjadi Ketua Murid sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di Hogwarts. Tapi Hermione hanya tersenyum dan berkata bahwa ia merasa lelah dan ingin menikmati tahun terakhirnya cukup dengan beban NEWT saja._

_Setelah keduanya mengambil keputusan, mereka membalas surat Minerva, mengatakan mereka akan kembali ke Hogwarts tapi tidak mengambil posisi Ketua Murid._

_Musim panas akan berakhir dalam tiga minggu, Harry dan Hermione sudah berencana untuk kembali ke Inggris seminggu sebelum tahun ajaran baru dimulai agar mereka punya cukup waktu untuk melengkapi perlengkapan sekolah mereka. _

_Tapi ternyata, Helen dan William menolak untuk kembali ke Inggris. Mereka jatuh cinta pada Australia, pekerjaan baru mereka, tempat tinggal mereka dan orang-orang yang mereka kenal di sini. Hermione, di lain pihak, ingin sekali kembali ke Inggris dengan kedua orangtuanya dan itu membuat keluarga kecil itu berseteru sementara Harry hanya diam melihat adegan itu karena ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia perbuat._

_Pada akhirnya, Hermione mengalah dan membiarkan kedua orangtuanya tinggal di Australia. "Yah, lagipula di sini lebih aman," kata Hermione saat itu. Dan Hermione berhasil membuat William dan Helen berjanji untuk mengunjunginya di Inggris saat liburan natal._

_Dua minggu terasa berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Hampir setiap hari William dan Helen membawa Harry serta Hermione berkeliling ke beberapa tempat menarik di dalam kota atau pun di luar kota. Harry sangat menikmati perjalanan mereka karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ia benar-benar berlibur tanpa ada gangguan dari Voldemort dan di sini Harry tidak perlu takut orang-orang mengenalinya sebagai _The _Harry Potter, di sini dia hanya 'Harry'. Saat William dan Helen tidak membawa mereka berjalan-jalan, biasanya Harry akan membawa Hermione ke pantai untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan atau bermesraan._

"_Rasanya aku tidak ingin pulang," kata Harry, matanya menerawang ke laut lepas. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir ia dan Hermione berada di Australia, mereka baru saja kembali dari rumah William dan Helen untuk makan malam. Harry mengajak Hermione ke pantai untuk terakhir kalinya dan disinilah mereka, duduk berdampingan di atas pasir, menikmati angin pantai dan suara deburan ombak._

"_Aku juga. Di sini sangat damai, tenang," sahut Hermione._

_Harry menoleh dan mencondongkan tubuhnya, mengecup pipi kiri Hermione. "Di sini aku bebas melakukan itu tanpa takut ada wartawan macam Rita Skeeter mengintip dari sela pohon," bisik Harry menyeringai jahil. Tapi cengiran itu menghilang dengan cepat, "Atau takut pada reaksi Ron dan Ginny,"_

_Hermione menahan nafas, "Oh Merlin. Aku benar-benar lupa pada mereka. Apa yang akan kita lakukan Harry? Bagaimana kalau mereka mengutuk kita? Oh tidak, Ron bisa membunuhmu," gumam Hermione._

_Harry tertawa tertahan, "Ron membunuhku? Aku membunuh Voldemort, Ron tidak akan bisa menyentuhku," ujarnya setengah bergurau._

_Hermione memukul bahu Harry, "Dasar,"_

"_Hei, itu benar kan?" Harry tertawa dan mengalungkan tangannya di pinggang Hermione. "Kurasa sebaiknya kita tidak memberitau mereka. Untuk sementara. Aku tidak ingin menghadapi temperamen mereka dalam waktu dekat,"_

_Hermione menghela nafas, menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Harry, menikmati wangi khas Harry menyelimutinya. "Mungkin kau benar," mereka kembali terdiam untuk beberapa saat. "Aku penasaran, apa mereka kembali ke Hogwarts seperti kita?"_

"_Ginny, mungkin saja. Tapi kalau Ron," Harry mendengus._

_Hermione tertawa pelan, "Ayolah Harry, siapa tau Ron sudah sadar kalau pendidikan itu penting,"_

"_Aku berani bertaruh dia tidak akan kembali ke Hogwarts,"_

"_Benarkah? Apa taruhannya?"_

_Harry melirik Hermione, matanya berkilat jahil, "Bagaimana kalau—satu jam di lemari sapu kalau aku menang?" Harry nyengir lebar._

_Hermione memutar matanya, tersenyum geli, "Harry, Kamar Kebutuhan jauh lebih nyaman dari lemari sapu _dan _Kamar Kebutuhan bisa menyediakan minuman, ranjang yang nyaman dan—"_

"_Ranjang yang nyaman eh?" potong Harry, cengirannya tumbuh semakin lebar hingga hampir mencapai telinga._

_Wajah Hermione memerah__, "_Prat,_"_

"_Kau mencintaiku," balas Harry, masih dengan seringai yang sama. Hermione mendengus dan memukul bahu Harry sekali sebelum bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Harry yang tertawa terbahak-bahak di atas pasir. _

_._

_Grimmauld Place nomor 12 terlihat suram seperti biasanya saat Harry dan Hermione menginjakkan kaki di sana. Lukisan Mrs Black yang dulu meraung-raung setiap kali Harry datang sudah disimpan di tempat yang aman oleh Kreacher, jadi sekarang rumah itu sangat tenang._

"_Aku rasa kita bisa merenovasi rumah ini sedikit, membuatnya sedikit lebih cerah. Aku rasa Sirius tidak akan keberatan dengan itu, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Hermione saat mereka menikmati teh yang disajikan oleh Kreacher sore itu._

_Harry melihat ke sekeliling dapur, "Kurasa itu tidak masalah. Lagipula Sirius selalu menyukaimu jadi aku yakin dia tidak akan keberatan,"_

_Hermione tersenyum, "Bagus! Aku selalu ingin menggunakan mantra-mantra rumah tangga yang aku baca di buku milik Mrs Weasley!" ujarnya dengan semangat dan tanpa menunggu Harry, dia setengah berlari keluar dari dapur dan yang terdengar selanjutnya adalah suara Hermione menaiki tangga._

_Harry tertawa pelan melihat antusiasme Hermione yang selalu membuatnya takjub. Sirius dan Remus dulu sering berkata bahwa cara Hermione bersikap sangat mirip dengan Lily ketika mereka masih di Hogwarts dulu, "Rasanya seperti Lily memarahi kita melalui Hermione," bisik Sirius pada Remus saat Hermione mengeluh keras tentang lelucon yang Sirius buat, Remus tertawa keras saat itu._

_._

"_Aku mau membeli sesuatu, kau mau ikut denganku?" tanya Hermione. Hari ini Harry dan Hermione pergi ke Diagon Alley untuk membeli kebutuhan sekolah mereka juga membeli sesuatu untuk memperbaiki Grimmauld Place. Mereka memakai sebuah jubah dengan tudung yang menutupi sampai kepala mereka, karena keduanya tau akan bagaimana reaksi orang-orang ketika melihat Harry Potter dan Hermione Granger._

"_Apa tidak sebaiknya kita pergi ke Gringgots dulu? Mengambil uang?"_

_Hermione menggeleng, "Aku masih memegang uang, kurasa cukup untuk membeli kebutuhan untuk sekolah dan membeli jubah baru,"_

_Harry mengangguk, "Jadi, bagaimana kalau aku pergi ke Gringgots dulu dan kita bertemu di Flourish and Blott's? aku yakin akan menemukanmu di sana," Harry menyeringai lebar._

_Hermione memutar matanya. "Baiklah, kita bertemu di Flourish and Blott's," ia mencium Harry sekilas dan memperhatikannya masuk ke Gringgots. Dan Hermione pun belok ke Eeylops Owl Emporium. Hermione tau, tidak akan ada burung hantu yang bisa menggantikan Hedwig, tapi Harry tetap butuh seekor burung hantu untuk mengantarkan surat-suratnya._

_Hermione memilih seekor burung hantu jantan yang lincah dan berbulu kecokelatan, setelah membayar untuk burung hantu itu. Hermione membuka sangkarnya, "Pergi ke Grimmauld Place nomor 12 dan tunggu aku di sana. Kau bisa melakukan itu?" tanya Hermione dan burung hantu itu ber-uhu riang, mematuk jari Hermione dan terbang membelah langit. Hermione mengecilkan sangkarnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku sebelum pergi ke Flourish and Blott's untuk menunggu Harry._

_Sementara itu, Harry yang berada di Gringgots mendapat tatapan tajam dari para goblin yang ada di sana. Tentu, sejak Harry, Ron dan Hermione membobol Gringgots beberapa bulan lalu, para goblin itu menjadi sangat tidak menyukainya._

"_Err, permisi," kata Harry pelan pada seorang goblin yang tampak __tidak terlalu __sibuk. Goblin itu mendongak, dahinya langsung berkerut melihat Harry, tapi ia tidak berkomentar apapun. "Aku ingin berbicara dengan—pemimpin kalian?" Harry terdengar tidak yakin._

_Goblin itu mendengus, "Maksudmu Direktur Ragnok? Ikuti aku,"_

_Harry mengikuti goblin itu ke sebuah ruangan, ia melihat Ragnok duduk di balik mejanya, terlihat serius memeriksa sesuatu._

"_Mr Potter, Direktur Ragnok," kata goblin itu._

_Ragnok mendongak, "Terima kasih Fliptoth. Silahkan duduk Mr Potter," ujarnya singkat dan kembali pada pekerjaannya._

_Harry mengangguk dan duduk di kursi. Memperhatikan Ragnok membereskan map yang tadi diperiksanya dan mengambil sebuah map baru._

"_Jadi Mr Potter, apa kau berencana membobol Gringgots lagi?" tanya Ragnok, sarkasme yang jelas dalam suaranya membuat wajah Harry memerah seketika._

"_Err, tidak Direktur Ragnok. Sebenarnya aku kemari untuk menarik uang dan membicarakan tentang—err—itu,"_

"'_Itu'?"_

_Harry terlihat semakin salah tingkah, "Begini, aku tau aku menimbulkan banyak kerusakan dari pembobolan itu. Jadi aku akan bertanggung jawab dan menanggung semua biaya perbaikan itu,"_

_Ragnok diam dan memperhatikan raut wajah Harry sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk, "Aku menerima itu Mr Potter. Biaya memperbaiki semua kerusakan itu tidak murah dan aku juga harus mengurus pemindahan naga yang baru dari Rumania ke sini karena naga kami yang sebelumnya—menghilang," Harry semakin merasa tidak nyaman di kursinya. "Dan _semua _itu akan menghabiskan uang sampai _ribuan_ Galleon, apa kau sadar itu Mr Potter?"_

_Harry mengangguk kaku, "Aku—menyadari itu dan aku tetap akan bertanggung jawab,"_

_Ragnok mengangkat bahu, "Yah, memang dengan kekayaan yang kau punya sekarang tentu itu tidak akan masalah,"_

"_Oh, itu mengingatkanku—"_

"_Kau mau tau tentang semua kekayaanmu?" potong Ragnok sambil membuka sebuah map._

"_Err—ya,"_

_Ragnok tidak menyahut dan terus membulak-balik perkamen-perkamen di dalam map itu. "Ah ini dia. Nah Mr Potter, silahkan kau lihat sendiri," kata Ragnok sambil menyerahkan sebuah perkamen pada Harry._

_Dagu Harry jatuh berguling-guling di lantai begitu mengetahui banyaknya uang yang dia punya di Gringgots. "Ini—semua milikku?" tanya Harry, matanya melotot tidak percaya._

_Ragnok menyeringai, "Oh ya Mr Potter, berhubung Mr Sirius Black mewariskan semuanya padamu. Dan itu tidak termasuk semua bangunan yang kau punya, perhiasan, saham bisnis dan percayalah padaku, setelah kau mengalahkan Pangeran Kegelapan beberapa minggu lalu, banyak orang mengirimkan hadiah ke Lemari Besi-mu. Jadi jumlah uang itu akan terus bertambah setiap harinya,"_

Aku merasa pusing, _pikir Harry sambil memijiti dahinya. "Bangunan? Ada berapa banyak bangunan yang aku punya? Dan bisnis apa saja?"_

_Ragnok kembali mengambil sebuah perkamen, "Selain Godric's Hollow, orangtuamu meninggalkan sebuah _Cottage _di selatan Prancis, villa di Swiss dan—oh ya, orangtuamu punya sebuah pulau di daerah tropis_,_"_

Oke, sekarang aku benar-benar pusing. _"Maaf, tapi apa kau punya Wiski Api?"_

_Lebih dari satu jam Harry dan Ragnok membahas tentang semua yang James dan Lily Potter juga Sirius Black tinggalkan untuknya. Tentang semua bisnis keluarganya yang ternyata sangat banyak dan tersebar di dunia sihir juga dunia muggle. Mereka juga mengunjungi kedua Lemari Besi Potter dan Black, dimana Harry menemukan perhiasan milik keluarganya._

"_Ah, itu cincin pernikahan keluarga Potter," kata Ragnok ketika Harry meraih kotak kecil berwarna merah yang dimana dua cincin dengan detail ukiran yang sangat mewah di dalamnya. Harry langsung membayangkan Hermione memakai cincin itu di jemarinya, wajahnya memerah hanya dengan memikirkan melamar dan menikah dengan Hermione._

_Di lemari besi keluarga Black, Harry menemukan sebuah kotak yang menarik perhatiannya. Kotak itu tidak terlihat tua jika dibandingkan dengan kotak lain yang berada di sekitarnya. Harry membuka kotak itu dan melihat sebuah perkamen dengan tulisan 'Harry Potter' di depannya, di bawahnya terdapat beberapa tabung kecil dengan cairan berwarna keperakan. _Memori, _pikir Harry, _aku akan membutuhkan Pensieve_. Harry mengenali itu tulisan Sirius, ia baru berniat membaca surat itu ketika Ragnok berkata mereka harus segera pergi. Jadi Harry menutup kotak itu, mengecilkannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku sebelum ia mengambil kepingan-kepingan emas ke dalam kantongnya._

_Harry berencana langsung pergi ke Flourish and Blott's untuk menyusul Hermione ketika ia melewati sebuah toko perhiasan. Harry masuk ke sana dan langsung disambut oleh sang pemilik toko begitu Harry menurunkan tudungnya. Syukurlah, Harry satu-satunya pengunjung saat itu, jadi dia bisa memilih-milih perhiasan untuk Hermione tanpa gangguan. Well, kecuali gangguan dari pemilik toko yang terus menerus berterima kasih dan menyampaikan perasaan leganya tentang kepergian Voldemort pada Harry, yang sesekali menanggapinya. Sampai akhirnya Harry memilih sebuah kalung dengan huruf 'H' yang elegan. Si pemilik toko bersikeras memberi diskon besar pada Harry (setelah sebelumnya hendak membiarkan Harry membawa kalung itu dengan gratis) yang akhirnya hanya harus membayar setengah dari harga yang seharusnya._

"_Maaf sir, dimana aku bisa menemukan toko yang menjual Pensieve?" tanya Harry sebelum ia keluar dari toko perhiasan._

"_Oh, tepat di sebelah kanan toko ini Mr Potter!" jawab si pemilik toko dengan semangat._

_Harry mengucapkan terima kasih dan masuk ke dalam toko yang ditunjuk tadi, ia menemukan sebuah pensieve yang bagus dan dapat dibawa-bawa dengan mudah. "Tinggal sentuh Pensieve ini dengan tongkat dan Pensieve ini akan mengecil dan dimasukkan ke dalam saku," begitu kata pemilik toko ini._

_Sudah lebih dari dua jam lewat sejak Harry dan Hermione berpisah di Diagon Alley, Harry membayangkan Hermione akan memarahinya karena pergi terlalu lama tanpa mengabarkan apapun padanya. Dan ketika ia tidak menemukan Hermione di sudut mana pun di Flourish and Blott's. Harry pergi menyusuri hampir seluruh toko di Diagon Alley mulai dari Madam Malkins, Stationery Shop, Apothecary sampai Quality Quidditch Supplies (jelas Hermione tidak ada di sana) dimana Harry memesan sapu baru dan membeli beberapa barang yang berhubungan dengan Quidditch. Hermione juga tidak ada di Leaky Cauldron, membuat Harry berpikir untuk pulang dan mencari apa Hermione ada di sana. _

"_Apa itu—Harry Potter?"_

_Suara seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya itu langsung membuat wajah Harry memucat. Dan dalam hitungan detik dia sudah dikerubungi orang-orang yang berebut menyalaminya dan mengucapkan selamat karena Harry berhasil mengalahkan Voldemort, Harry juga mendapati beberapa wanita menatapnya dengan tatapan 'lapar' dan itu membuat Harry menelan ludah, wajahnya semakin pucat. Syukurlah, Tom menyelamatkannya dan membubarkan kerumunan itu dengan paksa dan menarik Harry ke dalam sebuah ruangan._

"_Terima kasih Tom," kata Harry sambil menghela nafas lega._

_Tom tertawa pelan, "Sama-sama Mr Potter, aku berasumsi kau tidak suka dengan semua perhatian itu,"_

_Harry menggeleng, "Sama sekali tidak. Oh, boleh aku menggunakan Floo?"_

_Tom mengangguk, "Tentu, bubuk Floo-nya ada di dekat perapian," katanya sambil menunjuk perapian._

_Harry mengambil segenggam bubuk Floo sebelum masuk ke dalam perapian. "Grimmauld Place nomor 12!"_

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading (and reviews) :D<em>


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : I own nothing but plot and several OC's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione tersenyum geli sambil memainkan kalung di lehernya, kalung yang sama yang Harry berikan untuknya lebih dari dua puluh tahun yang lalu. Ron selalu mengira itu adalah kalung dari kedua orangtua Hermione karena Hermione tidak pernah mau melepasnya, bahkan di hari pernikahan mereka.<p>

"Jadi, kalung itu, 'H' untuk Harry?" tanya Rose, menunjuk kalung di leher Hermione.

"Ya," "Tidak," kata Harry dan Hermione bersamaan.

Harry tertawa, "Sebenarnya, ya. 'H' untuk Harry dan _juga _untuk Hermione,"

Hermione memutar matanya, "Terserah,"

"Apa Paman Ron tidak pernah curiga tentang kalian? Maksudku, aku selalu curiga pada kalian sejak natal ketika aku berusia sepuluh tahun—" Al berhenti berbicara begitu melihat ekspresi Rose, Harry dan hermione. "Apa? aku tidak buta! Aku melihat ada sesuatu yang lebih di antara kalian berdua,"

Rose mendelik pada Al, "Kenapa kau tidak pernah berkata _apapun _padaku, Albus Potter?"

Al mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Karena saat itu aku masih anak-anak dan tidak mengerti apa yang aku lihat. Aku hanya mengira mereka seperti itu karena mereka sudah seperti saudara,"

"Tapi kenapa kau _tetap tidak mengatakan apapun padaku?_ Kau tau aku pasti bisa memecahkannya!"

"Kenyataannya, kau tetap tidak menyadarinya kan!"

"Cukup kalian berdua!" kata Hermione keras. Al dan Rose mendengus, menolak melihat satu sama lain.

Harry mendesah, "Tidak. Ron tidak berpikir panjang tentang aku dan Hermione, tidak seperti Ginny. Tapi apa yang sebenarnya kau lihat Al?"

Al mengangkat bahu, "Aku akan menceritakannya nanti,"

Rose hendak protes ketika Hermione memotongnya dengan berkata, "Baiklah, kau bisa menceritakannya lagi. Benar Rose?"

Rose mendengus, tapi tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Jadi kita lanjutkan ceritanya?" tanya Harry.

Sebagai jawaban, semuanya mengangguk.

"Jadi setelah aku kembali ke Grimmauld Place, Hermione langsung menyerangku dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan—"

"Aku khawatir saat itu. kau tidak juga kembali," potong Hermione.

Harry nyengir, "Aku tau Hermione. Dan aku melihat Hermione memberiku seekor burung hantu kecokelatan, dia tau aku pasti akan membutuhkan burung hantu untuk mengirim surat. Aku menamai burung hantu itu—"

"Prongs," bisik Albus. "Jadi dia hadiah dari Bibi Hermione?"

"Ya dan bisakah kalian tidak mengganggu ceritaku?" Harry telihat kesal karena ucapannya selalu dipotong. "Kami mengirim Prongs pada Ron dan di balasannya, Ron ingin berbicara dengan Hermione dan memintaku bicara dengan Ginny. Tapi kami mengatakan tidak. Rasanya saat itu kami belum siap untuk memberitahukan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara aku dan Hermione pada mereka,"

Mata Hermione menerawang. "Dan ternyata itu keputusan yang tepat,"

"Jadi kami tidak bertemu dengan mereka karena berbagai alasan. Biasanya kami mengatakan akan pergi bersama kedua orangtua Hermione atau pergi menjenguk Teddy,"

.

_Akhirnya, 1 September. Hermione bangun sangat pagi hari itu, dia terlihat sangat semangat kembali lagi ke Hogwarts. Harry, menyembunyikan kekecewaannya karena tidak bisa tidur lebih lama lagi, tersenyum dan mendengarkan Hermione berceloteh tentang NEWT dan berbagai hal tentang sekolah._

_Harry dan Hermione tidak mendapat balasan dari Ron atau pun keluarga Weasley yang lain sejak terakhir kali Harry membalas surat Ron. Hanya surat dari Andromeda yang datang secara rutin, mengabari Harry dan Hermione tentang Teddy. Tapi baik Harry atau pun Hermione tidak ada yang peduli tentang Weasley, keduanya lebih peduli tentang si kecil Teddy. Mereka bahkan menghabiskan malam terakhir di liburan musim panas mereka di rumah Andromeda, jadi mereka bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Teddy sebelum mereka kembali ke Hogwarts._

_Teddy anak yang manis, dia terlihat sangat mudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Harry dan Hermione. Itu membuat Andromeda agak takjub, karena Teddy tidak membiarkan Neville menyentuhnya ketika Neville datang untuk menemani neneknya menemui Andromeda. Augusta Longbottom dan Andromeda semakin sering menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama. Biasanya Andromeda yang meminta pendapat atau tips dari Augusta tentang membesarkan cucunya. Augusta, yang berada di posisi yang sama dengan Andromeda, dengan senang hati membantu Andromeda._

_Pagi itu Harry memohon pada Hermione untuk menghabiskan hari itu bersama Teddy dan melewatkan kereta menuju Hogwarts. "Toh kita bisa ber-Apparate ke Hogsmaede. Jadi Hermione, _please_?" bujuk Harry sambil memasang _puppy face _terbaiknya. Teddy yang berada di pangkuan Harry meniru ekspresi Harry sambil menatap Hermione._

"_Baiklah!" gumam Hermione yang luluh setelah beberapa lama melihat ekspresi Harry dan Teddy bergantian. Wajah Harry langsung berubah cerah, seakan dia baru saja mendapatkan hadiah natal lebih awal. Mau tidak mau, hati Hermione terasa hangat melihat Harry yang terlihat sangat gembira. _

_Hari itu mereka habiskan dengan piknik di halaman belakang rumah Andromeda yang kebetulan sedang pergi mengunjungi Augusta. Harry dan Hermione mencuri-curi waktu untuk bermesraan saat Teddy sedang tidur siang dengan berbaring di atas selimut yang digelar di halaman. Sampai ketika sore hari mereka harus pergi ke Hogsmaede._

"_Aku akan merindukanmu Teddy," bisik Harry sambil memeluk Teddy dengan erat. Teddy, yang tidak mengerti, hanya mengalungkan lengan mungilnya di leher Harry dan berceloteh tidak jelas, khas bayi._

"_Aku akan merindukanmu juga Teddy," kata Hermione sambil mengecup pipi Teddy, matanya berkaca-kaca. Teddy terlihat bingung melihat Harry dan Hermione yang menangis, ia hanya mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan menyentuh pipi keduanya dengan tangan mungilnya. Itu membuat Hermione tertawa pelan, "Aku tau Teddy. Kami hanya sedih karena harus meninggalkanmu di sini,"_

_Andromeda menghampiri mereka dan mengambil Teddy dari pelukan Harry. Hari sudah mulai gelap, Hogwarts Express akan sampai di Hogsmaede dalam beberapa waktu lagi, jadi sudah saatnya bagi Harry dan Hermione untuk pergi. Setelah mengucapkan sampai jumpa, berterima kasih pada Andromeda karena memperbolehkan mereka menginap dan mencium pipi Teddy sekali lagi, Harry dan Hermione ber-Apparate ke Hogsmaede. _

_Mereka memutuskan untuk mampir ke tempat Abberforth untuk sekedar memberi salam yang disambut oleh Abberforth dengan riang. Mereka malah mengobrol dulu di sana ditemani masing-masing secangkir cokelat hangat dari Abberforth. Keadaan Hogsmaede sudah berangsur pulih, hampir semua bangunan sudah selesai diperbaiki pasca perang._

"_Dan pelangganku bertambah," ujar Abberforth riang._

_Sejak beberapa minggu terakhir ternyata Hogsmaede dikunjungi banyak penyihir dari berbagai belahan Inggris bahkan dari luar negeri juga banyak. Mereka ingin melihat tempat dimana Lord Voldemort dikalahkan oleh remaja berusia tujuhbelas tahun. Sayangnya, mereka tetap tidak diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam Hogwarts demi alasan keamanan sekolah tersebut. Tapi menurut Abberforth, para turis terlihat puas dengan berfoto di depan gerbang Hogwarts._

_Setelah cokelat hangat mereka habis, Harry dan Hermione berjalan bergandengan tangan ke Hogwarts. Mereka melihat Professor Flitwick sedang memeriksa suatu daftar. Professor bertubuh mungil itu tersenyum gembira melihat kedua muridnya._

"_Akhirnya! Kalian murid terakhir yang tiba," katanya sambil mencorat-coret daftarnya. "Sebaiknya kalian segera masuk. Seleksi belum dimulai kok,"_

_Harry dan Hermione hanya mengangguk lalu naik ke kereta Testral. Bersama Neville, Luna, Padma Patil dan yang mengejutkan, Draco Malfoy. Padma dan Draco terlihat memakai lencana Ketua Murid._

"_Jujur saja aku terkejut ketika melihat lencana ini di suratku. Aku selalu mengira kaulah yang akan menjadi Ketua Murid," aku Padma setelah Harry dan Hermione mengucapkan selamat padanya dan Draco._

"_Aku menolaknya. Aku rasa aku ingin berkonsentrasi pada NEWT dan menghabiskan waktu bebas dengan bersantai saja tahun ini," kata Hermione ringan._

_Neville, Padma dan Draco melongo. Hermione Granger bersantai sepertinya terdengar asing bagi mereka. _

_Harry terkekeh, "Percayalah, aku hampir pingsan ketika mendengarnya mengatakan hal yang sama," dan Harry mendapatkan hadiah berupa pukulan di belakang kepala dari Hermione. "Bercanda Hermione. Geez,"_

"_Dan aku yakin Pot—Harry, juga menolak lencana Ketua Murid ini," ucap Draco, mengejutkan semua orang dengan memanggil Harry dengan 'Harry' bukannya Potter atau Potty atau Scarhead._

_Harry mengangguk, "Yeah. Tapi aku adalah Kapten Quidditch tahun ini, Mal—Draco. Jadi bersiaplah, Gryffindor akan mengambil Piala Asrama tahun ini," kalimat ini disambut seruan penuh semangat dari Neville._

_Draco menyeringai, "Kebetulan aku juga Kapten Qudditch Slytherin tahun ini. Jangan harap Slytherin akan mengalah tahun ini,"_

"_Kita lihat nanti,"_

_Hermione memutar matanya mendengar percakapan tentang Quidditch ini. Tapi tetap senang karena baik Harry maupun Draco tidak terlihat bersitegang._

_Kereta berhenti di depan Kastil. Mereka pun turun dari sana. Harry, Neville dan Draco masih berdebat tentang Quidditch, meninggalkan Luna, Padma dan Hermione mengeluhkan para anak laki-laki. Mereka melewati anak-anak kelas satu yang terlihat canggung (dan pendek). Para anak kelas satu itu terkesima ketika melihat Harry, Neville dan Draco. Harry, karena dialah _The Boy Who Lived _serta _The Man Who Won. _Neville karena keikutsertaannya dalam perang. Draco, karena dia (Hermione akui) sangat tampan dan karena dia seorang Malfoy, putra dari salah satu Pelahap Maut. Hermione juga tidak luput dari perhatian, sejak semua koran menyebutnya sebagai _The Brightess Witch of Her Age _Hermione selalu menarik perhatian kemana pun dia pergi. _

_Aula Besar terdiam kala melihat Harry Potter dan Draco Malfoy masuk berdampingan dalam keadaan hidup tanpa memegang tongkat. Bahkan keduanya terlihat akrab dan tertawa-tawa. Dagu semua orang menempel di lantai saat Harry tertawa karena sesuatu yang dikatakan Draco sebelum mereka berpisah menuju meja asrama masing-masing. Hermione tidak luput memperhatikan bahwa meja Slytherin sangat kosong. Dia hanya mengenali beberapa orang di sana. Seperti Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davis, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott dan Milicent Bulstrode. Sepertinya banyak yang memutuskan untuk tidak kembali._

_Tepat sebelum Hermione pergi ke meja Gryffindor, Luna sempat menariknya dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. "Selamat atas hubunganmu dengan Harry. Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan memberitaukannya pada siapapun,"_

_Hermione melongo. Luna melompat-lompat riang menuju meja Ravenclaw._

"_Ada apa?" tanya Harry pelan, tidak memperdulikan topi butut yang tengah menyanyi._

"_Luna. Dia tau,"_

"_Apa? Bagaimana—ugh, dia _Luna _Hermione. Mungkin ada Nargle yang memberitaukan hal itu padanya," Harry berusaha bercanda. "Dia teman kita. Aku rasa dia tidak akan berbuat macam-macam dengan informasi itu,"_

_Hermione mengangguk, "Aku mempercayainya. Aku hanya—terkejut,"_

_Harry tertawa pelan. "Itulah Luna Lovegood, selalu membuat semua orang terkejut. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau membawa makanan? Aku lapar dan seleksi bahkan baru akan dimulai,"_

_Hermione memutar matanya. "Kau terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Ron,"_

_._

_Seminggu pertama berjalan normal. Tanpa ledakan, tanpa mimpi aneh dan Harry tidak bisa lebih bahagia lagi. Ternyata tidak ada satu pun anggota keluarga Weasley yang kembali. Luna bilang Hollyhead Harpies menawarkan Ginny posisi sebagai Chaser sedangkan Ron membantu George mengelola tokonya._

_Minerva McGonagall menjadi Kepala Sekolah yang baru. Professor Slughorn tetap mengajar Ramuan serta Kepala Asrama Slytherin dan Professor Flitwick tetap mengajar Mantra juga mendapatkan posisi baru sebagai wakil kepala sekolah. Penelope Clearwater, mantan pacar Percy, menjadi guru Telaah Muggle yang baru. Richard Mason, mantan Kapten Quidditch Gryffindor sebelum Wood (informasi ini didapat Harry dari McGonagall) menjadi guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang baru dan Kepala Asrama Gryffindor. Terakhir, Jean Moenig, seorang lulusan Beauxbatons seangkatan Fleur (dia terlihat familiar di mata Harry dan McGonagall juga memberitaunya itu) menjadi pengganti McGonagall dan mengajar Transfigurasi._

_Harry sangat gembira. Dia bisa belajar dengan tenang tanpa gangguan dari Basilisk, Voldemort atau bahkan Ron. Pada akhir minggu biasanya dia akan piknik di pinggir danau bersama Hermione, Neville dan Luna atau terbang bersama Neville (yang baru mendapatkan sapu Firebolt) di lapangan Quidditch atau hanya bermesraan dengan Hermione di Kamar Kebutuhan. Semuanya sangat sempurna._

_Hari ini Harry harus menyeleksi banyak orang untuk mengisi pos-pos kosong dalam tim Quidditch-nya. Dia sengaja melakukan ini lebih awal karena banyak sekali pos yang harus dia isi. Oke, hanya Harry anggota tim yang tersisa. Jadi, dibantu oleh Hermione, dia menyeleksi anak-anak asrama Gryffindor._

_Setelah beberapa jam yang panjang, Harry tersenyum puas melihat daftar anggota timnya yang baru. _

"_Jadi untuk Chaser aku akan memasang Meredith Cole, Francis Parlock dan Dennis Creevey," gumam Harry sambil mencorat-coret daftar pemainnya yang baru._

_Hermione menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Harry, "Menurutku Elene Harlow juga cukup bagus kok,"_

"_Ya, kurasa aku akan merekrutnya juga. Sebagai cadangan, bagaimana menurutmu?"_

_Hermione mengangguk, "Ya, kurasa lebih baik begitu. Apa kau yakin mau memberikan posisi Beater pada Seamus Finnegan dan Josephine York? Bagaimana dengan anak kelas dua itu? Yang namanya—ah—Chris Bailey," _

_Harry tertawa kecil, "Yah, aku sendiri terkejut melihat ternyata Seamus cukup bagus dalam Chaser. Chris sebenarnya cukup bagus. Tapi kurasa dia tidak cukup kuat. Quidditch olaharaga yang keras dan tubuhnya masih terlalu kecil," _

_Hermione mendengus. "Kau masih kelas satu ketika Oliver Wood merekrutmu dan badanmu saat itu jauh lebih kecil dari Chris,"_

"_Hei, aku berbeda. Aku Seeker, aku tidak perlu memukul-mukul Bludger. Aku hanya perlu mencari Snitch kecil itu,"_

"_Dan berapa kali aku hampir jantungan melihatmu jatuh dari sapu! Kau bahkan mematahkan tanganmu di tahun kedua!"_

_Harry nyengir dan mengecup Hermione sekilas sebelum kembali ke daftarnya, menempatkan Johanna Smith dari kelas empat sebagai Keeper. Setelah selesai, mereka pergi ke ruangan Professor Mason untuk menyerahkan daftar pemain Quidditch baru Gryffindor yang baru yang juga menjanjikan akan membantu Harry melatih tim baru asrama mereka, terutama Beater karena itu posisinya saat masih sekolah dulu._

_Mereka memergoki Neville dan Luna keluar dari salah satu lemari sapu. Harry nyengir lebar, Hermione mengulum senyum, wajah Neville memerah dan Luna—hanya memandang mereka datar._

"_Selamat siang Harry, Hermione. Hari yang indah ya," sapa Luna lalu menarik Neville yang wajahnya semakin memerah menjauh dari Harry dan Hermione._

_Harry tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Aku tidak percaya dia bilang 'Selamat siang Harry, Hermione. Hari yang indah ya,' dengan wajah sedatar itu,"_

_Hermione terkikik, "Itu Luna, Harry. Kau seperti tidak mengenalnya saja,"_

"_Yah, karena itulah aku menyayanginya,"_

_Hermione berhenti tertawa dan mendeliknya tajam._

"_Sebagai teman, Hermione. Kaulah yang menggenggamku sepenuhnya," Harry menciumnya dalam dan lama. Jadi Hermione pun segera melupakan apa yang tadi Harry katakan._

_._

Albus berkedip, "Jadi—Paman Neville dan Bibi Luna pernah—"

"Terlalu banyak kejutan," gumam Rose pelan, sangat pelan. Jadi hanya Scorpius yang bisa mendengarnya.

Hermione mengeluarkan jus limun dari dalam kulkas dan menuangkannya ke dalam gelas-gelas yang dia ambil dari lemari. Dia menyerahkan gelas berisi limun itu kepada Harry, Rose, Scorpius dan Albus lalu mengambil gelasnya sendiri.

"Tidak untuk waktu yang lama sebenarnya. Mereka putus setelah natal. Luna ingin pergi menjelajahi banyak tempat setelah lulus, Neville ingin mengikuti pelatihan Auror. Dengan keinginan mereka itu, Luna pikir tidak akan ada jalan tengah. Jadi mereka putus," kata Hermione, kembali mengambil tempatnya di sisi Harry.

Ketiga anak itu terdiam.

"Mereka tampak baik-baik saja sekarang," kata Scorpius.

"Tentu saja. Mereka tetap berteman baik setelah lulus bahkan sampai sekarang," kata Harry.

Terdengar pintu terbuka dan tertutup dengan keras. kelima orang tersebut langsung menoleh ke arah yang sama. Seorang gadis berambut merah panjang memasuki ruangan.

Itu Lily Luna Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 9<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and several OC's**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

* * *

><p>Lily Luna Potter adalah versi mini dari Ginny Weasley. Rambut merah yang sama, mata cokelat yang sama, hidung yang sama dan bahkan, sikap yang sama. Dia juga pintar seperti Ginny, walau tidak sepintar Hermione atau Rose. Semakin dewasa Lily semakin mirip dengan Ginny, apalagi dengan penampilannya sekarang, rambut diikat ekor kuda.<p>

Lily terlihat heran melihat keadaan di ruang makan yang kaku.

"Lily! Kau pulang lebih awal," kata Harry, memecahkan suasana kaku yang sebelumnya menyelimuti ruangan.

"Pacar Dominique tiba-tiba saja pulang jadi dia menendangku keluar. Aku malas berkeliaran sendiri jadi aku memutuskan untuk pulang," jelas Lily sambil menuangkan jus ke dalam gelas.

Hening lagi. Mata Lily mencermati setiap orang yang ada disana. Semuanya terlihat tegang dan sepertinya ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan mereka. Tidak seperti kedua kakaknya yang sepertinya mewarisi kemampuan Harry dalam 'tidak menyadari keadaan sekitarnya', Lily mewarisi kejelian Ginny dalam memecahkan sesuatu. Dia melihat selembar perkamen tua di meja, perkamen yang mengingatkannya pada sesuatu yang dia ingat Binns pernah katakan di kelas (ya, Lily sendiri terkejut dia bisa mengingat sesuatu yang dikatakan Binns). Ekspresi wajahnya berubah cerah ketika dia menyadari perkamen apa itu dan dia ingin mencoba mengetahui apa yang ada di pikirannya tepat.

"Jadi, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan? Bisa aku bergabung?" tanya Lily tenang, dia menyandari di dinding sambil menyeruput jusnya.

Mereka saling berpandangan bingung.

"Kita hanya berkumpul untuk makan siang," pekik Rose cepat dan agak terlalu keras.

"Yeah," sahut Harry. "Mereka kebetulan sedang libur jadi mereka semua kemari untuk makan siang! Dan aku kira kau akan makan bersama Dominique, jadi maaf Lils, tapi kami sudah makan. Bagaimana kalau kau ajak sepupumu yang lain—entahlah Lucy atau Molly—makan siang?"

Lily tertawa tertahan. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan sementara matanya tertutup. Kemudian dia menatap setiap orang yang ada di ruangan sebelum berkata. "Kalian pikir aku tidak akan sadar bahwa Rose dan Dad baru saja berbohong padaku?"

Mereka semua terkesiap.

"Lily, _sweetheart, _mana mungkin mereka berbohong padamu?" Hermione tertawa kikuk.

"Yang benar saja Bibi Hermione. Aku bisa menilai ketika seseorang berbohong di depan mukaku," Lily meletakkan gelasnya di meja.

Dia melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menatap lurus pada wajah Rose. "Jadi, Rose Weasley—ups, atau harus aku bilang, Rose _Potter_?"

Semua orang disana menghela nafas tertahan, mata melebar dan menatap Lily tidak percaya. Lily hanya mendengus.

"Yang benar saja. Kalian pikir kalian bisa menyembunyikan ini dariku? Aku tahu Mum curiga tentang itu, tapi dia tidak pernah mengatakan apapun karena dia tidak mau percaya itu. Dan aku rasa kalian baru saja menyadari siapa Rose sebenarnya," Lily menggeleng pelan. "Tentu Dad dan Bibi Hermione tahu karena mereka _melakukannya. _Aku tidak heran Al tidak menyadarinya karena dia _terlalu _mirip dengan Dad. Jujur, aku tidak mengira Rose tidak mengetahuinya! Padahal setiap petunjuk ada disana!"

"Pe—petunjuk apa?" tanya Rose gugup.

Lily mendengus lagi. "Kau menyukai puding cokelat seperti Dad dan aku ingat kalian berebut puding cokelat saat natal dua atau tiga tahun yang lalu. Kau juga seorang Seeker yang hebat, itu petunjuk paling solid yang aku dapat,"

Hermione mengerutkan dahinya. "Lily, Ron juga pemain Quidditch. Hanya karena dia seorang Keeper sewaktu di Hogwarts itu berarti dia bukan ayah Rose,"

"_Please _Bibi Hermione. Aku masih ingat bagaimana Paman Ron dalam mengendarai sapu, dia tidak sehebat Dad. _Tidak ada _di keluarga Weasley yang bisa mengendarai sapu sehebat Dad. Dad natural dalam bermain Quidditch seperti Grandpa James dan anak lain dalam keluarga Potter yang aku tahu. Contoh, James dan Al, keduanya sangat natural dalam sapu seperti Rose. James mungkin Chaser seperti Grandpa James dan Al seorang Beater bersama Malfoy—kalian pasangan yang bagus—tapi _cara _mereka mengendarai sapu sangat familiar dan aku melihat itu di cara Rose mengendarai sapu,"

"Kau menilai dia anak Dad berdasarkan kemampuan menaiki _sapu_?" tanya Al tidak percaya.

"Tapi aku benar, ya kan Al?" Lily balik bertanya dengan seringai penuh kemenangan menghiasi wajahnya.

"Sejak kapan kau tahu tentang ini?" Hermione bertanya pelan.

Lily mengangkat bahu. "Aku mulai menyadari ini sekitar setahun setelah Mum meninggal. Tapi aku kira itu karena kalian sudah sangat dekat. Tapi aku melihat bagaimana Dad melihat Rose, itu sama seperti Dad melihat Al. Aku dan James mungkin anak Dad juga, tapi Dad tidak menyayangi kami seperti dia menyayangi Al dan aku melihat _itu _dengan caranya melihat Rose,"

"_Lily flower_," Al memanggil Lily dengan panggilan kesayangannya untuk adik perempuan satu-satunya itu. "Aku rasa Dad tidak—"

"Apa?" potong Lily tajam. "Dad tidak seperti itu dan Dad menyayangi kita sama besarnya? Pfft. Yang benar saja Al,"

"Lily—"

"Dad. Kumohon. Diam," ujar Lily pelan dan tajam. Matanya menatap Al dalam. "Kau tahu kenapa aku tidak bicara lagi denganmu Al? Aku tidak seperti James, aku tidak peduli kalau kau seorang Slytherin! Tapi aku tidak bisa mengabaikan fakta bahwa Dad menyayangimu lebih daripada aku! Kita masih berbicara beberapa bulan setelah Mum meninggal, benar? Jika aku meninggalkanmu karena kau seorang Slytherin, aku pasti sudah berhenti lama sebelumnya!"

Nafas Lily terengah-engah dan wajahnya memerah. Al terdiam, dia tidak pernah melihat Lily kehilangan kendali seperti itu. Ya, Lily pernah marah beberapa kali, tapi ini? _Ini. _Lily tidak marah. Dia murka.

Harry tertohok dengan pernyataan Lily tadi. Ya, dia menyayangi Al dan Rose lebih, karena mereka mengingatkan Harry akan apa yang _mungkin _dia dan Hermione punya jika saja keadaannya berbeda. Sementara James dan Lily adalah pengingat tentang _kenapa _semuanya berbeda. Tapi kali ini Harry menyadari bahwa dia telah bertindak sangat egois. Tidak seharusnya dia melimpahkan kekesalannya, kekecewaannya atas apa yang terjadi pada James dan Lily. _Anak-anaknya sendiri. _Harry hanya bisa berharap dia bisa memperbaiki semuanya.

"Lils, aku—"

Lily mengangkat tangannya, meminta Harry berhenti berbicara. "Kau tahu Dad. Aku tidak peduli lagi. Hanya—hanya katakan padaku kenapa kau menikahi Mum, jika kau tidak pernah mencintainya?"

"Semuanya terlalu—"

"Terlalu apa? Rumit?" potong Lily dengan nada mencemooh. "Dad, aku punya _seluruh musim panas _untuk mendengar ceritamu yang _rumit _itu,"

"Lily—"

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan nada seperti itu! Aku tidak ingin dikasihani!"

Hermione menaruh tangannya di atas punggung tangan Harry untuk menarik perhatiannya. Harry menoleh, terlihat sangat sedih dan terpukul. Hermione menggeleng pelan. Harry mengangguk, mengerti pesan tersembunyi Hermione. _Jangan ungkit-ungkit hal ini_.

"Duduklah Lily. Kami—aku dan Hermione—sedang mencoba menjelaskan hal yang sama pada Rose dan Al, _well, _Scorpius disini juga jadi dia tahu," kata Harry, berusaha terdengar normal.

Lily menarik kursi di ujung meja, Al di kanannya dan Harry di sisi kirinya. Dia tidak berkata apapun, hanya menatap kosong pada meja di depannya.

"Jadi sampai mana tadi?" tanya Harry, melirik cemas pada Lily.

"Sesuatu tentang Paman Neville dan Bibi Luna," sahut Rose pelan. Dia bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman di kursinya.

"Oh yeah. Jadi, semuanya sempurna dalam minggu-minggu pertama kami di Hogwarts. Sampai—"

0oooo0oooo0

_Malam Halloween. Hari yang paling tidak disukai Harry. Kenapa? Karena ini terlalu mengingatkannya pada kedua orangtuanya dan banyak hal tidak menyenangkan terjadi di malam Halloween. Contoh? Hermione terjebak di kamar mandi._

_Tapi sejak Voldemort sudah tidak ada. Harry mengira kali ini dia bisa menghabiskan malam Halloween yang tenang untuk pertama kalinya. Seharian itu berjalan dengan sangat baik dan lancar. Kebetulan hari Halloween jatuh di akhir pekan, jadi dia hanya menghabiskan waktunya seharian di sisi danau bersama Hermione—mengerjakan essai ramuan yang diberikan Slughorn._

"_Ngomong-ngomong Harry, kita harus pergi ke pesta Professor Slughorn besok malam," kata Hermione tanpa berhenti mencatat essai ramuannya._

_Harry berhenti memainkan pena bulunya. Dia sudah menyelesaikan essai sepanjang sepuluh inci itu sejak tadi. Tidak seperti Hermione yang saat ini essainya sudah mencapai empat belas inci, Harry merasa dia tidak perlu menambah-nambah isi essainya. Lagipula Hermione sudah membaca essai Harry dan cukup puas dengan isinya walau dia berkata dia ingin Harry lebih serius belajar. Harry hanya nyengir dengan komentar Hermione itu._

"_Itu besok? Bukan minggu depan?"_

_Hermione berhenti menulis. "Ya Harry itu besok. Sekarang diam sebentar, aku harus membaca ulang essaiku,"_

_Harry terkekeh dan kembali berbaring di atas rumput. Matanya tertutup menikmati hangatnya sinar matahari di kulitnya._

"_Oke, aku sudah selesai," kata Hermione riang, terdengar sangat puas dengan hasil essainya._

"_Jadi, pesta Slughorn besok? Boleh kita tidak datang?"_

"_Ya Harry, pesta _Professor _Slughorn dan tidak, kita tidak boleh tidak datang. Bagaimana kalau itu berefek pada nilai kita?"_

_Harry mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak peduli. Aku kembali karena aku ingin merasakan sekolah dengan normal dan tenang. Aku tidak benar-benar peduli dengan nilai,"_

_Hermione tergagap mendengar pengakuan Harry. Kemudian dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan melirik pada Harry. "Yasudah. Kau tidak perlu datang. Aku bisa pergi dengan yang lain,"_

"_Tunggu. Dengan siapa?"_

"_Cormac McLaggen,"_

_Harry melompat bangun. Mulutnya menganga tidak percaya. "Tidak, tidak dan tidak Hermione. Aku _tidak akan pernah _membiarkanmu berdua saja dengan si McLaggen!"_

_Hermione mengangkat bahu, wajahnya tidak berekspresi. "Kau bilang kau tidak mau datang. Jadi aku pikir, Cormac pasti ingin pergi denganku,"_

"_Baiklah! Aku pergi denganmu!"_

_Hermione menyeringai, senang karena rencananya berjalan sesuai dengan perkiraannya. Dia senang bermain-main seperti itu dengan Harry. Hermione pikir, Harry terlihat sangat lucu ketika sedang cemburu. Itu membuat Hermione benar-benar ingin menciumnya dan membawanya ke tempat ti—_

0oooo0oooo0

"MUM!", "BIBI HERMIONE!", "PROFESSOR GRANGER!"

Al, Rose, Lily dan Scorpius berteriak bersamaan.

Hermione berhenti. Matanya berkedip. Harry tersenyum geli.

Rose menghela nafas. "Hanya—_kumohon, _untuk kesekian kalinya. Jangan terlalu _detail_!"

Hermione tersenyum kecil. "Oh, benar. Maaf."

0oooo0oooo0

_Jadi Halloween berjalan begitu saja tanpa kejutan yang berarti. Kecuali ketika mereka kembali menemukan Neville dan Luna keluar dari lemari sapu tapi selain itu tidak ada hal-hal berarti lainnya._

"_Harry, berhenti menarik-narik kerah kamejamu. Kau terlihat baik-baik saja,"_

"_Aku benar-benar benci memakai jas. Ini mencekikku. Bayangkan _headline Daily Prophet _besok pagi, '_Harry Potter: The Man Who Won, Dead by His Own Suit_', orang-orang akan tertawa membacanya,"_

_Hermione tertawa, dia mempererat tangan yang melingkar di lengan Harry. "Kau terlalu dramatis Harry. Kau baik-baik saja. Lagipula jika jas itu mencekikmu aku akan disana untuk menyelematkanmu,"_

_Harry nyengir. "Benarkah?"_

"_Setelah aku melihatmu tercekik selama—hmm—lima menit?"_

"_Menyebalkan,"_

_Hermione tertawa lagi, dia mengecup pipi Harry sekilas. "Ayo tampan, kita akan terlambat,"_

0oooo0oooo0

"_Ini membosankan," gerutu Harry. Tangan kanannya memutar-mutar gelas berisi jus labu dengan gesture malas._

"_Harry, kita baru ada disini—entahlah, _dua puluh menit_?"_

"_Tapi Hermione, ini membosankan! Ayo kita kabur," _

_Hermione memutar matanya. "Tidak. Kita tidak akan mencari masalah,"_

"_Ayolah. Selama ini kita melanggar peraturan untuk menyelamatkan pantat orang lain—"_

"_Harry! Perhatikan bahasamu!" tegur Hermione._

"—_untuk sekali ini saja, kita melanggar peraturan untuk bersenang-senang! Ayolah Hermione," Harry membujuk Hermione. Matanya menatap penuh harap pada orang yang dia kenal sejak kelas satu itu._

_Hermione menghela nafas. Harry tahu betul bagaimana tatapan itu berefek padanya. "BAIKLAH!"_

_Harry menyeringai. Cepat-cepat ia menarik tangan Hermione dan menyelinap keluar dari pesta Halloween yang diselenggarakan oleh Slughorn. Hermione memutar matanya melihat antusiasme Harry, tapi diam-diam merasa senang karena itu._

_Sepasang anak remaja itu berlari menyusuri lorong yang sepi. Bergandengan tangan, tertawa-tawa._

_Terdengar suara langkah kaki. Harry menarik Hermione ke sebuah celah yang gelap, memeluknya erat sambil mendengarkan suara langkah kaki itu dengan seksama. Hermione menutup mulutnya, menahan kikikan yang mendesak keluar dari bibir mungilnya._

_Setelah suara langkah kaki itu terdengar menjauh, Harry itu kembali menarik Hermione. Sekali lagi mereka berlari-lari menyusuri lorong, melewati gerbang dan melompati tanaman. Terus berlari menjauhi kastil._

_Lalu mereka sampai, di sebuah danau yang besar._

_"Indah sekali," bisik Hermione. Matanya menatap bulan yang terlihat begitu bulat,begitu terang. Cahayanya memantul di danau,berkilauan bagaikan berlian._

_Harry menatap sosok di sampingnya, tangannya bergerak, menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi wajah si anak perempuan. Ia bergumam, "Ya, indah sekali,"_

_Hermione menoleh. Mata cokelatnya menatap mata hijau di hadapannya. Mereka tersenyum._

_Harry mendekatkan wajahnya, bibirnya menyapu bibir Hermione dengan lembut. Mereka berciuman._

_"Kita akan terkena detensi," gumam Hermione. Ia berbaring di atas rumput yang hangat, kedua tangannya terlipat di atas perutnya. Matanya menerawang, memandang ke langit luas._

_Di sampingnya, Harry berbaring menyamping, tangan kirinya menopang kepalanya. "Oh ya?" guraunya, ia tersenyum lebar._

_Hermione mendengus, "Kau tentu sudah terbiasa dengan detensi, tapi aku?"_

_"Bukankah kau juga sering ikut didetensi bersamaku dan Ron?" gurau Harry, matanya berkilat jahil. Sikapnya itu membuatnya mendapatkan hadiah berupa pukulan di dahi oleh Hermione. Ia berguling, berpura-pura mengerang kesakitan._

_Hermione memutar matanya, walau ia tertawa pelan. "Kalian benar-benar berpengaruh buruk untukku," gerutu Hermione lagi._

_"Ah tapi kau menyayangi kami," Harry kembali berguling dan mencium pipi Hermione, "Dan aku yakin sekali kau mencintaiku,"_

_Wajah gadis itu bersemu, ia tertawa, tawanya terdengar agak gugup. "Tingkat kepercayaan dirimu memang sangat tinggi Mr Potter,"_

_"Ah itu hanya salah satu dari sekian banyak keahlianku Miss Granger," mereka berdua tertawa dan berciuman lagi._

_Entah berapa lama mereka berbaring disana. Angin dingin bertiup, tanda bahwa musim dingin akan segera tiba. Hermione mendekatkan dirinya pada Harry, sementara Harry mengalungkan tangannya di pinggang Hermione, berbagi kehangatan tubuh mereka._

_"Harry! Hermione! Apa yang kalian lakukan di luar sini? Ini sudah lewat jam malam!" Draco Malfoy berseru dari kejauhan._

_Hermione memekik kaget, "Demi janggut Merlin! Itu Draco!" sontak ia berdiri, begitu pula dengan Harry. Harry langsung meraih lengan Hermione, menariknya, mengajaknya ikut berlari bersamanya._

_"Hey! Harry! Hermione!"_

_Hermione memandang Harry tidak percaya, "Harry! Itu tadi Draco!"_

_Harry nyengir, "Aku tahu,"_

_"Dia itu Ketua Murid!" jerit Hermione lagi. Harry malah tertawa, mereka terus berlari melewati kebun Hagrid dan terus berlari menuju gerbang kastil. Terus berlari menyusuri lorong._

_"Kita mau kemana?"_

_"Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor!"_

_Hermione menggeleng tidak percaya, tapi ia terus berlari mengikuti Harry. Sampai akhirnya mereka berada di depan lukisan Nyonya Gemuk yang tampak sudah terlelap. Harry mengetuk-ngetuk lukisan itu, berusaha membuat Nyonya Gemuk terbangun. Tapi Nyonya Gemuk hanya menggumam tidak jelas dan tetap tertidur._

_"Susah sekali membangunkannya," gerutu Harry._

_"Harry, ini sudah lewat tengah malam dan tentu dia terlelap!"_

_"Yeah, tapi kan seharusnya—"_

_"MR POTTER! MISS GRANGER!" Harry dan Hermione melonjak kaget, bahkan Nyonya Gemuk pun ikut terbangun. _

_"Ada apa? ada apa?" tanya Nyonya Gemuk sambil melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan. Lalu matanya menangkap sosok Harry dan Hermione, ia menggerutu._

_Harry dan Hermione menoleh ke asal suara. Wajah mereka memucat melihat siapa gerangan yang berteriak memanggil mereka. "Oh Merlin," bisik mereka bersamaan._

"_Ikut aku sekarang!" kata McGonagall yang terlihat memakai jubah tidurnya._

_Harry dan Hermione menelan ludah, tapi mengikuti Kepala Sekolah sekaligus mantan kepala asrama mereka ke ruang Kepala Sekolah. Tidak banyak perubahan yang Harry lihat di ruangan yang dulu ditempati oleh Dumbledore itu, hanya jumlah buku yang semakin banyak._

"_Duduklah Mr Potter, Miss Granger," kata McGonagall._

_"Aku sangat kecewa dengan kalian berdua. Terutama kau Miss Granger, kukira kaulah yang seharusnya mengingatkan Mr Potter di sini untuk tidak melanggar peraturan, tapi kau malah ikut bersamanya!" Minerva McGonagall menatap kedua murid kesayangannya itu tidak percaya. Baru beberapa saat lalu Professor Sinistra membangunkannya, mengatakan padanya bahwa ada dua orang murid dari asramanya yang menyelinap keluar kastil. Lalu Minerva meminta kedua Ketua Murid, Draco Malfoy dan Padma Patil, untuk mencari dua murid yang hilang itu bersama para Professor yang lain._

_"Maaf Professor," gumam Harry dan Hermione pelan._

_Minerva menghela nafas, "Aku tahu kalian sedang jatuh cinta—" wajah Harry dan Hermione bersemu "—tentu aku tahu! Aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas di mata kalian! Tapi bukan itu yang ingin kubicarakan. Apa pendapat Mr Weasley soal hubungan kalian? Aku juga tahu dia sering merasa—umm—cemburu pada kalian,"_

_Harry dan Hermione berpandangan, "Ron belum tahu soal ini Professor, aku—tidak tahu bagaimana caranya memberitahu Ron. Seperti yang Professor tahu sendiri, dia sering merasa cemburu pada kami," ujar Harry pelan._

_Minerva mengangguk, "Aku tahu, dia iri pada ketenaran dan kekayaan Harry. Dia juga iri pada kepintaran Hermione, juga pada hubungan kalian berdua, dia bisa melihat betapa kalian melengkapi satu sama lain. Aku yakin dia bisa melihatnya,"_

_Hermione mendesah, "Karena itulah kami tidak bisa memberitahukan hal ini padanya. Setidaknya jangan sekarang,"_

_"Tindakan yang sangat bijaksana Hermione," kata Minerva, kedua tangannya bersidekap di atas meja._

_Harry dan Hermione terlihat bingung. _

_"Maksud anda Professor?" tanya Hermione._

_Minerva menghela nafas, "Baru-baru ini aku mendengar ramalan baru, Kingsley yang memberitaukannya padaku—"_

_"Ramalan apa professor? Apa itu ada hubungannya denganku?" kali ini Harry yang bertanya. Tubuhnya menegang, Hermione menggenggam tangan Harry erat._

_Tatapan Minerva berubah, ia memandang kedua muridnya sedih, sadar kebersamaan mereka tidak akan bertahan lama. "Ini tentang kalian bertiga. Kau, Hermione dan Mr Weasley,"_

_Harry dan Hermione kembali saling berpandangan. Kedua pasang mata itu terlihat ketakutan. Terakhir kali sebuah ramalan terjadi, Harry kehilangan kedua orangtuanya. Harry tidak ingin kehilangan Hermione, begitu pula sebaliknya._

_"Apa? bagaimana bisa?" tanya Harry lagi._

_Minerva mengangkat tangannya, "Biarkan aku bicara," Harry dan Hermione mengiyakan. "Ramalan itu mengatakan bahwa tiga orang manusia dipertemukan oleh takdir, menjalin sebuah tali persahabatan yang kuat. Di antara mereka bertiga terdapat satu orang yang memiliki sebuah kekuatan tidak terkira. Sebuah kekuatan yang terbentuk dari perasaan cemburu dan kemarahan yang kian bertumpuk. Orang itu meninggalkan dua yang lain karena kemarahan, menyebabkan dua orang itu membentuk sebuah ikatan baru yang lebih kuat dari sebelumnya—"_

_"Saat Ron meninggalkan tenda," bisik Hermione._

_Minerva mengangguk membenarkan, "Kekuatan orang itu akan semakin bertambah seiring dengan bertambahnya kekuatan ikatan dua orang lainnya, hingga akhirnya sulit terkalahkan,"_

_Mereka terdiam sejenak._

_"Jadi Ron memiliki kekuatan yang sulit dikalahkan—" bisik Harry._

_"Kekuatan yang berasal dari cemburu dan amarah," lanjut Hermione._

_"Tepat sekali, bahkan Ron Weasley bisa menjadi Pangeran Kegelapan yang baru yang mungkin lebih kuat dari Lord Voldemort," ujar Minerva._

_Tubuh Hermione dan Harry menegang. Voldemort saja sudah sulit untuk dikalahkan, jika Ron bisa menjadi lebih kuat dari Lord Voldemort maka akan—_

_"Berbahaya, sangat berbahaya," gumam Hermione._

_"Apa tidak ada yang bisa lakukan untuk mencegahnya Professor?" tanya Harry._

_Minerva menghela nafas berat, ia melepas kacamatanya. "Sebenarnya aku menyadari ada satu jalan untuk mencegah ramalan itu terjadi,"_

_"Bagaimana professor? Aku akan lakukan apa saja untuk mencegah hal itu terjadi," ujar Harry tegas, Hermione yang berdiri di sampingnya mengangguk, mengiyakan pernyataan Harry._

_"Kalian tidak akan menyukainya, bahkan mungkin kalian akan menderita seumur hidup kalian,"_

_Harry memandang Hermione, yang balas menatapnya tidak yakin. "Apa itu Professor?" tanya Hermione. perasaan tidak enak menyelimutinya._

_"Salah satu dari kalian harus terus menjaganya. Mencegahnya berbuat hal yang berbahaya, mencegahnya merasa cemburu dan menekan amarahnya—"_

_"Itu aku kan? Yang harus menjaga Ron," bisik Hermione. _

_Harry menoleh, ia menatap Hermione dan Minerva bergantian. "Apa? Itu konyol!"_

_Hermione menoleh, menatap Harry sedih. "Tidakkah kau lihat Harry. Jika aku bersama Ron, aku bisa membuatnya yakin bahwa kau tidak bisa mendapatkan segala yang kau inginkan. Bahwa sang pahlawan tidak selalu mendapat sang gadis," Hermione menelan ludah, "Satu tindakan simpel dariku, bisa mencegah semua itu terjadi,"_

_"Itu benar Harry. Semua yang Hermione ucapkan itu benar," ujar Minerva berat._

_Harry menoleh pada Minerva, tatapannya tajam dan penuh dengan amarah. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Hermione berkorban seperti itu! aku tidak akan membiarkannya!"_

_Minerva menghela nafas berat, "Ramalan itu memiliki dua bagian, aku baru menyampaikan bagian pertamanya. Dan di bagian kedua ini, kaulah yang harus berkorban, Harry,"_

_Harry dan Hermione kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Minerva._

_"Pada ramalan kedua dikatakan bahwa adik dari ketiga sahabat itulah yang paling berbahaya. Dia berdarah dingin, tidak akan ragu untuk menyingkirkan siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya. Kekuatannya berkali lipat dari sang kakak, sama-sama diawali dengan kemarahan dan cemburu. Dan jika dia dan kakaknya bergabung maka kehancuran dunia yang terjadi," ujar Minerva pelan._

_"Ginny," bisik Harry dan Hermione bersamaan._

_Minerva mengangguk berat._

_"Dan akulah yang akan menjaga Ginny," bisik Harry. Minerva kembali mengangguk._

_Hermione memeluk Harry erat, Harry balas memeluknya. Inilah akhir dari hubungan mereka._

0oooo0oooo0

"Hanya itu?" tanya Lily ketika Hermione berhenti berbicara. "Karena sebuah ramalan kalian menikahi orang yang tidak kalian cintai?"

Hermione mengangguk. "Terakhir kali sebuah ramalan muncul, Harry kehilangan semuanya. Kedua orangtuanya, Sirius, Remus dan teman-teman kami yang lain. Kita hanya tidak mau mengalami itu lagi,"

Lily terlihat berpikir. "Kalian yakin ramalan itu benar? Bukan karangan McGonagall saja?"

"Aku rasa Minerva tidak akan berbohong pada kami, Lily. Kami mempercayainya dan Kingsley. Mereka tidak pernah berbuat apapun yang merugikanku atau Harry," lanjut Hermione.

Lily mengangguk-angguk. Dia terlihat berpikir keras.

"Jadi, Mum dan Paman Ron akan pengganti Voldemort," gumam Al. Ia menghela nafas. "Aku tidak percaya Mum bisa melakukan hal seperti itu. Mum bahkan tidak mewarisi apa yang orang bilang '_Weasley Temper_' tidak seperti Paman Ron,"

"Itu hanya ramalan. Dan itu tidak pernah terjadi," bisik Lily.

"Apa yang terjadi setelah itu?" tanya Rose pelan.

"Setelah itu, aku kembali pada Ginny dan Hermione kembali pada Ron. Kalian tahu aku dan Ginny menikah empat tahun setelah lulus dari Hogwarts. Setahun kemudian James lahir. Kemudian Hermione dan Ron menikah," jelas Harry dia mengambil segelas air dan mulai meneguknya.

"Jadi kapan Dad dan Bibi Hermione membuat Rose?" tanya Lily polos.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 10<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

><p>"<em>Jadi kapan Dad dan Bibi Hermione membuat Rose?" tanya Lily polos.<em>

Harry tersedak minumannya. Wajah Hermione memerah, begitu pula dengan wajah ketiga orang lain di ruangan itu. Lily tidak bergerak, dia terlihat benar-benar penasaran dan ingin mendengar jawabannya.

"Lily! Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?!" Rose memekik. Panas merambat sampai ke telinganya.

"Oh ayolah! Seperti kalian berdua tidak pernah melakukannya saja!" Lily menunjuk Rose dan Scorpius, yang wajahnya semakin matang. Hermione mendelik pada keduanya, dia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk menanyakan tentang _itu _pada Rose nanti.

"Lily!" tegur Harry sambil mengusap-usap bajunya yang basah.

Lily mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya ingin tahu. Ayolah, ceritakan padaku!"

"Dia _terlalu _mirip dengan Ginny," gumam Hermione. Dia ingat Ginny begitu terus terang mengutarakan apa yang ada dipikirannya. Sepertinya hal itu juga menurun pada putrinya.

"Hey terima kasih," sahut Lily, menyeringai lebar.

Harry menghela nafas. "Aku rasa aku tidak akan menceritakan tentang itu,"

"Kenapa tidak?" rengek Lily.

"Karena! Rasanya tidak pantas jika aku menceritakan tentang—tentang _itu_—satu-satunya hal yang kalian boleh tahu adalah itu terjadi sebelum Hermione menikahi Ron. Setelah itu, kami _tidak pernah _melakukan apapun lagi!"

"Aku tidak meminta kalian menceritakan tentang _bagaimana _kalian membuat Rose. Tapi _bagaimana _kalian bisa sampai _kesana_! Karena—koreksi jika aku salah—Dad sudah menikah dengan Mum sebelum itu!"

Albus terlihat tertarik. "Aku setuju dengan Lily dalam hal ini. Rose dan aku hanya berbeda beberapa bulan, jadi Dad pasti sudah menikah dengan Mum,"

Harry menoleh pada Hermione, yang mengangkat bahu, mata Hermione seakan mengetakan '_mereka berhak tahu, tapi aku mengerti jika kau tidak mau'. _Harry menghela nafas.

"Baiklah," kata Harry. "Aku akan menceritakan bagian itu—"

"Akhirnya!" sahut Lily.

"—tapi tidak detail!"

Albus mengangkat bahu. "Aku baik-baik saja dengan itu,"

Lily mengangguk setuju. "Aku juga,"

Scorpius dan Rose hanya diam.

Harry menarik nafas panjang. "Oke. Ini semua terjadi malam sebelum Hermione dan Ron menikah—"

0oooo0oooo0

"_Aku tidak mengerti. Sahabatmu menikah besok, kenapa kau harus lembur _sekarang_?" Ginny bertanya dari perapian yang kini sedang menghubungkan rumahnya dan kantor Harry._

_Harry menghela nafas dan menjelaskan hal yang sebenarnya sudah ia jelaskan tadi. "Karena aku harus mengerahkan laporan ini _lusa. _Pilihannya adalah lembur hari ini atau meninggalkan resepsi Ron dan Hermione besok,"_

_Ginny terlihat tidak senang. Tapi dia mengangguk. "Baiklah. Jangan sampai lupa kau harus datang lebih awal besok,"_

"_Aku ingat itu. Aku menyimpan cincin mereka, ingat? Ron akan memburuku sampai ujung dunia jika aku menghilangkan atau lupa membawa cincinnya,"_

_Ginny tertawa kecil. "Tentu. Jangan lupa apa yang mungkin Hermione lakukan. Gadis itu bisa sangat menakutkan jika sedang marah,"_

Oh, dia akan berpesta jika aku menghilangkan cincin mereka,_ pikir Harry tapi ia hanya tersenyum pada Ginny._

_Perhatian Ginny seperti teralih sesaat sebelum ia menghela nafas dan tersenyum kecil pada Harry. "James menangis. Aku harus pergi,"_

"_Sampai besok kalau begitu,"_

_Ginny tersenyum kecil dan akhirnya jaringan floo pun terputus. _

_Senyum di wajah Harry seketika menghilang. Dia memutar kursinya memunggungi perapian dan kembali mengerjakan laporan untuk diserahkan kepada Kepala DMLE. Sebenarnya bisa saja Harry menyuruh anak buahnya membuat laporan itu. Bahkan salah satu dari mereka sudah menawarkan diri untuk membuatkan laporan, tapi Harry menolaknya, dia perlu sesuatu untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari pernikahan Ron dan Hermione._

_Harry menuangkan Wiski Api di gelasnya. Dia sudah lama menyuplai Wiski Api di kantornya. Dia senang minum Wiski Api, tapi Ginny tidak ingin James kecil dekat dengan minuman itu dan minuman beralkohol lainnya, jadi dia melarang Harry membawa Wiski Api ke rumahnya._

_Ketika ia menyelesaikan laporannya, yang ternyata lebih cepat dari perkiraannya, kepala Harry sudah mulai terasa ringan akibat pengaruh Wiski Api. Harry menyimpan dokumen yang baru diselesaikannya itu di dalam map dan menyimpannya bersama dokumen yang lainnya._

_Harry menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi, tangan kanannya memutar-mutar gelas berisi Wiski Api. Matanya melirik jam, sudah lebih dari jam satu pagi. Ginny pasti sudah tertidur. Namun Harry tidak merasa ingin tidur. Dia melambaikan tongkatnya untuk membuka satu laci mejanya. Laci tersebut hanya bisa dibuka oleh Harry, hanya Harry seorang._

_Dalam laci itu Harry menyimpan hal-hal yang berharga untuknya. Seperti cincin pernikahan tua milik keluarga Potter. Harry tidak memakainya dalam pernikahannya dengan Ginny, itu terasa tidak benar. Harry meraih kotak dan membukanya, dia tersenyum kecil melihat tabung-tabung dengan cairan berwarna keperakan peninggalan dari Sirius. Tabung-tabung itu berisi memori Sirius tentang kedua orangtuanya dari mereka di Hogwarts sampai hari ulangtahun Harry yang pertama. Harry tidak pernah membagi memori itu kepada siapapun kecuali Hermione._

_Hermione…_

_Besok dia akan menjadi milik Ron. Harry menenggak habis Wiski Api di tangannya. Dia menutup kedua tangannya ketika Wiski itu membakar tenggorokannya. Dia tidak ingin Hermione menjadi milik Ron. Tidak._

_Harry menutup kotak dari Sirius dan memasukkannya kembali ke laci sementara kotak cincin milik keluarganya dia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Dia berjalan cepat, hampir berlari, ke atrium sebelum ber-Dissapparate._

_Apartemen yang ditempati Hermione selama beberapa tahun belakangan, lebih tepatnya setelah mereka lulus dari Hogwarts, terlihat sepi dan gelap. Harry memang mendengar Hermione berbicara tentang ingin menghabiskan malam sebelum pernikahannya sendirian. Hermione bercanda tentang bagaimana malam-malamnya tidak akan sepi dan tenang lagi dengan kebiasaan Ron. Orang-orang tertawa mendengar lelucon Hermione itu, hanya Harry yang mengenali kilatan di mata cokelat Hermione. Dia sedih, mereka berdua sedih. Ini tidak adil, tapi ini juga sesuatu yang harus mereka lakukan._

"_Harry,"_

_Rasa hangat menjalari dada Harry. Selalu seperti itu setiap kali dia mendengar Hermione menyebut namanya._

_Hermione berdiri di mulut pintu kamarnya, hanya mengenakan gaun tidurnya. Rambutnya terlihat kusut dan wajahnya terlihat sayu, Harry sadar Hermione sudah tertidur sebelum dia datang._

"_Harry, ada apa?" tanya Hermione khawatir._

_Harry tersenyum. Itu Hermione, selalu menempatkan orang lain di atas kepentingannya sendiri. "Aku ingin menemuimu," aku Harry._

"_Kita akan bertemu besok, Harry,"_

"_Tapi jika aku menemuimu besok aku tidak akan bisa melakukan ini," Harry menghampiri Hermione dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Hermione sebelum Hermione sempat mengatakan apapun._

"_Harry, kau mabuk," desis Hermione, mendorong Harry menjauh._

"_Aku tidak peduli," Harry berusaha mendekati Hermione lagi. Tapi Hermione mendorong Harry lebih kuat._

"Aku _peduli, Harry. Ada apa denganmu? Kau tidak suka mabuk!"_

_Tangan Harry mengusap rambutnya. "Ada apa denganku? Ada apa dengan_ku_? Biar aku beritahu ada apa denganku. Sejak aku lahir, hidupku sudah digariskan untuk menderita terus-menerus. Kedua orangtuaku meninggal, aku dibesarkan bersama orang-orang yang membenciku dan memukulku _setiap hari _sejak aku kecil. Kemudian aku masuk Hogwarts, berharap semuanya akan berbeda, tapi pada kenyataannya aku hampir mati _setiap tahun! _Aku melihat temanku mati! Melihat figur orangtuaku mati! Dan sekarang aku harus melihat wanita yang aku cintai menikahi orang lain! Kau tanya ada apa denganku?! _Well, _tidak ada apa-apa denganku! Aku baik-baik saja!"_

_Suara Harry semakin mengeras pada kalimat-kalimat terakhir. Suasana di sekitar mereka kembali hening. Hanya suara nafas Harry yang terengah-engah yang terdengar._

"_Harry," suara Hermione terdengar pecah. Harry tahu kata-katanya akan membuat Hermione menangis. Dan nada Hermione itu membuat hatinya teriris._

"_Maaf. Aku—aku tidak—seharusnya berteriak," gumam Harry, dia memunggungi Hermione, menolak untuk melihat mata dari orang yang paling berarti baginya itu._

_Harry terkejut ketika Hermione melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Harry dari belakang. Harry memutar tubuhnya untuk memeluk Hermione. Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Hermione, menghirup wangi khas Hermione dalam-dalam. Tapi pada akhirnya, dia tahu dia harus melepaskan Hermione. Harry menatap kedua mata Hermione itu lama, berusaha mengukirkan memori itu dalam-dalam, agar dia tidak akan pernah melupakannya._

_"Aku mencintaimu,"_

_Hermione menghela nafas berat. Ia menatap laki-laki di hadapannya, tatapannya mengisyaratkan luka yang amat dalam. Luka yang terlihat sangat sulit dan hampir mustahil untuk di sembuhkan. Tubuhnya terasa kaku, ia hanya menatap Harry pedih. Hermione ingin Harry menerima semuanya, bahwa mereka tidak akan pernah bersama._

_"Aku—kau sudah kuanggap sebagai saudaraku sendiri," bisik Hermione, ia membuang muka, menatap keluar jendela. Berharap kata-kata itu akan membuat Harry menyerah. Tapi Hermione sendiri tahu, betapa keras kepalanya Harry._

_Harry berdiri beberapa langkah di belakangnya, kedua tangannya berlindung di saku celana, ia menatap wanita di hadapannya dengan tatapan nanar. Wanita yang amat dicintainya. "Aku tidak ingin dianggap sebagai saudara," ujarnya tegas._

_Hermione kembali menghela nafas, ia menutup matanya perlahan, menahan airmata yang sudah memenuhi matanya. "Tapi—kau sahabatku," kata Hermione lagi, suaranya mulai terdengar serak._

_"Aku tidak ingin hanya menjadi sahabatmu," ujar Harry lagi, masih dengan nada suara yang sama. Mantap dan tegas._

_Harry melangkah maju, mendekati Hermione. Kedua tangannya menyentuh bahu Hermione, dengan lembut ia memutar tubuh wanita itu. "Tatap aku," bisiknya lembut._

_Hermione mendongak dan membuka matanya perlahan. Tenggorokannya terasa semakin mencekat ketika mata hijau itu menatapnya, terlihat begitu sendu, begitu rapuh. Binar mata yang dulu membuatnya jatuh cinta tidak tersisa setitik pun._

_"Aku hanya ingin kau menjadi milikku. Hanya milikku, selamanya," bisik Harry. Tangannya menyingkirkan helaian rambut di wajah wanita itu, dengan gerakan yang sama seperti yang selalu dia lakukan._

_Sebutir airmata menuruni pipi Hermione. Dia sadar betapa Harry mencintainya, dia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Seandainya hidup berpihak pada mereka._

_"Kita tidak bisa, kau tahu itu," ujar Hermione Granger, ia menggigit bibirnya, menahan isakan yang sudah mendesak di tenggorokannya._

_Harry Potter hanya bisa berdiri terdiam menatap Hermione, sahabatnya, cintanya, dunianya. Seseorang yang tidak akan pernah ia miliki sepenuhnya. "Itu hanya ramalan, kita—tidak tahu apa itu benar kan,"_

_Hermione menggeleng, "Aku tidak bisa, kita tidak bisa,"_

_Harry mendekati Hermione, kedua tangannya memeluk Hermione, menariknya erat. Ia mencium rambut Hermione, wangi mawar itu menyeruak, memenuhi rongga hidungnya. Harry mengecup leher Hermione, membuatnya mendesah pelan._

_"Aku tidak ingin melepaskanmu,"_

_"Kau harus, Harry, kau harus," _

_Desakan dalam suara Hermione membuat tenggorokan Harry terasa semakin tercekat. Jauh dalam hatinya, dia tahu semua ini tidak akan berubah. Mereka tidak mungkin lari begitu saja dan membiarkan orang-orang di sini dalam bahaya. Walau itu semua hanya ramalan. Voldemort percaya pada ramalan itu, yang membuat Harry kehilangan keluarganya. Harry tidak ingin melakukannya lagi. Tidak ingin kehilangan siapapun lagi. Terutama Hermione._

"_Aku mau memberimu sesuatu," Harry merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan kotak beludru._

_Hermione menahan nafas. "Harry, apa itu—"_

"_Cincin pernikahan keluarga Potter,"_

"_Aku kira kau memakainya untuk pernikahanmu dengan Ginny,"_

_Harry menggeleng. "Aku rasa Mum akan kecewa jika aku menyerahkan ini pada orang yang tidak aku cintai. Jadi aku mau kau menerimanya,"_

"_Harry…"_

"_Jangan menolaknya. Kumohon, Hermione. Setidaknya—setidaknya kita punya sesuatu untuk—"_

_Hermione membungkam Harry dengan menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Harry. Dia mengerti maksud Harry tanpa perlu mendengar penjelasannya lebih lanjut. "Baik," kata Hermione singkat._

_Harry tersenyum ketika dia menyematkan cincinnya ke jari manis Hermione. Dia mengangkat tangan Hermione dan mengecup jari yang mengenakan cincin itu. "_My Hermione,_" bisik Harry._

_Hermione mengambil pasangan cincin tersebut dan menyematkannya di jari manis Harry. Dia menyadari absennya cincin pernikahan Harry dengan Ginny, tapi Hermione tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia tidak ingin merusak momen mereka saat ini._

_Jemari keduanya saling bertaut ketika Harry menunduk, mencium Hermione dengan lembut._

_Malam itu, mereka tidak memperdulikan bahwa ada seorang wanita tertidur jauh di rumah yang Harry tempati atau besok Hermione akan menikahi teman mereka yang lain. Karena malam itu, hanya ada mereka, tidak ada yang lain. Tidak ada ramalan, pernikahan, orang lain. Hanya mereka._

0oooo0oooo0

Di bawah meja, tangan Harry menjulur dan menggenggam jemari Hermione erat. Momen malam itu sangat sensitif bagi keduanya, sangat pribadi. Dan membagi momen pribadi itu dengan anak-anak mereka (plus Scorpius) tidak mudah dan sensitif.

"Setelah itu—tidak pernah lagi?" tanya Lily. Gadis ini penuh dengan pertanyaan sejak lama dan bisa mengutarakan sekaligus mendapatkan jawabannya sangat menggelitik dirinya.

"Tidak," Hermione menggeleng. "Tidak pernah,"

"Kenapa?" tanya Lily lagi.

"Karena kalian. Kau, James, Al, Rose dan Hugo. Kami pikir tidak adil jika kami melanjutkan hal ini sementara kami menikahi orang lain. Tidak adil untuk Ginny dan Ron juga untuk kalian," sahut Hermione.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Jasmine?" tanya Al.

"Siapa Jasmine?" Lily menatap kakak laki-lakinya itu.

"Adik kita," jawab Rose, matanya menatap meja tapi telinganya masih mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"_Aku _punya adik? Wow. Tunggu, kenapa aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan—siapa tadi namanya?"

"Jasmine," sahut Al lagi.

"Yeah itu. Kenapa?"

Hermione menoleh pada Harry. "Kau ceritakan ini," dia tidak ingin bercerita lebih lanjut lagi sejak pertanyaan Lily sebelum ini. Tentang bagaimana mereka _membuat _Rose.

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Baiklah,"

"Dad, Dad, dimana Jasmine? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dia tidak tinggal dengan salah satu dari kalian? Tunggu, apa ibu Jasmine bukan Bibi Hermione? Atau—"

"Lily!" potong Harry.

"Apa?"

"Aku akan menceritakan _semua _tentang Jasmine, JIKA, kau mau diam dan mendengarkan,"

"Aku bisa diam dan mendengarkan,"

"Yang benar saja," gumam Al, mendengus geli. Dia kenal adiknya itu, dia tidak bisa menutup mulutnya walaupun dia juga berjanji akan menutupnya.

"Aku bisa!" Lily merengut.

Harry menghela nafas. "Kalian mau aku melanjutkan ini atau tidak?"

"YA!" sahut Al, Rose dan Lily. Scorpius hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Tidak," gumam Hermione pelan. Ekspresinya menggelap.

"Pergilah, Hermione," bisik Harry, meremas pelan jemari Hermione. "Aku bisa mengatasi ini. Kau pergilah sebentar, aku tahu kau membutuhkannya,"

Hermione melempar tatapan lega dan penuh terima kasih pada Harry. Dia meremas tangan Harry sebelum bangkit dari kursi dan tanpa banyak bicara pergi begitu saja dari ruang makan, meninggalkan Harry dengan empat remaja yang terlihat sangat bingung.

"Ada apa Dad? Apa aku bicara sesuatu yang menyinggung Bibi Hermione?" tanya Lily pelan.

Harry menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan apa yang sudah kau katakan Lily. Ini tentang apa yang akan aku ceritakan pada kalian,"

"Apa? Ada apa dengan Mum?" Rose terdengar sangat khawatir.

"Kalian tidak menyadarinya?" Harry balik bertanya, terlihat sama bingungnya dengan empat remaja di hadapannya.

"Menyadari apa?" tanya Rose lagi.

"Jasmine. Dia tidak pernah hidup,"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

><p>"<em>Jasmine. Dia tidak pernah hidup,"<em>

"Apa?! Bagaimana?!" Rose adalah orang pertama yang bereaksi ketika Harry berkata bahwa Jasmine tidak pernah hidup. Al, Lily dan Scorpius masih melongo.

Harry menghela nafas. Dia mengaktifkan kembali perkamen dengan darahnya, sekali lagi memperlihatkan silsilah asli keluarga Potter yang Harry sembunyikan selama ini. Harry menyimpan perkamen itu di tengah-tengah agar semua orang bisa melihatnya.

"Lihat," kata Harry, menunjuk nama Jasmine. "Tanggal lahir dan tanggal kematiannya,"

Rose menelan ludah. Dia menyadari mengapa Hermione terlihat sangat sedih dan tidak ingin mendengar Harry menceritakan tentang Jasmine, adik perempuannya yang meninggal ketika dilahirkan. Rose melihat wajah Harry, dia melihat bahkan Harry sendiri masih sedih karena Jasmine.

"Kami menguburkannya di Godric's Hollow. Tersembunyi di dekat nisan kedua orangtuaku," lanjut Harry. Dia menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi sambil menghela nafas panjang dan berat.

Lily mencermati tanggal lahir Jasmine, dahinya berkerut dalam. "Ini terjadi tiga tahun yang lalu," gumamnya. "Kenapa kalian tidak mengatakan apapun? Mum dan Paman Ron sudah lama meninggal. Kami akan mengerti jika sesuatu terjadi pada kalian berdua,"

"Yeah Dad," sahut Al. "Lily benar. Kami pasti mengerti jika kau mau menikah lagi,"

Lily mengangguk. "Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan Mum. Tapi kami pasti mengerti,"

Tangan Harry mengusap rambutnya yang sudah mulai berwarna putih. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kami pikirkan saat itu. Tapi—kalian harus mengerti. Aku dan Hermione sudah melewati banyak hal, hal yang tidak bisa kalian bayangkan. Kami juga sudah menerima fakta bahwa kami tidak akan pernah bersama. Ketika Ron dan Ginny meninggal, kami tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kami takut pada reaksi orang-orang, reaksi kalian dan keluarga Weasley. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi pada akhirnya, kita tidak berbuat apapun,"

"Tapi kalian masih berhubungan," kata Al, menunjuk nama Jasmine.

Harry menggeleng. "Itu kecelakaan,"

"Apa?" sahut Al dan Rose bersamaan.

"Kami terlalu banyak minum. Itu adalah malam Halloween, departemen auror-ku mengadakan pesta. Hermione kebetulan berada disana dan kami minum—"

0oooo0oooo0

"_Apa ini?" Hermione berhenti di pintu masuk kantor Auror. Dia melihat banyak botol Wiski bertebaran dimana-mana dan orang-orang tertawa-tawa dengan wajah merah. Jelas terlihat mabuk._

_Seorang Auror junior melihat Hermione dan mengangkat gelasnya tinggi-tinggi. "Mrs—hik—Weasley! Senang—hik—bertemu dengan—hik—denganmu lagi!"_

_Hermione memutar matanya. "Kau mabuk Aaron. Mana Harry?"_

"_Kantor—hihihihi!" Aaron mengikik, dia menuangkan wiski ke dalam gelasnya lagi. _

_Hermione mengabaikan Auror muda itu dan berjalan menuju ruangan Harry yang terletak di ujung. Pintu ruangan Harry tertutup. Hermione membaca tulisan di pintu Harry dan tersenyum kecil, _**Harry J Potter: Kepala Auror**_, dia bangga pada Harry._

_Tapi Hermione tidak bangga dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang._

_Harry terlihat sedang bersenang-senang dengan botol wiskinya bersama Draco. Ya, Draco Malfoy. Hermione tidak pernah berpikir dia akan melihat hari dimana Harry dan Draco bisa berada di ruangan yang sama dan di meja yang sama. Hermione terkejut melihat Draco, mengingat dia tidak bekerja di kantor Auror._

"_Aye Hermione! Kemari-kemari! Bergabung dengan kami!" Harry melambaikan tangannya, menunjuk kursi kosong di samping Draco._

_Hermione cemberut. "Harry, kau berjanji kita akan pergi makan malam,"_

_Draco bersiul melihat ekspresi Hermione. "Wow _mate, _kau ada dalam masalah. Hehehe," dia bangkit dari kursi. "Aku tidak mau terlibat dengan—perdebatan kalian. Jadi, _adios mate_!" _

_Draco menenggak isi gelasnya dan menyimpannya di meja. Dia mengambil jubahnya di sandaran kursi dan berjalan limbung ke arah pintu. Draco sempat berhenti di dekat Hermione dan mengangguk pelan, "Granger,", sebelum berjalan melewati Hermione dan menutup pintu di belakangnya keras-keras. Hermione masih bisa mendengar suara tawa Draco beberapa detik setelahnya. Hermione memutar matanya._

_Harry bangkit dari kursinya dan bersandar pada meja, tangan kirinya memutar-mutar gelas wiski._

"_Harry, kenapa kau mabuk? Kau tidak suka mabuk," kata Hermione, dia menyimpan tasnya di kursi yang tadi diduduki Draco._

"_Karena ini enak! Edgar membawa banyak botol wiski tadi. Dan aku pikir, 'Hey ini hari libur ayo kita bersenang-senang' dan itulah yang kami lakukan. _Bersenang-senang_," Harry mengambil gelas yang masih bersih dan kosong, mengisinya dengan wiski. "Ini, kau juga bersenang-senang,"_

"_Harry,"_

"_Ayo, ayo. Setelah ini kita akan pergi makan malam. Aku berjanji," Harry meraih tangan Hermione, memaksanya memegang gelas wiski itu._

_Hermione menyerah._

0oooo0oooo0

"Dan itu hal terakhir yang aku ingat malam itu. Besoknya, aku terbangun di flat Hermione," Harry menggeleng pelan.

"Kenapa ayahku ada disana? Dan mabuk," tanya Scorpius. Terlihat geli.

"_Well. _Dia datang untuk mengantarkan dokumen dari Departemen Misteri dan aku menawarinya minum dan—kita mabuk,"

Harry dan Scorpius tertawa pelan.

"Itu terdengar seperti Dad. Dia tidak pernah bisa menolak segelas wiski yang bagus," kata Scorpius. Menggeleng pelan mengingat botol wiski yang baru dia beli kandas diminum oleh ayahnya. Itu membuat ibunya cemberut seharian karena Draco mabuk di siang bolong.

"AH!" Rose berseru, mengundang perhatian semua orang di meja. "Jadi itu kenapa Mum terlihat sangat pucat saat itu!"

"Tentu saja," sahut Lily, mengerti apa yang Rose maksud.

Al terlihat bingung. Dia melayangkan pandangan pada Harry, yang mengangkat kedua tangannya dan berkata. "Kau akan tahu suatu hari ini. Tapi sekarang, jangan tanya mengenai ini. Percayalah padaku,"

"Kapan?" tanya Al pada akhirnya kepada Rose.

"Natal. Saat kita kelas empat, ingat?"

"Uuhhhhhh,"

Rose menghela nafas. "Mum terlihat sangat pucat saat itu. Dan dia menghabiskan paginya di kamar. Mum _tidak pernah _tidur sampai siang hari seperti Dad. Dia selalu bangun lebih pagi dari siapapun yang aku tahu. Tapi waktu kita kelas empat, Mum tidak pernah bangun pagi. Dia selalu ada berada di kamarnya sampai siang. Dia bilang dia sedikit kecapekan, aku kira itu benar, tapi setelah mendengar cerita tadi, aku tahu _itu _bukan karena dia sakit. Tapi karena Mum hamil,"

Mulut Al dan Scorpius membulat.

"Jadi, Dad," Lily menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya. "Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Maksudku, kapan kalian tahu tentang Jasmine? Bagaimana bisa tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu tentang Jasmine? Bagaimana kalian _menyembunyikan _tentang Jasmine? Bagaimana ka—"

"Lily!" potong Harry takjub. "Pelan-pelan. Aku akan menceritakannya padamu,"

"Okay," kata Lily, mengangkat bahu pelan. "Jadi?"

"Kami mengetahui tentang Jasmine setelah liburan musim dingin kalian selesai. Hermione datang ke kantorku—"

0oooo0oooo0

"_Harry, kita harus bicara," kata Hermione begitu membuka pintu kantor Harry._

_Harry terlonjak, hampir melepaskan perkamen di tangannya. Matanya melebar kaget melihat Hermione berdiri di mulut pintu, terlihat berantakan dan bingung dan—takut? Harry tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia melihat Hermione takut. Harry menyimpan perkamennya di atas meja dan bangkit dari kursi._

"_Ada apa Hermione?"_

_Hermione tidak langsung menjawab. Dia menutup pintu, menguncinya dan mengayunkan tongkatnya ke sekeliling ruangan, memasang mantra privasi sebelum terduduk di kursi. Wajahnya tersembunyi di antara kedua telapak tangannya._

"_Hermione? Kau membuatku takut. Ada apa?" tanya Harry pelan, tangannya mengusap punggung Hermione dengan gerakan memutar._

"_Aku hamil,"_

_Harry nyaris terpeleset jatuh. "A—apa? Aku tidak tahu kau punya pacar,"_

"_Aku tidak punya pacar,"_

"_Oh. Jadi hanya satu malam?"_

_Hermione mengangguk. "Hanya satu malam,"_

_Harry menelan ludah. "Siapa—siapa?"_

"_Siapa apa?"_

"_Ayahnya. Yang membuatmu—kau tahu—_begini_,"_

_Hermione menghela nafas keras-keras dan menampar bahu Harry keras-keras. "Tentu saja _kau _dasar idiot! Ingat malam Halloween lalu? Ketika kita minum bersama? Ingat apa yang terjadi setelahnya?"_

"_Oh,"_

"_Yeah Potter. _Oh,_" Hermione mengusap wajahnya. "Oh Merlin apa yang harus aku lakukan,"_

"_Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Anak-anak, Harry! Kita harus pikirkan mereka! Ini—oh Merlin, mereka tidak akan menyukai ini,"_

"_Siapa bilang? Kita tidak tahu sampai kita memberitahu mereka,"_

"_Aku tidak pikir mereka akan mengerti. Aku tidak tahu Harry. Oh Tuhan, aku tidak tahu,"_

_Harry menyeringai. "Hermione Granger tidak mengetahui sesuatu? Aku pasti bermimpi,"_

"_Serius,"_

"_Aku Harry. Bukan Sirius,"_

"_Harry James Potter, sekali lagi kau bercanda, demi Godric aku bersumpah akan menjahit mulutmu dan mengumpankanmu pada Hippogriff,"_

_Harry mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Oke, oke. Maaf,"_

_Hermione tidak menyahut. Dia kembali mengubur wajahnya di antara kedua telapak tangannya. Menggumam tidak jelas._

"_Kau mau menyingkirkannya?" tanya Harry pelan._

"_Apa?! Apa maksudmu _menyingkirkannya_?"_

_Harry membuang pandangannya, tidak ingin melihat wajah Hermione. "Kau tahu. Jika kau mau tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu. Satu-satunya cara yaa—menyingkirkannya. Kau tahu apa yang maksud,"_

_Tangan Hermione menyentuh perutnya. Di bawah tangan itu, di dalam tubuhnya, ada satu nyawa yang ia dan Harry ciptakan. Bagian dari dirinya dan Hermione. Seperti Rose. Ya, orang-orang akan terkejut dan baik Hermione maupun Harry akan dihadapkan pada wartawan dari penjuru Inggris yang haus penjelasan tentang sang bayi. Akan muncul skandal, gosip dan sekali lagi, hidup mereka menjadi 'makanan' media massa. Tapi Hermione juga tidak bisa memikirkan jika dia memutuskan menyingkirkannya—membunuhnya. Dia pikir dia tidak akan sanggup membunuh seorang yang merupakan bagian dari dirinya dan Harry._

"_Tidak," bisik Hermione. Dia menelan ludah dan mengatakannya sekali lagi, dengan suara yang lebih lantang dan tegas. "Tidak. Aku tidak akan membunuhnya. Dia anakku. Tidak mungkin aku bisa membunuhnya,"_

_Harry bernafas lega. Senyum berkembang di wajahnya. Dia juga, tidak ingin menyingkirkannya. Dia anaknya. Miliknya dan Hermione. Tidak mungkin dia tega menyingkirkannya. Tapi dia tahu, ini bukan tentang apa yang dia mau, ini tentang Hermione. Bagaimanapun, Hermione yang menanggung resikonya, bukan Harry._

"_Kita butuh bantuan seseorang, Harry. Seseorang yang bisa kita percaya," kata Hermione._

"_Bagaimana dengan Minerva? Kita bisa percaya padanya,"_

_Hermione menggeleng. "Ya kita bisa percaya padanya. Tapi aku tidak pikir—apa kau punya orang lain di pikiranmu? Seseorang yang—aku tidak tahu—jauh dari sini? Jadi kita bisa pergi untuk sementara,"_

_Harry berpikir sejenak. Dia menghapus Neville dari _list. _Kenapa? Karena sejak perang berakhir, Neville menemukan—ah, kecintaan pada alkohol. Dan Neville tidak pernah bisa menyimpan rahasia setiap kali dia mabuk. Harry juga mencoret semua nama Weasley yang ada dalam _list. _Tidak ada satu orang Weasley pun yang bisa menyimpan rahasia, terutama Molly. Jadi itu menyisakan—_

"_Bagaimana dengan Luna? Kita bisa percaya padanya. Dia hidup di Irlandia, cukup jauh dari sini. Dan Rolf pintar dalam menyimpan rahasia,"_

_Mata Hermione berbinar. "Kau benar Harry! Luna bisa membantu kita. Dia pintar,"_

"_Dia seorang Ravenclaw. _Tentu saja, _dia pintar,"_

0oooo0oooo0

"Jadi ketika kalian pergi liburan ke Irlandia untuk mengunjungi Bibi Luna, itu bohong," kata Lily pelan.

"Kami tidak berbohong. Kami benar-benar mengunjungi Luna dan Rolf dan si kembar. Tapi kami tidak mengatakan padamu apa yang kami _lakukan _disana," ralat Harry.

Lily memutar matanya. "Sama saja Dad,"

"Jadi, kalian pergi ke Irlandia," kata Rose, menunggu Harry melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Jadi kami pergi ke Irlandia. Rolf membantu memeriksa Hermione dan mengatakan sesuatu yang benar-benar menarik—"

0oooo0oooo0

"Speed up pregnancy potion_?" kata Hermione perlahan. "Apa itu aman?"_

_Rolf Scamander mengangguk mantap. "Aku melihat sendiri itu sukses pada semua binatang. Temanku adalah orang yang menemukan ramuan ini—"_

"_Hermione bukan binatang Rolf," potong Harry. "Bagaimana kau bisa yakin ini akan berhasil pada _manusia_?"_

"_Karena Luna menggunakannya,"_

"_Apa?!" seru Harry dan Hermione bersamaan._

"_Ssh. Tenanglah, si kembar sedang tidur siang," desis Rolf cepat-cepat. "Kalian tidak tahu bagaimana merepotkannya mereka!"_

"_Aku punya tiga anak Rolf," kata Harry._

"_Benar," _

_Hermione menghela nafas. "Jadi katamu tadi, Luna menggunakan ramuan itu?"_

"_Yeah. Dia bukan orang pertama. Beberapa orang sebelum Luna menggunakan itu dan berhasil. Kami menggunakannya karena Luna tidak bisa mundur dari pekerjaannya terlalu lama, begitu juga aku. Jadi temanku menawarkan ramuan itu pada kami,"_

"_Jika sudah banyak orang yang menggunakan ramuan ini. Kenapa kami tidak pernah mendengarnya? Tentu ramuan semacam ini pasti akan sangat terkenal,"_

"_Karena, Hermione, proyek ini masih rahasia. Mereka masih mencari kelemahan dari ramuan ini. Sampai mereka yakin ramuan ini benar-benar aman, mereka membuat surat kontrak untuk semua orang yang mengetahui tentang ini agar tidak mengatakannya pada siapapun. Jika mereka membocorkannya, mereka akan kehilangan ingatan mereka,"_

"_Tunggu," kata Harry. "Lalu kenapa kau memberitahu kami?"_

_Rolf nyengir. "Karena aku bagian dari proyek sekarang. Mereka hanya menggunakan surat kontrak untuk orang-orang yang _mengetahui _tentang proyek ini tapi tidak terlibat langsung pada pengembangannya,"_

"_Berapa lama waktu yang kalian butuhkan sampai mereka lahir?" tanya Hermione lagi._

"_Tergantung berapa usia kandungan kau sekarang. Pada umumnya ini membutuhkan enam sampai delapan minggu,"_

_Hermione menoleh pada Harry. "Harry kita tidak bisa cuti selama itu,"_

"_Siapa bilang? Aku tidak pernah mengambil cuti dan aku yakin kau juga tidak pernah. Kita bisa minta pada Kingsley untuk memberikan kita liburan yang selama ini tidak kita gunakan,"_

"_Harry…"_

"_Hermione, kita berhak menggunakannya,"_

"_Aku tidak yakin Harry,"_

_Harry meraih kedua tangan Hermione. "Ini kesempatan kita Hermione,"_

_Hermione melihat kedua mata hijau milik Harry. Kedua mata itu memohon padanya. Dia benar. Harry benar. Ini kesempatan mereka._

"_Baik,"_

0oooo0oooo0

Prongs terbang masuk ke dalam ruangan, mendarat tepat di depan Harry sebelum menjulurkan kakinya, sebuah surat dengan stempel resmi kementerian terdapat disana. Prongs mematuk jari Harry pelan, sebelum terbang keluar setelah Harry mengambil surat itu dari kakinya.

"Daaad. Ayo, lanjutkan ceritanya," rengek Lily.

Harry mengangkat telunjuknya, meminta Lily untuk diam dan menunggu sementara dia membuka surat tadi. Matanya menyusuri setiap kata dengan cepat. Dahinya berkerut dalam ketika dia selesai membaca surat itu.

"Aku harus pergi ke kementerian," kata Harry sambil bangkit dari kursi.

"APA?" Lily, Albus dan Rose berseru bersamaan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Scorpius, lebih tenang dari ketiga remaja lainnya.

"Kingsley membutuhkan beberapa Auror senior untuk membahas sesuatu. Lagipula, ini sudah hampir malam, kita bisa lanjutkan besok," Harry mengambil jubah miliknya. "Atau kalian bisa tanya Hermione, tapi aku ragu dia mau menceritakan hal itu pada kalian,"

"Tapi Dad," Lily kembali merengek. "Setidaknya jangan tinggalkan kami di bagian itu! Aku tidak akan bisa tidur karena penasaran apa yang terjadi selanjutnya,"

"Aku harus bekerja Lils,"

"_Please, Daddy_,"

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu,"

"_Please_,"

Harry mengernyit melihat ekspresi putri bungsunya. Lily tahu tatapan itu selalu bisa meluluhkan Harry. Tapi kali ini, Harry bisa mengelak.

"Tidak. Aku harus pergi, BYE!"

Dan Harry pun ber-Dissaparate.

"Ugh! Kenapa dia selalu melakukan itu!" Lily menggerutu, dahinya menyentuh meja dengan suara 'thump' pelan.

Al mengangkat bahu dan melihat keluar jendela, matahari masih bersinar dengan terang walau sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh sore. "Tapi Dad benar. Ini memang sudah hampir malam. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita membuat makan malam?"

Rose mengangguk. "Yeah, aku rasa sebaiknya begitu. Bagaimana menurutmu Lils?"

Lily menggumam tidak jelas.

"Dia bilang oke," kata Rose, nyengir.

Scorpius tertawa pelan. "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Mum mungkin khawatir,"

Dia bangkit dari kursi dan mengecup pipi Rose.

"Sekarang? Tidak bisa menunggu sampai setelah makan malam?"

"Maaf Rosie. Tapi aku harus pulang sekarang. Aku sudah berjanji pada Mum akan makan malam di rumah,"

"Tapi kau datang besok kan?" tanya Rose penuh harap.

Scorpius menghela nafas berat dan melirik Al, yang hanya nyengir menatapnya. "Aku tidak libur besok. James memintaku untuk menemaninya. Dia harus pergi ke Skotlandia besok. Dia bilang ini bagus untuk latihanku,"

Rose cemberut. "Aku bisa mengatakan pada James-"

"Rose," potong Scorpius tegas. "Tidak. Jangan lakukan itu. James benar, ini akan bagus untuk latihanku,"

"Baiklah," Rose menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Tapi jangan lupa mengirim surat padaku,"

"Setiap hari," janji Scorpius.

Scorpius pamit pada Al dan Lily (yang hanya menanggapi dengan bergumam tidak jelas) sebelum pergi ke perapian untuk pulang menggunakan Floo.

"Jadi," Al berjalan menuju dapur. "Apa yang kalian mau untuk makan malam?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: i own nothing but the plot and Jasmine**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

* * *

><p>"Mana Harry?" tanya Hermione.<p>

Hermione pergi ke flatnya ketika Harry mulai bercerita tentang Jasmine. Dia masih tidak bisa tidak merasa sedih setiap kali dia teringat tentang Jasmine. Walau, Hermione sedikit merasa bersalah karena meninggalkan Harry dengan keempat remaja itu. Hermione tahu, Harry juga masih merasa sedih tentang Jasmine walaupun Harry tidak pernah menunjukkannya. Jadi setelah memastikan tidak ada yang bisa melihat jejak airmata di wajahnya, Hermione kembali ke Godric's Hollow dan hanya mendapati Albus, Lily serta Rose disana.

"Pergi ke kementerian. Katanya Perdana Menteri Shacklebolt membutuhkan deretan Auror seniornya," jawab Al sebelum menyendokkan pasta ke dalam mulutnya.

Hermione menarik kursi kosong di samping Rose. "Jadi—kalian sudah tahu benar? Harry sudah menceritakan semuanya?"

Lily mendengus. "Surat sialan itu—"

"Lily," tegur Hermione pelan. Refleks setiap kali dia mendengar anak-anak berbicara kasar.

"—maaf Professor Granger. Dad pergi sebelum dia sempat menyelesaikan ceritanya. Dan sekarang aku pikir aku tidak akan bisa tidur sampai setidaknya mendengar apa yang terjadi pada adikku,"

Lily mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan menusukkan garpunya ke pasta di piringnya. Al meringis melihat adiknya mengacak-acak isi piringnya.

Hermione menggigit bibirnya, berpikir sejenak. "Umm, kalian—mau mendengar kelanjutannya?"

Ketiga remaja di depannya terlihat terkejut. Lily sampai menjatuhkan garpunya, menimbulkan suara cukup keras menggema di ruangan.

"Mum. Kau tidak perlu menceritakan semua itu jika itu terlalu berat untukmu," kata Rose pelan.

Al mengangguk setuju. "Lagipula Dad berjanji akan melanjutkan ceritanya besok. Aku dan Rose masih libur besok. Jadi kami bisa menunggu,"

"Kalian yakin? Aku takut kalian tidak akan bisa tidur seperti Lily nanti malam," Hermione tersenyum kecil pada putri termuda Harry itu. Senyum itu menghilang secepat ia muncul. "Kalian berhak mengetahui ini. Aku—kami sudah terlalu lama menyembunyikan ini,"

Rose dan Al saling berpandangan.

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri Bibi Hermione," kata Al.

Rose mengangguk setuju. "Kami mengerti,"

Hermione menggeleng. "Kalian berhak tahu. Jadi, sampai mana Harry menceritakan ini?"

"Mum. Kau yakin?" tanya Rose, masih tidak yakin dengan ibunya sendiri.

"Oh _sshh_!" potong Lily tidak sabar. "Jika Bibi Hermione mau bercerita, _biarkan_! Ngomong-ngomong, Dad baru bercerita sampai—ah—sampai kau memakai _speed up pregnancy potion_," Lily mengabaikan tatapan Rose dan Al.

Hermione mengangguk-angguk. "Bagaimana kalau kalian selesaikan dulu makan malam kalian dan aku tunggu di ruang tengah, hmm?"

"Kau tidak mau makan? Aku bisa membuatkan sesuatu untukmu," tawar Al.

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak terlalu bernafsu untuk makan malam," Hermione melempar senyum sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

Begitu pintu tertutup, Al dan Rose langsung melotot pada Lily.

"Apa? Jangan bilang kalian tidak mau mendengar lanjutannya," Lily mengangkat bahu cuek dan melanjutkan makan malamnya.

0oooo0oooo0

Hermione menyusuri foto-foto yang berjajar di atas perapian di ruang tengah milik Harry. Dia banyak melihat foto-foto Ginny disana. Ginny bersama James kecil di pangkuannya. Ginny bersama ketiga anaknya saat ulang tahun Lily. Hermione tersenyum kecil, Lily benar-benar mirip dengan Ginny. Semua yang ada pada Lily mengingatkannya pada Ginny.

Hermione tidak bisa tidak berpikir, jika saja Voldemort tidak pernah ada, jika ramalan itu tidak pernah ada. Mungkin fotonya bersama Harry yang akan menghiasi ruangan ini. Mungkin akan ada foto Hermione bersama Harry, Rose, Jasmine dan mungkin akan ada seorang anak laki-laki dengan mata sehijau mata milik Harry. Tapi semua itu tidak pernah menjadi milik Hermione, semua itu milik Ginny.

"Mum selalu menyukai ruangan ini," kata Albus sambil berjalan memasuki ruang tengah. "Biasanya, ketika Mum mengira kami sudah tidur dan Dad belum pulang, Mum duduk di kursi dan membaca buku di depan perapian,"

Hermione menatap pada Al yang merupakan cerminan dari Harry. Dia tersenyum, Al terlihat seperti anak laki-laki yang dia bayangkan akan dimilikinya bersama Harry, dulu sekali.

"Aku tahu Mum selalu iri dengan apa yang kau dan Dad miliki. Tidak pernah ada yang bisa mengerti hubungan seperti apa yang kalian bagi satu sama lain. Kau dan Dad telah melewati sesuatu yang tidak akan dimengerti siapapun, termasuk Mum dan Paman Ron," Al menghampiri Hermione dan mengambil sebuah figura yang berisi fotonya bersama Ginny ketika dia masih sangat kecil. "Sekarang aku mengerti,"

"Al," Hermione menghela nafas.

Suara langkah kaki keras terdengar menggema di lorong. Lily melompat masuk ke ruang tengah sembari berkata keras. "Ayo kita selesaikan cerita itu!"

"Lily!" tegur Rose yang berjalan tidak jauh di belakangnya. "Kita tidak sedang menunggu cerita pengantar tidur!"

Lily tidak mengidahkan Rose dan langsung melompat ke atas sofa, mata cokelatnya berbinar menatap Hermione. "Jadi, jadi, jadi, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

Hermione tidak bisa tidak tertawa melihat antusiasme putri bungsu Harry tersebut. Ekspresinya kala itu mengingatkan Hermione pada Harry.

Hermione duduk di kursi berlengan tepat di hadapan perapian. "Sampai mana cerita Harry tadi sore?"

"Kalian menggunakan _speed up pregnancy potion_!" sahut Lily.

Al dan Rose memutar matanya sembari duduk di sisi kanan kiri Lily.

"Benar. Jadi, kami menggunakan ramuan itu dan tinggal di rumah kecil milik sepupu Rolf yang kebetulan sudah pindah ke Rumania. Rolf bilang sepupunya itu sengaja tidak menjual rumah itu jadi dia tidak perlu membayar hotel setiap kali dia ingin pulang. Dia juga bilang kalau sepupunya tidak masalah meminjamkan rumahnya untukku dan Harry. Semuanya lancar dan sempurna, sampai—"

0oooo0oooo0

"_Kau membesar,"_

"_Satu kata lagi Harry James Potter, aku bersumpah akan mengirimmu ke Charlie Weasley dan memintanya mengumpankanmu pada naga Ekor-Berduri dari Hungaria yang hampir membakarmu di tahun keempat kita di sekolah,"_

_Rolf mencondongkan kepalanya mendekati telinga Harry dan berbisik. "Hormon. Hati-hati, mereka bisa membunuhmu,"_

_Harry terkekeh._

"_Jangan berani-berani menertawakanku Potter dan _kau _Scamander, aku tidak akan segan-segan membelahmu menjadi dua. Aku tidak peduli apa yang Luna akan katakan, aku _akan _melakukannya!" geram Hermione. Dia mengangkat kedua kakinya dan meletakkannya di atas bantal yang baru saja disiapkan Harry._

"_Baik Ma'am," sahut Harry dan Rolf bersamaan._

_Pagi itu Rolf mengunjungi Harry dan Hermione untuk memeriksa Hermione serta mengantarkan makanan yang dibuat Luna. Sudah beberapa minggu belakangan hal tersebut menjadi rutinitas Rolf, terkadang Luna menggantikannya. Awalnya si kembar, Lorcan dan Lysander, terkadang mengekor Rolf atau Luna mengunjungi Harry dan Hermione. Tapi seiring dengan waktu, Rolf dan Luna melarang keduanya untuk ikut, takut mereka tidak menyimpan rahasia._

"_Kau terlihat baik-baik saja. Jika semuanya lancar, dalam dua minggu kalian akan menyambut bayi kalian," kata Rolf setelah dia selesai memeriksa Hermione. "Kalian yakin tidak mau tahu anak kalian perempuan atau laki-laki?"_

_Harry menggeleng. "Aku bertaruh 10 Galleon itu anak perempuan. Hermione bertaruh itu anak laki-laki. Aku tidak mau merusak taruhan itu,"_

_Hermione memutar matanya. Kadang, dia pikir Harry tidak pernah dewasa. _Atau memang kebanyakan laki-laki seperti itu?_ Pikir Hermione sambil melirik pada Rolf. Dia harus bertanya pada Luna._

"_Aku harus pergi. Sudah lama aku tidak menghabiskan waktu dengan Luna dan anak-anak,"_

"_Luna libur hari ini?" tanya Harry sambil mengantar Rolf menuju pintu._

_Rolf mengangguk. "Yap, itulah kenapa aku akan menghabiskan hari minggu yang indah ini di rumahku dengan istriku yang cantik dan anak-anakku yang berisik,"_

_Harry tertawa. "Salam untuk Luna dan si kembar,"_

_Rolf mengiyakan. Dia juga mengajak Harry dan Hermione menghabiskan waktu di rumahnya setelah si bayi lahir nanti sebelum ber-Dissaparate ke rumahnya._

_Harry menutup pintu dan duduk di ujung sofa yang ditempati Hermione. Dia mengangkat kaki Hermione ke pangkuannya dan mulai memijiti Hermione. Hermione menutup matanya, menikmati tangan Harry._

"_Jadi," Harry memecah keheningan. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini?"_

"_Hmm…Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin kita bisa pergi ke kota. Kau tahu, untuk membeli perlengkapan untuk gadis kecil kita,"_

"_Ah kau benar. Kita belum belanja apapun untuk si kecil Juliet,"_

_Hermione mendelik pada Harry, matanya menyipit. "Harry, aku sudah bilang padamu aku tidak mau putri kita diberi nama Juliet,"_

"_Kenapa? Ayolah Hermione. Namamu berasal dari salah satu drama milik Shakespeare. Kenapa kita tidak menamai anak kita Juliet? Itu juga dari Shakespeare,"_

"_Karena Juliet itu bodoh. Dan kebodohannya itu membuatnya mati,"_

"_Dia _jatuh cinta _Hermione,"_

"_Tidak. Dia bodoh. Demi Merlin, dia hanya anak remaja manja yang tidak mendapatkan apa yang dia mau,"_

"_Aww Hermione. Kau tidak romantis,"_

_Hermione memutar matanya. "Kita jadi pergi atau tidak? Kalau tidak, aku akan kembali ke kamar dan tidur karena _putrimu _tidak mau berhenti bergerak semalaman,"_

"_Itu artinya dia sehat," Harry nyengir lebar sementara Hermione mendengus. "Kau bisa diam disini dan istirahat. Aku bisa belanja sendiri,"_

"_Tidak,"_

"_Tidak? Kau tidak percaya padaku?"_

"_Dalam hal ini? Tidak,"_

"_Ouch Hermione," Harry memasang tampang terluka._

"_Diam dan bantu aku bangun Potter. Kita akan pergi belanja hari ini,"_

0oooo0oooo0

_Mereka menggunakan mantra ilusi pada diri mereka jadi mereka tidak terlihat seperti Harry Potter dan Hermione Granger. Harry menyukainya. Dia bisa berjalan-jalan tanpa seorangpun menatap pada dahinya, mencari-cari luka sambaran kilat yang terkenal tersebut. _

_Tempat yang mereka kunjungi tidak seperti Diagon Alley yang eksentrik dan jauh berbeda dari London Muggle. Di sini, Hermione hampir tidak bisa membedakan jalan mana yang penuh dengan Muggle dan jalan yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh penyihir. Di sini, mereka tidak perlu melewati Pub atau tempat lain untuk mencapai Merlin Street (Diagon Alley versi Irlandia) mereka cukup berbelok di persimpangan yang terlihat seperti jalan buntu bagi Muggle. Yang membuat mereka yakin mereka ada di jalan yang benar adalah karena mereka melewati toko yang menjual berbagai perlengkapan Quidditch dan ramuan._

"_Oh Hermione lihat—"_

"_Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membeli sapu untuk putri kita,"_

"_Tapi Rose bahkan senang bermain Quidditch,"_

"_Itu _Rose. _Belum tentu anak ini akan senang Quidditch. Dia bisa saja mirip denganku,"_

_Hermione menariknya ke sebuah toko pakaian anak-anak tanpa mendengarkan keluhan Harry lebih jauh dan mulai memintanya membawakan baju-baju yang dipilihkan Hermione. Sesekali Harry mengambil pakaian yang dipikirnya lucu hanya untuk dikembalikan ke tempat semula oleh Hermione karena Hermione pikir pakaian yang dipilih Harry terlalu menggelikan. Harry cemberut tapi tidak berkomentar apapun, dia teringat kata-kata Rolf pagi tadi: "Hormon, mereka bisa membunuhmu," sedikit banyak Harry setuju dengan pendapat Rolf tersebut._

_Boom!_

_Refleks, Harry menoleh ke pintu keluar. Insting Auror-nya siaga mendengar suara yang tidak lazim didengan di siang hari, apalagi sedang tidak ada acara khusus di kota itu._

"_Harry? Ada apa?" tanya Hermione khawatir, menyadari perubahan ekspresi Harry yang drastis._

_Harry tidak menjawab, dia berjalan mendekati etalase di samping pintu masuk toko. Dari jendela dia bisa melihat orang-orang terlihat panik dengan tongkat di tangan mereka. Harry tahu ada sesuatu yang salah, jadi dia menjatuhkan baju-baju yang tadi dia pegang dan menghampiri Hermione._

"_Hermione, kau tetap disini. Minta petugas toko ini untuk menghubungi Auror. Aku akan keluar dan melihat apa yang terjadi,"_

"_Tidak. Aku _membutuhkanmu _Harry. Jangan pergi keluar sana!" Hermione mencengkram lengan baju Harry erat._

"_Hermione kau harus mengerti. Aku seorang Auror. Aku _harus _pergi,"_

_Hermione terlihat bersikukuh dengan pendapatnya. Jadi Harry menciumnya dan dengan lembut melepas tangan Hermione yang mencengkram lengan bajunya. Lalu, dia memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk berlari keluar dari toko, menghiraukan Hermione yang meneriakkan namanya._

"_Hey, sir, ada apa ini?" tanya Harry pada seorang pria yang berjalan melewatinya._

"_Seseorang berusaha merampok toko itu," pria itu menunjuk sebuah toko yang terletak di seberang jalan yang depannya terlihat hancur. "Mereka meledakkan bagian depan toko itu,"_

"_Mereka? Ada berapa orang yang kau tahu?"_

"_Aku melihat lima orang. Aku tidak tahu mereka pria atau wanita karena mereka memakai tudung,"_

_Harry mengangguk dan berterima kasih. Pria itu kembali menggiring anak-anak, wanita dan orang tua menjauh dari tempat itu. Harry menyebrangi jalan, bergabung dengan sekumpulan pria yang bersiaga di dekat toko itu. Seorang wanita tampak histeris dan bersikeras ingin masuk ke dalam toko, namun ia ditahan oleh dua orang pria._

"_Ma'am kau tidak bisa masuk ke dalam sana!" kata salah satu dari dua pria tersebut._

"_Putraku ada didalam sana! Putraku ada didalam sana! Aku harus kesana!" jerit wanita itu histeris._

"_Itu terlalu berbahaya Ma'am! Kita tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam sana! Kita harus menunggu Auror datang! Kita tidak boleh bertindak gegabah!"_

_Harry mendekati garis depan dan memasang dinding anti-Apparate dan anti-Portkey disekeliling bangunan tersebut seperti yang selalu dia lakukan._

"_Sir, apa yang kau lakukan? Itu berbahaya," kata seorang pria berusia 20-an ketika Harry berjalan melewati garis paling depan._

"_Aku seorang Auror. Aku yakin Auror yang lain sedang dalam perjalanan kemari. Sementara itu, aku meminta bantuan kalian. Jika kalian melihat seseorang keluar dari bangunan itu, _hanya _gunakan Stupefy. Kita tidak ingin melukai siapapun yang berada didalam sana,"_

_Mereka mengangguk mengerti. Walau begitu Harry diam-diam masih memasang mantra pelindung di depan mereka, jadi hanya Harry yang benar-benar berada di garis depan._

_Mereka menunggu._

0oooo0oooo0

"Aku mendengar suara keras lain. Aku tahu seharusnya aku diam di dalam. Dalam keadaan seperti itu, kondisiku tidak memungkinkan untuk keluar dan membantu Harry. Tapi aku sangat ketakutan. Aku takut Harry akan terluka atau lebih parah lagi. Aku sudah kehilangan Ron, aku tidak mau kehilangan Harry juga. Jadi aku belari keluar—"

0oooo0oooo0

_Hermione berlari secepat kakinya bisa membawanya yang, dalam kondisinya sekarang, tidak terlalu cepat. Setiap kali Hermione mendengar suara ledakan, jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Dia takut sesuatu terjadi pada Harry._

_Lalu Hermione melihatnya._

_Harry bertarung dengan beberapa orang sekaligus. Di belakangnya, Hermione melihat beberapa orang berusaha untuk membantunya. Namun Hermione tahu, Harry pasti memasang mantra pelindung yang memisahkan dirinya dan mereka, sesuai standar Auror untuk tidak melibatkan warga lokal pada hal-hal seperti ini. _

_Suara khas Apparate mengundang perhatian Hermione. Orang-orang berseragam berlarian melewati Hermione menuju tempat Harry. Beberapa di antara mereka langsung melancarkan mantra kearah orang-orang yang menyerang Harry dan beberapa lagi melunturkan mantra pelindung milik Harry dan meminta orang-orang itu untuk berlindung._

_Di lain pihak, Hermione malah semakin mendekati lokasi. Tidak memperdulikan kondisinya saat itu. Yang ada di benak Hermione kala itu hanyalah instingnya untuk melindungi Harry._

_Semunya terjadi begitu cepat._

_Seseorang melancarkan mantra. Seorang Auror menghindari mantra itu. Harry berteriak. Dan Hermione tidak sadarkan diri._

0oooo0oooo0

Al menelan ludah dan bertanya pelan. "Lalu? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku terbangun di sebuah rumah sakit Muggle, tidak jauh dari tempat itu. Harry bilang tidak aman membawaku ber-Apparate dengan kondisiku saat itu. Jadi Harry membawaku ke rumah sakit tersebut," jawab Hermione, matanya menatap ke tembok, terlihat kosong dan tidak hidup.

"Itu kenapa kau kehilangan Jasmine?" tanya Al lagi.

Hermione mengangguk. "Harry dan aku ingin memberikan yang terbaik pada Jasmine. Jadi kami menguburkannya di Godric's Hollow, dekat dengan orangtua Harry. Lalu dia menyembunyikan perkamen itu di lemari besi keluarga Potter. Kita tidak mengira kalian akan menemukan itu secepat ini. Tapi kami tahu kami harus memberi tahu kalian cepat atau lambat. Itu seluruh ceritanya. Sekarang kalian sudah tahu,"

Hermione bangkit dari kursi. "Aku lelah. Kalian bisa bertanya pada Harry atau aku lebih jauh besok. Oke?"

Ketiga remaja itu mengangguk pelan.

Hermione memberi mereka senyuman sebelum berjalan melewati mereka menuju pintu dan melihat ke sekelilingnya. Hari sudah gelap dan udara khas musim gugur sudah mulai terasa. Hermione menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan berjalan keluar dari gerbang rumah Harry. Suasana sudah sangat sepi, orang-orang pasti sudah masuk ke rumahnya masing-masing untuk beristirahat, jarang sekali Hermione melihat orang selain dirinya berjalan. Hermione terus berjalan, melewati gereja dan akhirnya sampai di tempat yang ia tuju.

Hermione berhenti di depan nisan James dan Lily Potter, ia melambaikan tongkatnya dan seikat bunga Lily putih bersandar di nisan tersebut. Kemudian ia melambaikan tongkatnya sekali lagi dan sebuah nisan muncul di samping nisan James dan Lily.

_Jasmine Helen Potter_

_Beloved Daughter_

"Aku minta maaf, Jasmine. Aku benar-benar minta maaf," bisik Hermione. Setetes airmata menuruni pipinya, saat ia melambaikan tongkatnya dan seikat bunga melati putih (_jasmine_) bersandar di depan nisan Jasmine.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

><p><strong>Albus Potter POV<strong>

Aku tidak bisa tidur.

Siapa yang bisa tidur setelah mendengar cerita sepanjang itu? Yang jelas, bukan aku.

Aku melayangkan pandanganku pada jam yang menempel di dinding. Sudah pukul satu dini hari. Lily dan Rose, yang akhirnya menginap di rumahku, sudah tidur sedari tadi. Syukurlah James sudah pindah. Dad belum juga pulang. _Well. _Aku tidak heran jika Dad tidak pulang, ini bukan pertama kalinya Dad tidak pulang karena pekerjaan. Namun sekarang, setelah mendengar cerita Dad dan Bibi Hermione, aku tidak bisa tidak mengira-ngira apa Dad sedang bersama Bibi Hermione sekarang?

Aku menghela nafas.

Jujur saja aku merasa sangat lelah hari ini. Ini yang panjang. Tidak ada yang menyangka satu perkamen tua bisa menarik cerita sepanjang dan semelelahkan itu. Aku menghenyakkan diriku di sofa panjang di depan perapian di ruang tengah rumahku. Suara khas perapian yang menyala-nyala sejak beberapa jam lalu memenuhi ruangan. Aku memperhatian lidah api yang menari-nari sembari berpikir dalam. Jika dunia ini berbeda, aku tidak akan pernah lahir. Begitu pula dengan James dan Lily. Dan Jasmine mungkin akan lahir dengan selamat. Dan hidup Dad akan sangat bahagia dengan Bibi Hermione dan Rose dan Jasmine.

Aku kembali teringat ketika Mum masih hidup, bahkan saat itu hubungan Dad dan Bibi Hermione terlihat sangat spesial di mataku. Usiaku saat itu mungkin masih sangat muda, tapi aku bisa melihat bahwa Dad dan Bibi Hermione berbagi sesuatu yang khusus. Sesuatu yang Mum dan Paman Ron tidak akan pernah tahu atau miliki. Aku kira itu karena mereka sudah merasa seperti Kakak-Adik. Tapi aku tahu aku tidak akan pernah bisa merasa seperti itu pada James dan Lily. Aku juga tidak melihat hal itu pada Mum dan Paman Ron dan Paman George atau siapapun.

Aku teringat natal ketika aku berusia sepuluh tahun. Pagi itu, aku terbangun lebih cepat dari yang lain. Aku memang selalu bangun lebih cepat dari siapapun di keluarga Weasley, yang punya kecenderungan bangun siang sehingga mereka sering _hampir _terlambat menaiki Hogwarts Express. Hanya Dad dan Bibi Hermione dalam keluarga besar ini yang aku tahu akan bangun lebih pagi dari siapapun, termasuk aku. Namun hari itu, aku bangun lebih cepat dan tidak mendapati keduanya di ruang tengah seperti yang aku harapkan. Jadi aku berbaring di sofa di depan perapian, menikmati hangatnya api dari perapian di kulitku.

0oooo0oooo0

_**3**__**rd**__** POV**_

_Si kecil Albus Potter meringkuk di depan perapian. Tidak seperti kakaknya, James, dia tidak langsung berlari ke pohon natal dan membongkar kado-kadonya. Si kecil Al lebih tenang dan cenderung tidak terburu-buru, dia adalah putra ayahnya. Al menguap, dia bangun terlalu pagi namun tidak terlalu mengantuk untuk tidur kembali. Kemudian dia mendengar pintu terbuka dan tertutup._

"_Harry, jangan. Kita tidak seperti itu disini," terdengar suara Hermione pelan namun tegas._

"_Mereka _pasti _masih tertidur, Hermione. Weasley tidak pernah bangun pagi," Harry menghela nafas. _

_Al diam. Dia tidak bergerak ataupun bersuara. Dia tahu dari posisinya sekarang, Harry dan Hermione tidak bisa melihatnya. Sofa yang dia tiduri memunggungi dapur dan karena Al berbaring, dia tidak akan terlihat. Lagipula, Al cukup kecil untuk ukuran anak seusianya. Seperti Harry dulu._

"_Kita tidak bisa meresikokan itu. Kau tahu tentang—"_

"_Aku tahu Hermione. Aku tahu." Harry menghela nafas. Al bisa membayangkan ayahnya mengusap kepalanya. "Hanya—biarkan aku memiliki fantasi itu hari ini,"_

"_Harry," Hermione menghela nafas. Lalu Al mendengar suara yang terdengar seperti suara kecupan._

Tunggu? Apa mereka ciuman? Eeewwwhhhh, p_ikir Al._

"_Tidak bisakah kita tinggal disana. Seperti kau katakan dulu. Kita tinggal disana dan tumbuh tua bersama,"_

_Al tidak pernah mendengar suara ayahnya seputus asa itu, sesedih itu. Ayahnya selalu terlihat bahagia dan Al tahu dia sangat sayang padanya dan dua saudaranya._

"_Jika kita bisa, jika tidak membahayakan orang lain karena kita memilih jalan itu, kau tahu aku akan senang tinggal disana denganmu. Tumbuh tua bersamamu,"_

_Al mungkin masih kecil, tapi dia tidak bodoh. Dia tahu ada sesuatu yang diantara Harry dan Hermione. Sesuatu yang hanya mereka sendiri yang tahu._

"_Kita tidak bisa,"_

"_Ya Harry. Kita tidak bisa,"_

_Harry menghela nafas panjang. "Jadi—mau cokelat hangat? Sebelum anak-anak bangun dan menghabiskan semuanya,"_

_Hermione tertawa ringan. "Tentu. Aku selalu menyukai cokelat hangat buatanmu,"_

"_Itu karena aku membuatkannya dengan penuh cinta. Kau tunggulah di ruang tengah, aku akan menyusulmu dengan cokelat hangatmu,"_

_Al langsung memejamkan matanya, berpura-pura tidur. Dia tidak ingin keduanya tahu kalau dia menguping pembicaraan pribadi mereka. Al bisa mendengar langkah kaki Hermione mendekat dan suara Hermione menahan nafas._

"_Harry," desis Hermione, langkah kakinya menjauh._

_Al mendengar suara bisik-bisik di dapur, namun tidak bisa menerka apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tentunya membicarakan Al. Al menutup matanya rapat-rapat ketika terdengar suara langkah kaki kembali mendekat._

"_Aku kira dia tertidur," kata Harry._

"_Aku _harap _dia tertidur,"_

"_Mungkin dia bangun terlalu pagi dan tertidur lagi disini,"_

"_Mungkin dia terlalu semangat untuk natal,"_

"_Mungkin itu. Kenapa tidak kau bangunkan dia, aku akan membuatkan cokelat hangat untuk kita,"_

0oooo0oooo0

**Albus Potter POV**

Mungkin jika Rose yang ada diposisiku saat itu dia akan langsung menyadari apa yang terjadi. Tadinya aku berniat menceritakan itu pada Rose, karena aku yakin dia bisa tahu apa yang terjadi. Namun karena adrenalin yang biasa anak-anak dapatkan saat natal dan karena Dad serta orang dewasa lain selalu ada di sekitarku aku tidak menceritakan itu. Hingga pada akhirnya surat Hogwarts-ku tiba dan aku melupakan kejadian itu.

Aku menghela nafas. Bahkan jika aku lebih pintar ketika aku masih kecil, aku tidak akan tahu harus berbuat apa. Mana mungkin aku berlari ke Mum dan bilang Dad memiliki _affair _dengan istri dari Paman Ron, benar? Itu akan memecah belah keluargaku, keluarga besar Weasley.

Sekarang aku berpikir, Mum dan Paman Ron sudah lama tiada. Lebih dari tujuh tahun lebih tepatnya. Orang-orang tahu bahwa Harry Potter dan Hermione Granger sangat dekat satu sama lain. Aku pikir tidak akan ada yang terkejut ketika akhirnya mereka berdua menjadi lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Lagipula, mereka berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaan setelah semua yang mereka lewati.

Aku menguap. Mulai merasa mengantuk. Jadi aku berjalan menaiki tangga untuk kembali ke kamarku. Mungkin aku akan membicarakan itu dengan Dad atau Rose besok pagi.

0oooo0oooo0

Esok paginya, aku terbangun karena wangi _waffle _dan kopi yang menggelitik indera penciumanku. Ah pasti Dad sudah ada di rumah. Dad pasti akan membuat _waffle _setiap akhir pekan atau saat dia tidak pulang semalaman. Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya sejak dulu. Aku selalu menyukai _waffle _buatan Dad. Dad memang lebih pintar masak dibandingkan dengan Mum.

Aku menggeliat malas di ranjangku. Walau aku sangat ingin memakan _waffle _buatan Dad, aku tetap merasa sangat malas untuk turun dari kasur dan berjalan ke dapur. Lalu aku teringat niatku untuk membicarakan hal itu dengan Dad hari ini. Jadi aku memaksakan diri bangkit dari kasurku dan berjalan malas ke dapur.

Aku bisa mendengar suara Rose dan Dad mengobrol di dapur, walau aku tidak bisa menerka apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Pintu dapur terbuka, jadi aku bisa melihat mereka berdua dengan jelas.

Dad sedang menuangkan kopi ke gelasnya, tersenyum dan menginstruksikan Rose untuk mengangkat _waffle _dan menaruhnya di atas piring. Mereka tidak menyadari kehadiranku di mulut pintu. Aku tidak bisa tidak menyadari persamaan-persamaan antara Dad dan Rose. Mereka punya hidung dan bibir yang sama. Mereka sama-sama Seeker dan Kapten untuk Gryffindor. Mereka sama-sama pandai masak. Bagaimana bisa tidak ada seorangpun yang menyadari persamaan mereka? Paman Ron dan Bibi Hermione _bukan _pemain Quidditch sebaik Rose, keduanya juga tidak bisa masak!

"Hmm. Aku selalu menyukai _waffle _buatanmu Paman Harry," kata Rose, menciumi aroma _waffle _di atas piringnya.

Dad tersenyum lebar. "Kau tahu, untuk membuat _waffle _itu lebih enak kau tinggal menambahkan—"

"Sirup _maple_ dan buah _strawberry_!" Dad dan Rose menyelesaikan bersamaan. Keduanya tertawa.

Oh yeah. Semua orang buta. Rose jelas-jelas anak Dad.

_Well. _Kecuali Lily.

"Apa mereka tidak akan segera turun? _Waffle _ini lebih enak kalau dimakan hangat-hangat,"

Dad tertawa kecil. "Lily pasti akan sedikit lebih siang. Darah Weasley dalam dirinya benar-benar kental. Namun aku heran Al belum turun,"

"Aku disini," kataku sambil berjalan masuk ke dapur. Aku duduk di samping Rose yang sudah menuangkan sirup _maple _dan menambahkan beberapa buah _strawberry _ke atas _waffle _di piringnya.

Aku mengambil _waffle _yang masih hangat itu ke atas piringku. Tidak seperti Dad dan Rose yang menggunakan sirup _maple, _aku menuangkan selai kacang, menaburkan kacang _almond_ dan memberinya taburan gula diatasnya.

Dad dan Rose berbincang mengenai Puddlemere United yang sekarang menduduki peringkat pertama di Liga Quidditch Inggris dan Irlandia, satu angka didepan Montrose Magpies. Keduanya pendukung tim Puddlemere United, satu hal lagi yang harus aku tambahkan pada daftar panjang persamaan antara Rose dan ayahku, jadi mereka sangat bersemangat karena akhirnya Puddlemere kembali ke puncak setelah ditinggal Oliver Wood beberapa tahun yang lalu. Rose, yang pernah ditawari oleh tim Quidditch Lanchasire untuk menjadi Seeker di tim tersebut, memperhitungkan bahwa Seeker baru Puddlemere United adalah pemain kunci mereka setelah Wood.

"Itu atau karena pelatih baru mereka," kata Dad. "Ingat sewaktu Baker melatih Caerphilly Catapults? Merlin, tim itu sangat bagus. Dalam waktu setahun mereka bisa masuk lima besar dari posisi awal mereka di lima terbawah!"

"Ayolah Paman Harry. George Cooper seorang Seeker yang _sangat _bagus! Dia bisa melihat Snitch dari kejauhan dan dia natural dalam bermain sapu,"

"Dia memang pemain yang baik. Tapi apa dia kunci dari kemajuan Puddlemere? Aku tidak terlalu yakin," Dad menyesap kopinya.

"Hey Rose. Apa ibumu akan kemari hari ini?" tanyaku.

Rose mengunyah _waffle _dan menelannya. "Jujur, aku tidak tahu. Mungkin aku akan mengunjunginya malam ini, setelah _shift_-ku berakhir,"

Aku mengangkat kedua alisku. "Kau harus kembali ke St Mungo hari ini? Aku kira kau libur!"

"Mereka membutuhkan orang lebih jadi mereka menghubungiku tadi pagi dan memintaku untuk masuk hari ini," Rose cemberut.

"Ah, dilema," gumamku, berusaha menyembunyikan seringai lebar yang hampir menghiasi wajahku. Oke, itu tidak berhasil. Rose tetap mendelik tajam padaku.

"Kau libur hari ini kalau begitu?" tanya Dad.

Aku mengangguk. "Aku baru menyelesaikan tugasku dua hari lalu. Jadi aku benar-benar bebas hari ini. Aku berencana mengunjungi Mum hari ini,"

"Pilihan karirmu memang menarik, Al," Dad tertawa kecil.

"Oh yeah. Aku sangat menyukai pekerjaanku," Aku nyengir lebar, mulai memotong-motong _waffle _di piring menjadi potongan-potongan kecil sebelum mulai menyuapinya ke dalam mulutku.

Tiga burung hantu masuk ke dapur. Satu burung hantu berhenti di dekatku, membawa The Daily Prophet. Aku memasukkan satu knut ke kantong yang dikaki burung hantu kelabu itu dan burung itu terbang kembali keluar. Prongs menjatuhkan beberapa surat di depan Dad dan burung hantu berwarna gelap milik Scorpius bertengger di bahu Rose, mungkin menunggu jawaban Rose.

Aku memutuskan untuk membuka The Daily Prophet dan mulai membacanya. Tidak banyak yang menarik dari Daily Prophet belakangan ini. Gosip, keuangan, politik, tidak ada yang spesial. Kadang aku merasa The Quibbler jauh lebih menarik dari Daily Prophet, walau isinya agak tidak masuk akal.

"Ah, Luna mengundang kita semua untuk datang ke ulangtahun si kembar minggu depan," kata Dad, tanpa melepaskan matanya dari perkamen di tangannya. "Sayang sekali. Aku harus pergi minggu depan. Aku tidak akan bisa datang,"

Aku melupakan Daily Prophet sejenak. "Dad mau pergi kemana?"

"Kingsley memintaku untuk menemaninya ke amerika minggu depan. Pertemuan dengan Perdana Menteri Sihir amerika,"

"Aku bisa datang dengan Lily jika dia juga libur," kataku.

"Yeah. Mungkin aku dan Mum juga bisa ikut," sahut Rose.

"Yah. Sebaiknya aku ke atas untuk menulis balasan untuk Luna," kata Dad sambil bangkit dari kursi.

"Jadi, apa yang Scorpius bilang?" tanyaku pada Rose setelah Dad keluar dari ruangan. Rose menoleh padaku, dahinya berkerut.

"Bagaimana kau tahu i—"

"Rose," potongku. "Aku tinggal bersama Scorp selama tujuh tahun di Slytherin. Aku bisa mengenali Ajax dengan mudah dengan sekali lihat,"

"Tidak ada. Dia hanya mengundangku makan malam dengannya dan kedua orangtuanya minggu depan,"

"Aaah," aku menyeringai lebar. "Makan malam dengan calon mertua,"

"Huft,"

0oooo0oooo0

Rose pergi ke St Mungo tidak lama kemudian. Lily _masih _belum bangun, aku tidak mengerti lagi dengan kebiasaannya yang satu itu. Suatu keajaiban dia tidak pernah terlambat masuk kelas. Dad masih di ruangan kerjanya, aku tidak tahu apa yang dia perbuat disana. Namun aku bosan dirumah dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan ke London Muggle.

Aku sengaja menghindari Diagon Alley. Karena, ayolah, empat hari sebelum musim panas berakhir berarti Diagon Alley akan lebih padat dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Aku pergi ke Hyde Park di daerah Westminster London untuk berjalan-jalan. Sebenarnya aku lebih menyukai taman ini pada musim dingin, saat seluruh pohon kehilangan daunnya dan jalan setapak ditutupi oleh salju. Selain itu, taman sangat sepi ketika musim dingin. Tidak seperti sekarang. Aku melihat orangtua dengan anak-anak mereka, pasangan atau hanya orang sepertiku yang berjalan-jalan menikmati musim panas, belum lagi turis. Terlalu penuh dengan orang. Aku jarang bertemu dengan orang-orang dari Hogwarts di tempat ini. Mungkin karena taman ini berada di bagian London Muggle, karena orang-orang yang aku temui disini kebanyakan adalah Kelahiran-Muggle atau orang-orang yang dibesarkan oleh Muggle. Jadi aku sedikit terkejut melihat sepupuku, Freddie, duduk di bangku menikmati es krim.

"Oh Freddie! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku.

"Makan es krim,"

Aku memutar mataku. Fred Weasley II atau lebih akrab disapa Freddie, tidak seperti apa yang orang-orang pikir. Dia tidak seperti Fred Weasley I yang dikenal sebagai biang onar bersama ayah Freddie, George Weasley. Dengan rambut merah yang sama, mata yang sama dan bentuk wajah yang sama, Freddie memang terlihat mirip dengan ayahnya yang menjadikannya mirip dengan mendiang Fred. Walau begitu, Freddie sama sekali tidak seperti Fred atau George. Dia lebih mirip dengan Angelina Johnson, ibunya. Dia senang bercanda, tapi tidak membuat onar. Dia cukup pintar dan serius seperti Angelina. Satu hal yang sama antara dia dan Fred/George hanya mereka sama-sama Beater untuk Gryffindor.

"Apa yang membuatmu kemari? Sendirian? Mana Roxy?"

Freddie tertawa. "Kau tahu Roxanne akan mengutukmu jika dia mendengarmu memanggilnya Roxy. Dia membenci nama panggilan itu,"

"Yeah tapi hampir semua orang memanggilnya Roxy,"

Kami tertawa.

"Serius. Apa yang membuatmu kemari?" tanyaku lagi.

Freddie mengangkat bahu. "Aku rasa aku hanya bosan. Mum tidak tinggal di rumah lagi dan Dad menyibukkan dirinya di toko,"

"Jadi itu benar? Orangtuamu berpisah?"

Freddie mengangguk. "Jika pernikahan kita ada sesuatu yang para muggle bilang—apa itu? Carai?"

"Cerai,"

"Yeah itu. Aku kira mereka sudah melakukannya sekarang. sayangnya, tidak ada yang namanya cerai di dunia kita. Ketika kau menikah, kalian terikat seumur hidup,"

"Dan kau baik-baik saja dengan itu? Dengan kedua orangtuamu berpisah?"

"Sebenarnya, mereka terlihat lebih bahagia dari yang pernah aku lihat. Hanya saja, Grandma Molly tidak mengerti. Aku rasa karena dia dekat dengan Mum dan merasa kehilangannya? Aku tidak yakin. Tapi suasana di The Burrow sedang tegang sekarang. Karena itu aku disini,"

Aku mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Grandma Molly memang seperti itu, agak seperti Mum aku rasa. Agak keras kepala dan tidak mau percaya apa yang menurutnya tidak benar sekalipun fakta berkata sebaliknya.

"Hey Al, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu,"

"Bagaimana kau menghadapi semua ini? Maksudku, ibumu meninggal hanya beberapa jam setelah kau masuk Slytherin dan disaat yang bersamaan semua orang di keluarga kita membencimu _karena _kau masuk Slytherin. Bagaimana kau menghadapinya? Bagaimana kau bisa menghadapiku setelah semua itu?"

"Aku tidak bisa. Tapi aku punya Dad, Bibi Hermione, Rose dan Scorpius kala itu. Mereka membantuku. Dan pada akhirnya, beberapa orang dari keluarga kita, sepertimu, mulai menerimaku lagi dan sadar kalau hanya karena aku Slytherin tidak menjadikanku Lord Voldemort,"

Freddie mengangguk-angguk. Syukurlah dia tidak lagi bertanya soal semua itu lagi dan beralih pada liga Quidditch yang baru saja berakhir dengan kemenangan Appleby Arrow atas Puddlemere United. Kami berbicara sepanjang siang kemudian berkunjung ke toko Paman George di Diagon Alley. Freddie benar, Paman George terlihat lebih bahagia walau lebih sibuk dari biasanya. Kami juga bertemu Bibi Angelina yang sedang bersama Roxanne di Leaky Cauldron. Bibi Angelina, seperti Paman George, juga terlihat lebih relaks dan bahagia.

Aku pulang ke rumah sore hari, setelah makan siang dengan Freddie, Roxanne dan Bibi Angie. Aku hanya mendapati Dad di rumah, yang terlihat sibuk dengan kertas-kertas yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaannya.

"Hey Dad," sapaku sambil duduk di kursi di hadapannya.

Dad melihatku dan tersenyum. "Hey _son. _Bagaimana harimu?"

"Baik-baik saja. Aku bertemu Freddie lalu pergi makan siang bersamanya dan Roxanne dan Bibi Angie. Kami juga mengunjungi Paman George," jelasku.

"Ah, lebih baik dari hariku. Terlalu banyak pekerjaan sialan ini,"

Aku tertawa. "Jika Bibi Hermione mendengarmu—"

"Dia akan bilang, 'Harry James Potter! Perhatian bahasamu di depan anakmu!'" sambung Dad dengan nada yang mirip dengan nada bicara Bibi Hermione. Kami tertawa membayangkan Bibi Hermione.

"Hey Dad,"

"Hmm?"

"Aku rasa kau harus bersama Bibi Hermione. Kalian berhak mendapatkannya," aku tahu kata-kataku mengundang perhatian Dad. Karena dia langsung berhenti menulis dan melihatku sepenuhnya.

"Lily bilang begitu juga,"

Sekarang aku yang terkejut. "Dia bilang begitu?"

"Yap. Dia bilang, 'Hey Dad, bersikaplah seperti laki-laki dan lamar Bibi Hermione sekarang juga. Jangan diam saja dan menangis menyesalinya suatu hari nanti',"

Aku tersenyum. "Itu terdengan seperti Lily,"

"Dan Ginny," Dad menghela nafas. "Al, kau harus tahu. Aku menyayangi ibumu. Selalu dan itu tidak akan berubah,"

"Tapi itu berbeda, benar? Kau _menyayangi _Mum tapi kau _mencintai _Bibi Hermione. Dad jangan khawatir, aku dan Lily mungkin tidak akan pernah menganggap Bibi Hermione ibu kami. Tapi kami menyayanginya. Dia selalu ada disana untuk kami sejak Mum meninggal. Lily sudah bilang dia tidak keberatan, aku tidak keberatan dan aku tahu James juga tidak akan keberatan. Jadi apa yang kau tunggu?"

"Al, ini—ini rumit,"

"Tidak Dad, ini tidak rumit. Kau _takut. _Itu yang membuat segalanya rumit,"

Dad tidak menjawab. Matanya menatap kosong ke meja. Aku menghela nafas.

"Cinta tidak pernah rumit. Kita, manusia, yang membuat segalanya rumit," aku bangkit dari kursi. "Jika kalian ingin bersama maka lakukan sesuatu. Cinta tidak serumit yang Dad dan Bibi Hermione bayangkan. Kalian seharusnya belajar banyak dari Rose dan Scorpius,"

Dengan itu, aku keluar dari ruang kerja Dad tanpa menunggu jawabannya. Aku tahu pada akhirnya, semua itu keputusan Dad dan Bibi Hermione.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

><p><strong>Albus Potter, POV.<strong>

Tahun lalu, aku tahu bahwa sahabatku sekaligus sepupuku, Rose, adalah putra dari Harry Potter dan Hermione Granger. Banyak hal yang terjadi setelah itu.

Ternyata, Professor McGonagall juga tahu tentang Dad dan Bibi Hermione. Juga tentang Rose. Beliau juga memperlihatkan data siswa Rose yang sebenarnya dengan nama Potter di belakang namanya dan nama Dad di baris nama ayah. Hanya dia staf Hogwarts yang tahu.

Kakakku James melamar pacarnya, Posy Jones dan mereka akan menikah musim dingin tahun ini. Aku suka Posy, dia selalu baik padaku dan membantuku selama di Hogwarts. Dia seorang Ravenclaw dan hanya terpaut usia setahun dariku.

Lily akan menjalani tahun terakhirnya di Hogwarts. Dia memutuskan untuk menjadi reporter olahraga, seperti Mum dulu. Dia juga punya pacar sekarang. Damian Wood, putra tunggal dari Oliver Wood yang seusia dengan James dan sama-sama di Gryffindor.

James sempat sebal dan mengancam Damian untuk tidak macam-macam dengan adiknya. Namun Sang Caretaker muda itu berhasil meyakinkan James hingga James akhirnya memberikan restu pada Damian untuk mengencani Lily. Lily cemberut pada James selama seminggu karena itu.

Rose dan Scorpius semakin mesra setiap harinya. Membuatku mual sebenarnya. Mrs Malfoy ingin Scorpius segera melamar Rose, namun ia tidak buru-buru. Dia dan Rose ingin kesibukan mereka sebagai Healer dan Auror Junior mereda dulu sebelum mereka memutuskan untuk menikah.

Teddy dan Victoire Lupin pindah ke Bulgaria karena pekerjaan Teddy. Membawa serta ketiga anak mereka, Marley Andromeda, Ashley Nymphadora dan Remus Harry.

Paman Charlie _tetap _tidak mau menikah. Granma Molly sudah benar-benar menyerah menjodohkan Paman Charlie dan menerima kenyataan bahwa Paman Charlie akan selamanya menjadi bujangan. Atau menikahi naga, siapa tahu?

Aku baik-baik saja. Masih belum berusaha mencari pasangan walau Rose dan Scorpius sudah beberapa kali mengenalkanku dengan teman-temannya dari St Mungo dan Departemen Auror. Bahkan Lily juga pernah mencoba mengenalkanku pada temannya. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak tertarik untuk pacaran sekarang. Aku sering bepergian karena pekerjaanku, baru minggu lalu aku kembali dari Amerika. Terkadang, aku juga mengajar di Hogwarts atas permintaan Professor McGonagall dan Professor Babbling.

Bibi Hermione masih mengajar di Hogwarts. Dia benar-benar menyukai pekerjaannya sekarang.

Dad menjadi Kepala Departemen Pertahanan Sihir. Namun belakangan Dad sedang berpikir untuk berhenti dan mungkin mengajar di Hogwarts seperti Bibi Hermione. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan Dad lakukan. Tapi aku sempat mendengar selentingan kalau orang-orang di Wizengamot berencana mengangkat Dad jadi Perdana Menteri Sihir. Aku tidak yakin Dad akan mau melakukannya.

Apa? Bagaimana dengan hubungannya dan Bibi Hermione?

_Well. _Dad masih tidak melamar Bibi Hermione, membuat Lily gemas setengah mati. Namun mereka mulai terang-terangan menunjukkan hubungan mereka. Tidak ke publik tentunya. Namun sekarang, Keluarga Weasley, James, Keluarga Longbottom dan Keluarga Scamander, tahu tentang hubungan mereka.

Granma Molly tidak keberatan. Paman George berkata keras-keras, "BLOODY HELL SUDAH WAKTUNYA! Aku akan menagih tiga puluh Galleon dari Fred suatu hari nanti!"

Ternyata, Paman George dan mendiang Paman Fred pernah taruhan tentang Dad dan Bibi Hermione.

James terkejut, tapi juga tidak keberatan. Paman Neville hanya nyengir dan menepuk pundak Dad saat itu. Paman Rolf nyengir dan berkedip pada Dad, Bibi Luna—well, aku tidak yakin apa yang dipikirkan Bibi Luna saat itu. Lily menggerutu pelan.

Yang jelas, keduanya terlihat jauh lebih bahagia sekarang. Aku ikut bahagia untuk mereka.

Hari ini adalah hari ulangtahun Dad. Kami semua merayakannya di The Burrow seperti biasanya. Semua orang datang, termasuk Keluarga Lupin, Scorpius, Posy Jones, Keluarga Longbottom dan Keluarga Scamander. Tentu saja makan malam dilakukan di halaman The Burrow karena ruang makan tidak akan bisa memuat semua orang.

Suasana sangat ramai. Belum lagi kembang api yang dibawa Paman George dari tokonya, membuat suasana semakin meriah. Lorcan dan Lysander Scamander, yang ternyata biang onar seperti Paman George, berhasil membuat kepala James menjadi ungu dan mengubah jubahnya menjadi dress berwarna merah muda. Keduanya diikat James di pohon setelah itu.

Paman Neville dan Bibi Hannah mengumumkan bahwa mereka akan mengadopsi lagi. Seorang adik untuk anak adopsi mereka sebelumnya, Benjamin, yang sekarang baru berusia lima tahun. Kali ini seorang anak perempuan yang mereka temui saat mereka mengunjungi Britain Magical Orphanage bersama Bibi Hermione untuk mengantarkan barang-barang yang murid Hogwarts sumbangkan untuk panti asuhan itu. Mereka bilang, si kecil Mary akan meramaikan rumah mereka bulan depan.

"Mari kita bersulang." Kata Dad, mengundang perhatian dari semua orang di meja makan. "Untuk keluarga besar kita. Semoga kita akan selalu kompak dan berisik—" seisi meja tertawa pelan. "—sampai nanti. Untuk keluarga!"

"Untuk keluarga!" semua orang mengangkat gelas mereka.

"Dan selamat hari ulangtahun Harry!" seru Paman George.

"Selamat ulangtahun Harry!"

"Selamat ulangtahun Paman Harry!"

"Selamat ulangtahun Dad!"

Dad tertawa kecil dan menoleh pada Bibi Hermione. Dia tersenyum dan mengecup pipinya sekilas.

Aku tersenyum. Mereka tidak perlu menikah untuk menunjukkan cinta mereka satu sama lain. Aku harap mereka akan selalu bahagia sampai akhir hidup mereka.

"Hey Al." Dominique Weasley yang duduk disampingku mencolek pinggangku pelan.

"Apa?"

"Aku punya seorang teman dan dia mengatakan padaku kalau dia selalu—"

Aku mengerang. "Tidak kau juga! Cukup Rose, Lily dan Scorp yang berusaha menjodohkanku!"

"Kenapa? Dia manis! Namanya Georgiana, dia seangkatan denganku itu berarti hanya dua tahun lebih muda darimu dan dia Ravenclaw—"

Dominique terus mengoceh sementara aku mengunyah pasta buatan Granma Molly.

Well. Aku tidak sabar untuk pesta ini cepat selesai.


End file.
